Dante's trip to Sunnydale
by Nerk123
Summary: Devil may cry buffy the vampire slayer crossover. Dante is assgined to three girls and their watchers but after an attack Dante must take the girls to Sunnydale and help Buffy fight the First. Set in the Seventh season.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own devil may cry or Buffy the vampire slayer

Hope you enjoy.

Dante sat at his desk. Cluttered with everything from an old shirt to day old pizza. He did need to fix up his place, but without many sightings recently in New York he didn't have the money to afford it, hell he barely got the rent in that week. His phone rang, "Devil may cry."

"Is this Dante?" came the voice, heavily British.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

The man replied with the password. Dante's face lit up. Then dropped again once he heard his assignment. Protect some girls and their "watchers", whatever those bloody were. He was supposed to get another call from one of the watchers, an Irishman named Conner. Supposed to tell him where to go to pick them up. Dante would set him straight when he called.

Before he knew it Dante was in his car driving to the rendezvous. "Wait, damn it" He muttered to himself. An airport, how original. Dante moved and took a spot outside where the arrivals came out. He immediately recognized them, two older men and three teenagers kind of jumped out at him. Conner, apparently the larger of the two men hurried the girls along when the saw Dante's car. He hopped in the front seat, "Drive, fast."

Dante flung himself on the couch in his office. "Make yourselves comfortable and piss off."

"Wait, we need to talk." Said Conner but Dante was asleep. The girls were huddled in the kitchen. "He did say to make ourselves comfortable" one said as she checked out his fridge. "Girls" They heard a voice say. It came from the other room. When they entered they met Conner and the other watcher Marice. "We need to talk."

The three girls were potentials from Florida. Dante already knew that, he wasn't an idiot. There should be another watcher though. Two watchers, three girls. Better ask them about it, and then he overheard them.

"-Stay here, with Morgan dead we need to pump up your training. We can't afford to be lazy. Whoever the watchers set us up with, this Dante fellow. I don't think he knows what he's doing. He might not look it but if the vampires come after us again then I don't think he'll be much help."

Not much help, that asshole. Dante was worth more than three potentials and two watchers, well in his mind he was but in his mind nothing was really more important than him. Wait he was supposed to be listening.

"C'mon Conner the girls have been through a lot these past few weeks, potentials and their watchers have been dropping left, right and centre. We should give them the day off. We'd best find out what he can about our new associate"

There was a mumble then Dante stopped listening. Walking into the next room, which fortunately was attached to the kitchen he looked at the two watchers. "Talking 'bout me aren't you?"

"Not at all mister um Dante. We were just discussing plans" One of the girls said. They were obviously scared. Of vampires no doubt, they were after all, potentials. "So what are you planning?"

Conner spoke up, "After a short time here, we will be moving these girls to Sunnydale to be under the protection of the slayer."

"Oh, pizza anyone?" Dante asked, so he was just a bump in the road. He could provide better protection than any slayer. He picked up the phone and took orders. The pizza would arrive in half an hour. Once the sun set the vampire would come out, probably looking for the girls. They wouldn't get attacked tonight. Couldn't say the same thing about the next night.

Over dinner the girls asked him about the three dimensional pictures in his entrance. They weren't pictures; they were demons Dante had killed over his travels. He didn't tell them that though. Vampires, he smelled them. How did they find Dante' s shop so fast? It didn't matter, they were there, and they could get in. His home was after all, also a public office. And then they hit.

Two crashed through his window while another four bashed the door down. Conner took the girls into the back and came back out. Dante had none of his weapons on him save for his handguns, and without his special magazines they were the next to worthless. He could easily go toe to toe with a vampire; six would be easy as well. He would also have to protect the girls, which would complicate things. Marice was overrun quickly. Dante ran up to the two that came from the window. He beat one down. The other looked at him, it laughed, saying something about no stake. Dante smirked, and punched its head clean from its shoulders. Conner moved to one of Dante's swords on the wall, bad idea. As soon as he got close he was killed. Alastor impaled him. Dante curse under his breath as the four remaining vampires created a semi circle around him. Dante quickly powered his devil side, turning his hands into claws. He swiped at one vampire, killing it. At the same time he got a kick to the gut. 'Too bad vampires were weaklings' he thought. This could have been fun.

Dante quickly dispatched two of the vampires. The last one ran. Dante sighed. Shit the girls. He ran into the back room he found seven piles of dust. The three girls were huddled in the corner, each one as bloody as the next. In the middle of the room he saw something he'd never thought he'd see.

"Um, guys, could you, um go back to the form where you don't scare the hell out of me." Dante said. On the floor sat a three-headed dog, two sword wielding demons with heads on their blades and Infrit, the guardian of flames. They quickly obeyed their masters orders and returned to being a triple nun chuck, two serrated blades, and grieves and gauntlets. "They saved us mister Dante. Umm where is Conner?"

"Dead"

"What'll we do?" They asked.

"Tonight we sleep, tomorrow we go to Sunnydale." Dante said. Wait, we? Oh bloody hell; he was a part of this now. Might as well kick some ass. It was his job, he'd better get paid for this.

As the girls slept, Dante grabbed what he wanted to bring, since he wouldn't be coming back that was next to everything. He was going to leave Nevan to guard the office. She could deal with vampires easily, hell she almost kicked him ass back in the Temin-ne-gru. He even grabbed Sparda. He rarely used it even though it was by far his strongest devil arm. He couldn't command it. It would devil trigger him at anytime of extreme anger. He would lose control and become his father. Agile, strong, tall, fearless and unstoppable. An efficient killing machine just like his father, just like any devil. He didn't like losing his humanity like that but it would be a valuable asset. He grabbed Alastor as it, once again tried to stab him in the chest. Damn assassin. Infrit and the others gave no protest. He got four hours of sleep. He didn't need much anyway, one of the perks of being a half-devil.

That was another thing he hadn't thought about, what would he tell the slayer? What would he say when she asked why he survived where two trained watchers could not?

Better not to tell her anything, try to keep it a secret. No devil triggering, no over the top moves, definitely no teleportation. If she asked it was because there were only three vampires and they didn't expect him to put up much fight. Would that even work? He was an idiot why couldn't he come up with something more plausible. Then it hit him. "Girls! If the slayer asks tell her I'm a watcher!"

"Why lie?" came the reply, damn girls.

"Just do it, please." He added the please on the end so it might actually work.

Grabbing his bags he shoved all of it into his car and took the girls to his private airport. "You have your own airport?" One of the girls asked.

"No, just one of my friends." He said. Good going Enzo, the plane wasn't late.

Dante forgot that a trip across America took awhile, on a private jet with three teenage girls. 'Bloody hell why couldn't they just shut the hell up' he thought to himself as her listened to them talk about how nice it was in the plane and that the got champagne even though they were underage.

After too many hours the plane set down in L.A and Dante rented a car, a fast one. They entered the Sunnydale limits in two more hours. "Girls welcome to Sunnydale. Now lets find that damn slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own devil may cry or Buffy the vampire slayer

"Giles, I'm bored." Buffy said, looking up at Giles. They were in the living room of the Summers residence. Completely and utterly bored. Buffy had just got home from work and there was nothing to do until that night when she had to patrol… again. "Well, Buffy some of the potentials haven't eaten much."

"Why not? There's lots of food here I went shopping last weekend."

"There are um, more people in the house Buffy, I'm afraid you well didn't get enough again"

"Oh…how much do we need?"

"More lets just go Buffy."

"Fine I'll get the car."

Buffy and Giles left the house with plenty of daylight left, they'd get home before dark, which was always a good thing in Sunnydale. "Giles what are these?" Buffy asked, looking at some odd bottle of green liquid

"That would be pickle juice Buffy."

"Ew, do you drink it?"

"Well, no, lets keep moving"

Dante and the three girls were in aisle five. Dante looked at the girls, "Okay what the hell do you guys want for dinner?" His question was replied to with a flurry of answers, few of which Dante actually heard. He held up his hands, "Chinese it is." The girls shut up, thank god. He really needed to find that slayer. She'd probably be patrolling that night; he'd find her then. Until then he had three brats to look after. Then he recognized Giles.

He had worked with Giles before, actually he had followed the old watcher once or twice and found a nest of vamps he was assigned to get rid of. What in the bloody hell is he doing here? Better find out, if Giles was in Sunnydale he was probably the slayers watcher. Follow him to her. Unless she was already there. Was she? There was a young woman with Giles, he noticed. "Rupert Giles" Dante called out.

"Who was that?" Came the reply.

"Ah Rupert what are you doing here, does it have to do with the slayer?"

"What do you care for, and again who are you?" Rupert was always the one for caution, well except for that one time where he was in a band. But that was over thirty or so years ago.

"I've got three potentials with no watchers to give over to the damn slayer." Dante said, time to come clean.

Rupert came running, almost hitting Dante before he could stop. "Slow down old man"

"Buffy come here, quickly come on," Giles sputtered.

"What is it Giles?" Buffy came. So that was the slayer. Dante didn't think she looked like much, but then again no slayer did. "Buffy three more potentials."

"Oh goodie, three more mouths to feed."

"Dante looked at her, "Look lady, I came a long way for these three and you'd better be grateful, and I'd better be getting paid."

"Look umm guy, I'm thankful you gave me three more potentials but what do you expect, my house is not a hotel."

"Good, we're not paying" Dante shot back.

"What makes you think I'm taking you in too?" Buffy asked.

"You said there were more potentials, which means something's going after them and your going to probably need my help to get rid of it." Dante said. He didn't care; he just didn't want to put up the money for a hotel right now.

"We can handle anything that comes our way." Buffy said

"And that's why you've died twice right?" Dante knew about them, whenever a slayer died he felt it. He felt this one die twice and then come back. The second time she came back, she wasn't quite human, but human enough to be more so than he. Hopefully she couldn't sense his powers.

Buffy just glared. How did he know, she felt something around him. She felt something more powerful than she had ever felt, even when she was near Willow. She just didn't know what it was, and until she was sure, he was not getting into her home.

"Well since you know so much about me, lets here a little about you. You're not getting into my house any other way." Buffy still glared at him.

"I'm not an enemy and I'm not like William or Angelus, if that's what your thinking." Dante said. Sometimes he thought he knew too much about demons.

Buffy was shocked. This guy came out of nowhere with three potentials. He knew about Spike, Angel and herself. He wanted in her house, saying he wanted to help but wasn't being honest. She'd need more than that. "Name? What do you do? Why do you know so much? Why do you want to help us? And what are you, I sense something but I don't know what?"

"That's a lot of questions lady."

"And you'll have to answer them all to get into my house and near my friends."

Dante looked for a way around it, maybe…"My names Bob, I read thing, I like the good guys and I'm a half human half money making sex-machine."

"Well that's all well and good, wait, sex-machine?"

"I'm not actually a robot you know."

"Figured that out myself."

"Good for you babe."

Buffy stopped talking. That was ridiculous. Some guy wouldn't pull her around. She turned to the girls. They looked fine a little scared but that was to be expected. One of them said something. "He's really a good guy, miss slayer. He saved our lives."

Well he saved their lives, that didn't mean he was a good guy, he could be a bad guy or not even a guy at all. She was getting sidetracked.

"You know what this is getting bloody boring slayer. Fine my name is Dante; I own a company much like Angeluses detective office. I have three other offices, one in England, One in France and another in Canada. I kill demons and vamps for a job. And I'm just as human as you." Hopefully she wouldn't get the playing of the words. She didn't. Giles nodded and Buffy turned back to him. "Fine you can come, but I'm keeping you on a short leash so I can watch you."

"I said I wasn't a sex robot." Dante shot at her

"Oh shut up." Buffy said, turning away.

Dante sat in his car, following Buffy and Giles back to the home base or so they called it. He strolled up to the door, in no real hurry. Buffy and Giles had already gotten all the groceries inside. The three potentials were inside as well, getting acquainted with the others. Maybe he could sneak by while they were meeting the people in the house. 'Yes its time for stealth mode' He thought as he took his bags and opened the door

"HEY BUFFY WHOSE THE HOTTIE?" Some girl screamed as she tore through the living room, past the three new arrives and straight to him. 'Oh bloody hell' he thought as he dropped his bag and shook her hand, dipping low and kissing the back of it. She giggled. He may not have been a machine but he was still pretty damn good. "Dante at your service…"

"Oh, hi, Dawn nice to meet you would you like to see the kitchen, living room, bedroom, I mean oops. Buffy!" She looked at him a second longer before scurrying back through the living room. "Sorry that was my sister Dawn." Buffy said as she past him

"Where can I put my things?" He asked.

"I don't know, you could take the other side of the basement, if you don't mind Spike's company."

Dante's eyes darted around. Spike was here. He had heard the guy got a soul, which was nice in the way that even though he had a soul, he was a vampire, same kind of thing as Angelus. He'd share the bloody room, but he wouldn't like it. He went downstairs to the basement as quickly as possible. "Hello who the bloody hell are you?" Dante turned around. "Dante fucking Sparda, didn't think I'd ever meet you, you're a bloody legend. It's a wonder the slayer doesn't know about you. She could learn from you"

Dante dropped his bags. "I'll be staying down here with you, and no telling the slayer about me, it's my job to be full of surprises. And no touching the merchandise." He said as he unloaded his things, first Cerberus, then Alastor and Beowulf. Once everything but Agni, Rudra and Sparda were out. Dante spoke "Look Rudra. If he touches any of the arms or guns though yell for me and I'll kick his ass"

"Yes master" came the ruffled reply from the bag. Dante nodded and took them out. After placing them of a shelf he heard the slayer getting ready to leave. "She goes patrolling in the cemetery almost every night, maybe you should go teach her some real fighting." Spike told him.

Dante nodded and kept the Sparda in the bag, a sword like Sparda couldn't be put out on display especially when he was going to keep a low profile about the fact he was a half devil. He grabbed Rebellion, one of his favourites and Cerberus. He grabbed Ebony and Ivory and put them in their holsters putting the special vampire magazines in his pockets. "You know, Spike I guess it is now. I think I will check this slayers skills."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own devil may cry or Buffy the vampire slayer

Dante followed Buffy as she walked to the cemetery. Alone, he had always thought the watcher accompanied their charges everywhere. Apparently Giles was slipping in his old age. Dante was just going to observe anyway. She didn't even know he was there, with devil power sparking from rebellion, ready to strike.

She was pretty good. Not exactly great. She could beat the vamps, but only because she was the slayer. She wasn't very skilled or stylish but she got the job done, just in a brutish way. Dante wondered what she'd think if she knew he was watching her dust off vamps, so far only two or three. He looked off to the left. That would change. Why in the hell were there over thirty vampires? They never came around in that many numbers. Some higher power must want the slayer dead. Did she need his help? Buffy began running. That would be a yes. Dante jumped up, a little too high to appear human. He landed near Buffy. "Hey babe, need a hand?"

Buffy looked over at him. She finally realized something about him. He looked like a warrior, with combat boots, red pants, red trench coat, and red and black shirt. "You know what, lets see how you handle thirty blood-suckers." She yelled at him. She could use this to see how good he was. See if he was more than a trash-talking thug. Dante smirked and turned to the vampires. He drew ebony and ivory. "It's party time boys, hope you brought some hats"

He shot out, hitting two vampires, immediately dusting them. He twirled ebony in one hand and fired twice with ivory. Two more down. Ebony stopped spinning and Dante let out a shot before the vampires were on him. Cerberus came out. Twirling around Dante's body. He switched to rebellion, cleaving a vampire in two. Dante decided to play with the rest for a while. He dashed around them and jumped over them. Two followed as he ran up a tree. Coming down on then with rebellion. He twirled rebellion in his hands, moving through the battlefield like a shadow, hitting everything he struck out at and shooting what jumped out of the way. Not much of a fight. With Dante fully armed with his more powerful devil arms, nearly no amount aside from an insane one could match him. He had after all dispatched thirty vampires, without getting hit or calling on his devil powers, not even a drive attack or an ice attack.

Buffy was impressed. More than impressed, completely and utterly suspicious. "We'll talk about your performance later… Dante." Buffy said as she turned and began walking home. Hopefully Giles could clear this up. No man, or at least a human man could dust off thirty vampires, even with his fancy swords and guns. Wait, guns. Guns don't kill vampires. This guy must have some sort of special bullet, which means he knows what the hell he's doing. Maybe he wasn't lying about him hunting demons for a job. Giles could look up what he could in his books about a man called Dante and Willow could use her computer. "Hey babe, wait up." Dante had broken her trail of thought. He clasped her arm with his own and began skipping.

"C'mon slayer, you need to know how to lighten up." He looked down on her. She had just realized how blue his eyes were, how white his hair was, wait white hair on a handsome young man. That didn't seem right. Oh well another question for Giles and Willow she'd guessed. What got her was having a thirty or so year old man holding her arm and skipping down the street like a child. This guy was definitely weird. Just thinking about him meeting her friends made her giggle.

Off in the trees a middle-aged man watched the pair as they skipped together. "You always did act like a child." He muttered to himself. His blue cloak blew in the wind. Still covering his face, he moved up through the trees. "I wonder what he's doing here anyway?" So caught up in his thoughts he barely sensed the vampires behind him. He turned. "So they have decided to come after me as well. What a pitiful excuse for an attack." With that he drew a katana and rushed forward, slicing every vampire in his way.

Dante was flopped on the coach. Dawn looked at him from the hallway. "Wow he's so hot." She said to another of the potentials that lived in the house. She really needed to learn all their names, but there were so many now. "Yeah." The potential agreed, sighing. "Go for it."

Dawn walked into the room, Dante took no notice. "Hi there Dante. I'm really sorry about before; you see I do that a lot. Just keep talking and talking and I don't shut up. Do you do that? It's so hard to control most of the time" Dante glared at her, agitated to hell. "Oops see"

"I also heard it." Dante said.

"That's not very nice."

Dante got up, thoroughly pissed, not because he didn't mind the attention. He sure as hell loved it. He liked women, not girls. Plus this girl was never quiet. He hated people with a bigger mouth than his, ever since that damned clown. "Look Dawn, I know what your doing. You have to understand that I'm a lot older than you and I really have very little interest in you."

"You like Buffy is that it?"

"I'm not fond of the bloody lot of you."

"Oh, umm I got to go." Dawn ran off. Tears swelling up in her eyes. "Oh hell." Dante muttered as he went looking for her. He really needed to start tolerating this kind of shit. He saw the looks he got from Dawn and the potentials. He really didn't want the entire house looking to kick his ass. He grabbed her and embraced her, swaying slightly as she cried. Time to work the magic and make this go away. "Look Dawn, I don't like Buffy. If anything I like you. I just got here. I may not look it, but I need to adjust. This isn't New York and I'm not living alone. This isn't what I do, family, friends that sort of thing. Just give me a little while before you try to wow me away, okay?" She nodded. 'Thank fucking god, or me, yeah just me' Dante thought to himself.

He was right he would have to adjust to this. It was like what his father said before he died. "Adjust in battle and adjust in life and you will always be the victor. And you my sons must be victorious." He had said. Dante had learned to adjust in battle, but not in life. His life had usually been singular, looking out for number one. Especially after getting his revenge against Mundes on Mallet. Usually he helped people with demon problems, but usually only to get paid and to tune his skills. Maybe this was what he needed, some sort of family. 'Oh god I hope not' Dante chuckled to himself.

The same man who had followed Dante back to the Summer's house was now at it's doorsteps. "Here it goes," he said. And then he knocked.

There was a light tap on the door. Buffy looked up from the TV. Who the hell knocks on a door at this time of night? She grabbed a stake from beside her and walked up to the door. She looked through the window and saw nothing. She opened the door and stuck her head out. She bumped it right into a cloaked mans chest. She slammed the door in his face. She turned around only to hear the door fall over. Damn slayer powers. "What do you want?"

She asked.

The man stood motionless for a time before falling on his face, all she could hear was he muttering "Help."

Dante came upstairs only to find another man on the coach, with Buffy, Dawn, Giles and a large portion of the potentials. "Excuse me, whose this?" Dante asked. "We don't know, he isn't awake yet." Dante moved across the room to the front of the coach. The man was still turned over on his stomach. Dante pulled him over and the mans cloak came off. Dante stood, mouth agape. The mans white hair was slicked back; His high cheekbones gave him the face of a nobleman. "V" Dante whispered. Vergil's eyes opened revealing his blue eyes. He raised his hand and Dante clasped it in a firm grip and helped him up. "Thought you were bloody dead." Vergil looked up at him. "I… I was. No, I was alive, just… gone. He was in control. Even now I must fight him off. I am weak. I cannot rest without him taking over. I need him gone. Help me."

"Do you know him?" Buffy questioned. No one appeared to notice. Spike walked in the door and saw Vergil and Dante, hands still clasped together. "Oh bullocks, why are they both bloody here?" He muttered as he walked off as quickly as he came.

"Who has you Vergil? Is it Mundus?" Giles looked up at Mundus' mention. No one ever mentioned him. The old devil emperor had been gone for nearly a decade. What would these two be talking about him for? And why would Mundus try to control one of them. They had a lot to answer for.

"No. It's him Dante. It's Nero. He's still there. You did not defeat him. Only allowed me the chance to regain the high ground of my mind."

"We're lucky you have that." Dante muttered, "C'mon bud we'll get you downstairs and see how we can fix this."

"You're going nowhere, you two. You have to answer us now and believe me there's a lot of questions." Buffy said.

"Look Buffy. I understand what you want. Let it wait. I must take care of him. Wait until your friends arrive tomorrow, we will explain it to all of them."

Dante and Vergil entered the basement. "What do you want me to do until Buffy and her friends can research how to get that guy outta you?" Dante asked. Vergil looked at his brother. Dante finally realized what Vergil meant. It looked like he hadn't slept in years. His eyes were weary and bloodshot. "Watch me and allow me to rest." Came the reply. Dante nodded and showed Vergil to the bed.

Even though Dante said he would, he found himself upstairs, leaving Alastor to watch Vergil. 'The brothers together again.' Dante thought to himself. Together they were the most powerful duo in the entire Underworld. They faced they're fathers power in the form of Arkham when they were only teens. Since then both of them had only grown stronger, whether by his own right or through Mundes. They were older now, no more carefree battles. Sure they still had fun toying with enemies but demons died so quickly now it was rarely worth it. Sometimes demon masters didn't even send cannon fodder at Dante. They just got it over with, some quit before it began. Dante sometimes wondered if he should just take the demon world over. 'Nah, no beer' He always told himself.

"Giles who are these two?" Buffy asked. They were sitting together in the kitchen. Buffy watched Dante as he lay on the couch. "Something isn't right about those two."

"They're twins, so that means their brothers. As far as well, we know their names are Dante and Vergil. Wait, Dante, twins…" Giles began trailing off.

"Giles? Hey Giles? Earth to Giles," Buffy looked worried at the worried look of Giles.

"Dante, Dante where have I heard that before? Buffy I really must consult my books." Giles ran off.

Buffy continued to watch Dante. 'Hey his things are downstairs. I'll just go check out what he brought. Buffy got up from her stool and moved slowly toward the basement door. Looking down she saw the both Spike and the new guy, Vergil, were asleep. Hitting the bottom of the stairs she turned to the bed that Vergil slept in. 'That's a lot of swords' Buffy thought as she moved over to one of the nearby shelves. She picked one up, a red serrated blade. She looked at the hilt "Is, is this a head?" She asked herself. The heads eyes shot open, "Where am I going master? Oh who are you? Are you a guest of the master?" Buffy dropped the blade and backed up. The blade made a soft groan after it hit the floor. "Who is your master?" Buffy questioned.

"Why master Dante of course." Agni replied. Buffy couldn't believe that the silver haired man had a talking sword, "Brother what is it?" Okay two. "Will you two be quiet. You will wake Vergil, and you remember how Vergil was before" Alastor said. Okay so he had three. "Oh my, he is awakening, look what you have done. You two are useless. And you pissed Nevan and I off all the time. Where is Nevan, ah must be back at the shop." Alastor spoke as Vergil grumbled. Only a couple hours of sleep for him. He knew Dante was gone; Dante wasn't one to be relied on except when it came to killing things. He didn't expect that blonde girl to be rummaging through Dante's stuff. "I hope you have a good reason for this," Vergil spoke, using his stern and calm voice. "Oh sorry, I was just looking around for…" Buffy said. "You know I really could care less if you went through my brothers things. You woke me up. You're very lucky." Vergil stated. Rising he put his blue shirt on. Buffy noticed his physique, which was nothing less than remarkable. She wondered if Dante was the same. "And how would I be lucky?" Vergil stared at her eyes. "You're lucky that I woke up, if I hadn't you would be dead. You're lucky I won." Won? Buffy was extremely confused. She remembered him telling his brother about a fight in his mind between him and some other guy.

"Look, I can understand your hostility towards myself and probably Dante as well. If you must know to leave me in peace, then I shall tell you that…Leave now, go." His body was engulfed in blue flame, his skin turned to hard armour, horns sprung from his head. His face became hard and changed form, his eyes went red. The sword at his side turned into some sort of stone looking metal. His armour clanked each time he moved and his cape billowed without air beneath it.

Nero Angelo watched as the slayer ran up the stairs. Chuckling softly to himself he sniffed the air, a vampire was nearby, as was the red-clad one with the amulet of his past. He turned past the stairs to find a sleeping vampire. Once more he laughed, such easy prey vampires were. A blur of red crossed his eyes and he turned to follow it. "Your still around, you should really learn to die." Ah the red-clad one. Two metallic weapons were pointed at them. Nero remembered them well. They fired with a loud noise and hit him with some sort of small metal piece magically. Nero rushed, the red one fired his magic then flipped over Nero as he thrust his sword toward where the red one once stood. Nero kept moving. He used a fist to create a hole in the wall and rushed through. He jumped over the trees and rushed down the street.

Dante stared after Nero. 'Faster than I remember, oh well he wasn't very fast to begin with.' He thought as he watched Nero go down the street. 'Ah no use now, I'd just have to kill him. I'll wait till Vergil regains control and come back.' He walked slowly back into the house. He had lost his brother now for the third time now. It was becoming far too routine for Dante's liking. Buffy, Dawn and Giles were waiting for his in the living room. "So your brother is possessed by a demon, we've dealt with that kind of thing before. We'll get him back." Buffy said, trying to comfort Dante. They didn't know about he and his brother, or their past. "No he's a devil Buffy." Dante said softly, he just wanted to go downstairs, consult with Alastor and the others and then fall into a worry filled sleep. "It may seem that way but he's really not, something is controlling him. He must be extremely strong to take control back sometimes." Dawn said. Giles remained silent. Dante knew from his eyes that he had read about Sparda and more importantly, his sons, or was able to use his name to find out about Mallet Island. He wanted to give Dante the chance to tell them himself before he did. They had at least got something right, Vergil was strong. He had always been better. The better student, the better swordsman but the more powerful he became, the more he realized that he was never as good as Sparda and because of it, hated and revered him.

Sparda was their father; he had accepted that a long time ago. Instead of hating the man that was never there he thanked him for allowing him to be strong enough to defeat what humanity could not. Allowed him the power to protect those that could not do so for themselves. Vergil had accepted his demonic side far earlier than Dante. Even embraced it, and the power it gave him. Vergil had always tried harder. Even through all this, Dante had surpassed Spardas power and Vergil probably had as well. Dante looked again at Buffy. He realized more people were there, most girls. A redhead, Willow, Dante believed, the witch. Didn't look like much. Some guy, Xander, one of Buffy's friends since the beginning of her journey. He looked at Dante funny. A girl clung to Xander's arm. A woman actually, or a former demon, whatever Dante's smell told him. It went kind of wonky around her. Even Spike was there, leaning up against a wall, lazily watching Dante. Actually they were all watching Dante intently, even the three potentials he had come with. "Look, Dante, your brother is possessed, we can help." Buffy said again. From the looks he got many of them thought he was simply stubborn. He might even be, they could be valuable, especially the witch. To his knowledge, Vergil actually was possessed at times by Nero.

"He'll come back once he gains control again. We can help him then, if he lets us." Dante said. "I want the witch and the watcher to help me find a way of expelling extremely powerful demons." Buffy looked at him, "We don't take orders from you." Dante looked at her eyes, defiance. "Fine, but if Nero comes back, you'll all die. Even you slayer." Dante shoved past her and downstairs. He grabbed his shotgun and kept ebony and ivory in their holsters. Alastor spoke, "You should perhaps tell them about Vergil and you. You aren't exactly good with anything magical. Face it you'll need their help, and they won't help you until they trust you, that's how humans work." Dante looked to Alastor. She had taken her original form. A beautiful young woman in a coat, beneath that coat he could tell were poison daggers, darts and other equipment an assassin may need. "Giles already knows, so does Spike I think. At least he knows that I'm quite the legend in vampire circles. I'll tell them before Giles does." Dante went over to his bag and took out the Sparda. As he held it, a red flame engulfed it, though it did not affect Dante. He swung it around twice, getting the feel of it once more before putting it over his back. Then he walked up the stairs, wondering where to start. "Could I see everyone in the living room for a moment!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Devil may cry or Buffy the vampire slayer.

I just wanted people who read the story to know that it takes places about six months after DMC2. Both Dante and Vergil are about 34 years old. For the purposes of the crossover, the First although never seen is actually Mundus and the other devil emperors working in unison.

I've never really liked Viewtiful Joe games so I didn't know Alastor was male, but this story isn't exactly following the canon of either story so anyway and is simply set in the Buffy universe with the main big bad of the final season due to my lack of knowledge other than the first couple episodes and final episodes of the seventh season before it was taken off the TV.

Anyway on with the story.

"Okay everyone. Most of you don't know me so I'm going to explain what's going on. My name is Dante Sparda. If you ask Giles he'll probably be happy to tell you the legend." Dante said. He didn't want to tell them all this, but events turned and it was now necessary for them to trust him. All eyes went to Giles, apparently they all wanted to know now. Giles didn't like the spotlight, Dante could tell as the old man cleared his throat.

"Well the story of Sparda is of the original demon hunter, and easily one of the most powerful. This demon hunter is the one who sealed the original evil. Same one we face now. He reigned over this world until about forty years ago when he was killed, by who we don't know. So Dante you're his son aren't you? I heard he gave birth to two twins, he and his human wife. The other I'm assuming is the man here before."

Dante looked at everyone, "Yeah. In case you hadn't figured it out, I'm not exactly human. I'm a half-devil, so is my brother. The man in the armour that blew the hole in the wall was Nero Angelo. I fought him the first time on Mallet Island."

Giles recognized the name of Mallet Island, "So you're the guy that the council of watchers was talking about, the demon hunter who saved the world from Mundus. Said he destroyed the phantom and a griffin."

"Yeah pretty much," Dante shrugged. "Griffin annoyed the hell out of me though, talked too much. Anyway I'm sure you've noticed some sort of increased activity here right." The looks he got said they had been, much like the thirty vampires from the night before. Odd Dante hadn't been getting much business, but then again most demons stayed clear of him when they could.

"So anyway could you guys help me with my brother, in repayment I'm sure he'll join you guys, so will I." Buffy looked at Willow, Giles, Xander, Spike and Xanders girlfriend, the old demon called Anya. Together they entered the next room to talk.

"So what do you guys think?" Willow asked.

Xander was the first to answer, "Not a chance, we've got enough men around for me to compete with." He got awarded with a smack in the arm from Anya.

Giles turned to Buffy, "I've heard of this Dante before, he does have his business, and he runs it with four other women, well three and a succubus. He hasn't been exactly recognized by the watchers as a demon hunter to turn to in help, he's a freelance."

Spike spoke up, "Yeah I met the guy once, nearly killed me with one hand. He's powerful all right, both of them if we can get the other back. They'd bloody well kick anything's ass."

Anya too had heard of Dante from before she joined them, "Yeah most demon guys I knew were scared to death of him".

Buffy took in all of their advice, most of it saying that the good parts about Dante, like his strength and speed outweighed the fact that he was a freelance and could leave at anytime. Plus his three other shops could help with intelligence if they didn't want to also come to Sunndydale.

"Did you see his sword? What is it?" Willow asked.

Giles began, "It's the sword Sparda used against the First. With it, he defeated them and sealed off the underworld. It is said to turn into a scythe and a halberd. It may have been given to Dante as a family heirloom, or he acquired it through his adventures."

"Oh. I still think it looks weird."

They could see Dante waiting with Dawn in the living room, "We've decided to help you in exchange for you help."

Dante gave a quick grin, "Excellent, now how in hell do we get Nero out of my brother's head."

Willow was the first to speak, "Well, we need your brother,"

Dante quickly saluted, "Aye, aye captain obvious." Willow giggled. "We'll need to research it."

They researched it, and researched it, and researched it. They had found one way to get the demon out, but it turned out that way would kill Vergil because he was a half devil. Dante was positively bored. He had to help them because he didn't want to seem inconsiderate. It wasn't that he was inconsiderate, it was just that he'd rather be off killing things with Buffy and this time Spike as well. He wondered what Vergil, or Nero, was up to.

Vergil walked through the cemetery. Over the years he found that fighting somehow suppressed Nero. It might have been the adrenaline or perhaps something else. It didn't matter, when he fought, Nero was gone. It gave him a sanctuary, it always had. Today was different though; there were too few demons to completely keep Nero down. Vergil knew why, the vampires were concentrating on the slayer. Vergil could smell her, and William or Spike as he liked to be called now.

Vergil's mind left his thoughts and returned to reality. He should return to Dante, 'and what? Admit to needing help' Vergil thought to himself, chuckling softly. For all his intelligence he was as stubborn as Dante. Perhaps the slayer would like to see a real warrior.

He walked calmly towards a massive melee in front of him. He could hear Spike yell in joy and the slayer groan as she killed a vampire only to look up and see two more coming at her. Yamato screamed for battle, to be engaged in a fight for it's master life. It wouldn't get it here, still too few demons.

He could feel Nero trying to creep in. He rarely did try to sneak into the sides of his consciousness, usually he waited and simply blew Vergil away as he slept. 'The battle shall put him down.' Vergil thought as he suddenly moved into a run, his long coat behind him. He unsheathed Yamato and began.

Buffy saw Vergil come and stepped back. The vampires had completely forgotten her. He was so different in battle. Although they looked the same, Dante and Vergil had completely different styles. Dante had run up trees and almost glided through the air over his enemies. He toyed with his opponents, taunting them. Vergil did not. He simply killed, he moved little through the battlefield, letting the vampires come to him. Once they attacked, he would dodge and would quickly put them down with his katana.

Vergil saw the last remaining vampires flee. He closed his eyes and let his concentration and magics harden the air around him, giving the air the form of three swords. With a silent command he let them loose, killing the three vampires as they ran. Vergil let out an irritated sigh.

"Um, Spike, how'd he do that?" Buffy asked. Spike just looked at her.

"Magic babe. He's probably as good a sorcerer as Willow is a witch, or at least he knows enough." Spike answered and he starting walking towards Vergil. Vergil was cleaning his katana, which was covered in dust. He sighed again and sheathed his sword.

"Next time try not to bite off more than you can chew." Vergil said as he turned to leave. He needed more battle.

"Hey wait, you have to come back with us. We can help you with that Nero guy." Buffy yelled after him. Vergil stopped and turned slightly. He gave them a small groan and continued to walk off. As he turned his head he noticed three people coming towards him. One of them was Dante. 'Oh great.'

"Hey Vergil, we were working on getting Nero out of your head and we think we may have found a way!" Dante yelled as he approached. Vergil let his shock be absorbed by his cool exterior. 'He found a way, no I can do this on my own. Can I?' Vergil thought.

"Fine brother, get rid of the filth." Vergil said through gritted teeth. Dante ran towards him. Instead of embracing or another form of greeting, Dante flipped over Vergil. As he landed Vergil noticed Dante's blade crackle. 'Shit.'

Vergil dodged the drive attack, "What are you doing you buffoon" Vergil asked Dante. Dante simply laughed.

"C'mon bro, let loose. We haven't played like this since we were twelve!" Dante yelled as he jumped once more firing ebony and ivory. Vergil smiled inwardly as he stopped Dante's bullets with Yamato.

"Dante, have you learned nothing over the years!" Vergil screamed in happiness as he sprung forward. The two crossed blades and shot back.

Buffy watched as the two danced, her eyes barely registered they're swords. "So you've found a way to separate the two?" She asked.

Giles came and sat with her on a tombstone, "Yes we have well, um, it should work. We don't well know exactly what will happen. But that's usually the case. Well we know they'll be split."

"Oh, when are you going to do it?" Giles nodded his head over to where Willow stood alone.

"She's doing it right now, since Vergil is fighting, he won't notice the pain involved." Giles said.

"There's pain involved? How much?" Buffy asked.

"Well, quite a bit, actually too much for any of us to handle, it should be fine for him though, maybe like a bee sting, or maybe getting stabbed. I'm not sure how far their pain tolerance goes aside from it's a lot more than we could possibly think of."

"So they're like, immune to pain and stuff?"

"Well no. I never told you this earlier sine we deal with vampires but demons can only really be killed by those demons that are stronger then them. Think of you getting hit hundreds of times by a baby, no real pain. Compare the baby to a really weak demon. Wait baby to demon, how'd I? Oh. So it's like you can get hit hundreds of times by a really weak demon, or stabbed of sliced or whatever and feel next to nothing then get hit by a middle class demon, a little bit of pain but they can't kill you unless there are a lot of them at once since you'd heal too fast. Then have a really strong demon hit you once, and then you're in trouble because the stronger the demon the longer they're attacks take to heal. Get it?"

Buffy didn't answer. She stopped listening after baby. She just nodded. Dante and Vergil were still fighting. "They really are in a class all of they're own."

"Babe any side that has them has an automatic win." Spike said. Spike was admiring the two combatants. Despite his vampire abilities, he really felt humbled. His eyes could barely see their swords move. They swung with such force that tombstones were cut cleanly in half without them noticing.

Dante laughed as he swung his sword around his body twice, nearly missing Vergil. Vergil's shallow cuts were instantly healed. Vergil jumped at Dante as Dante's sword was in no position to be a threat. Slicing through he barely hit Dante as Dante spun away. Using the hilt of his sword, Vergil smacked Dante in the side of the face.

Stopping what he was doing Dante immediately grabbed his face, "Damnit V don't cheat!" Dante began stomping his foot into the ground, creating small tremors. "Damnit damnit damnit." Mumbling to himself, Dante put rebellion back in it's holding place and stalked over to where Buffy and the others were.

"Didn't know the big bad demon hunter was such a crybaby." Buffy teased. Dante leaned back against one of the tombstones.

"You try getting hit in the face by Verg, he's stronger than he looks." Dante shot back "Is the spell done yet?" Looking over at Willow, he could tell it was.

Vergil looked at his brother playfully talk with the slayer. The scene before him was a symbol of basically he and his brother's lives. Dante talked in the light with other, the majority of those others being women. Vergil was silent in the shadows. "So Sparda boy, are all your reunions like this?" Spike had appeared beside him.

Vergil nodded, "What do you want?" He asked.

Spike smiled, "A helping hand that's all."

Vergil turned away, "You're battles are none of my concern."

"Turning your back. Ever heard of honour?"

"None to the likes of you."

"Hey, I gotta bloody soul now."

"That does not make your past deeds any less evil."

"What about your damned past deeds?"

Vergil remembered, fighting to gain power. He was prepared to tear the world asunder all for the sake of more power. Was he much different from what he fought to destroy? He was better than demons; he had to be better. He was about to destroy the world for the power to protect the mother that he had already lost forever. Humans don't come back. He knew that and refused to accept it.

'I will assist with my blade and mind, to the best of my ability, when the slayer of this time calls I shall answer with a weapon at my hip and a mind ready to die. All this until my debt is repaid' Vergil recited the ancient oath in his mind, which was all that was needed. He made the proper adjustments to accommodate the name of the slayer. While speaking he held Yamato to his forearm and cut, not deep but enough to cover much of the blade in blood. His wound healed after a few seconds.

"I had reason and cause, you had pleasure. Now leave me. Tell the slayer that I will help when I feel I am needed."

"Fine Sparda boy. Whatever you say" Spike walked over and joined Buffy, whispering in her ear, probably telling her of what he said.

Vergil no longer felt Nero. The witch had completed her spell. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

Both Dante's and Vergil head shot up in the direction of a woman's scream. The entire band raced towards the sound. Dante and Vergil reached the bridge first and were stopped dead in their tracks.

"Damnit Willow what the hell did you do?"

A woman was lying on the rocks over the side of the bridge. More importantly was the devil standing on the bridge. Dante and Vergil looked up at the red eyes of Nero Angelo.

Spike arrived close behind Dante and Vergil. He looked shockingly paler, "Oh bullocks this is not going to end well."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Devil May Cry or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far.

Also this chapter introduces some of the Angel characters.

Nero Angelo stood in the middle of the bridge. That foolish human had screamed while backing herself off the edge of the bridge. It was to be expected though, usually things don't materialize out of thin air in front of humans.

Nero saw the small group of people rush towards him, no doubt in response to the woman's voice. Oh well, he needed to stretch his new muscles anyway. His new body seemed stiff; it was not like the old body he had inhabited. That damned witch, forcing him out. Nero hated magic users. He was a swordsman at heart. His old host had been a sorcerer of sorts though, but he had also been a warrior.

So many hosts since his original body was destroyed, the last one was the most fun though. Allowing him to think fighting got rid of him. It didn't, the power gained from each defeated demon was split in half, one half going to each person. It allowed him to become far stronger than he had been when he was on Mallet Island, nearly as strong as his first lord that he swore fealty to. Anger and fury swelled within Nero at the thought of his first lord and trainer, Sparda.

His Betrayal had caused the destruction of the Academy and the deaths of half of its students, leaving only five, Nero being first and least trained, yet one of the stronger ones. Sparda had been picky with his students, and Mundus allowed it. He was, after all, the greatest swordsman to ever grace the Underworld since the original fallen angels. No matter, he must deal with the red clad one.

Ah his old host. They looked similar, more so than most humans who all looked mostly the same to him. They were different. Their scents were different from each other's and distinctly different from normal humans, as was another of their group, a slayer.

A man, older than most, left the group to check on the woman. Nero let him go, he was human and of little consequence when compared the red clad one.

Nero rushed forward, his sword at the ready. Despite the red one and his…brother Nero believed it was called numerical and most likely strength superiority. The two simultaneously jumped over him. The humans, slayer, and vampire were not as quick.

The two humans rushed off, the slayer dove to one side while the vampire held his ground. 'This one is a warrior, excellent' Nero thought as he used his shoulder to bash the vampire's defense. The vampire flew back into a tree, slumping down then shaking to clear his head.

The red one moved quickly, too quickly for Nero's mind. They struck blades, as Nero tried to overpower the red clad one, his brother slashed at Nero's side, causing him to wince and the red one to gain the advantage. The two moved around Nero, both moving like shadows that his blue sword could not hit. It was only sufficient to delay them

The slayer came in, putting a good majority of the force she had into a single punch, Nero quickly blocked a sword slice and used his open palm to stop her attack. Using her arm he flung her into the red one, sending both off of the bridge.

Nero stood tall as his old host looked at him, pure hatred in his eyes. So much hatred, it was beautiful. Nero loved it, if it could be called love. The two rushed at each other.

Nero soon realized how much faster the two swordsman had been. The one in blue sword was far faster than what Nero anticipated; he needed to do something before this battle was over. Using a fist he punched the blue one in the face, ignoring the fact that his hand and arm had to go through the man's katana. Lurching back Nero stopped. The vampire was behind him, as was the slayer. The man in red in the air above him, flying on devil wings.

Nero engulfed himself in blue flame before they could strike and flew off. He needed help… and he knew exactly where to find it.

Dante and Vergil looked at each other as they sat at the Summer's kitchen table. All too shaken up, or in Dante and Vergil's cases annoyed to sleep. "So you're spell got Nero out of me, but in doing so gave him a body. You're very foolish, especially for a witch." Vergil said.

Willow sat over in the corner by herself. This was not the first time her magic had gone awry. "Ease up bro, her spell did what we needed done. And besides you never thought of it." Dante said.

"Of course I thought to, you can't unposses yourself. The rules of magic don't work that way. You can only affect things other than yourself. You can't even heal yourself."

"Whatever, let's just deal with him."

Vergil nodded. Giles had left shortly after everyone was calmed down, saying something about consulting his books about Nero. Which was stupid in Dante's mind. He didn't care about how Nero came to be or what he used to do, as long as he knew how to kill him.

"Buffy you should get some sleep. Don't you work tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah I guess I should. You can look after the house, I don't want that guy coming here."

"'Course babe."

Buffy smacked him lightly as she walked past him. He smiled as she walked out of sight upstairs. He had nowhere to sleep anyway; Vergil had taken the bed downstairs. He really needed it more than Dante did. Dante had moved many of his more… talkative devil arms upstairs. Vergil had given him a protection spell so none of the potentials would be able to do anything stupid with them. Alastor sure did like impaling people; he would hate explaining that to Buffy. The phone rang. "Hello."

"Whose this? Where's Buffy?" came the voice. Dante could hear people in the background. None he knew.

"She's asleep, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh right sorry 'bout that. Well can you go wake her up?"

"No, please leave a message after the fuck off, fuck off." Dante hung up the phone. No he wasn't going to go wake up the slayer. She had to wake up tomorrow then work, then slay things. And besides, did this guy know how many stairs there were to get up there.

Sighing, he pushed the pillows over to the side of the couch and spun down onto them. Pulling the makeshift blanket up, which happened to double as his spare coat, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Angel slammed his phone down. "Damnit."

"What is it? What did she say?" Fred asked.

"Nothing she was asleep, some guy answered."

"Spike?" Gunns spoke up.

"No accent bit of an attitude though."

"Hmm, white hair?" Wesley asked.

"Wesley, we were on the phone."

"Oh right. Don't we have a TV that shows what people look like?"

"That only works when they have one too."

Angel got up from his chair, pacing around the room in random directions. "So what do we do about these demons?" Fred asked.

"We wait until we can reach Buffy, she should be home by about four tomorrow."

"In the meantime?"

"Find out what you can about a group of swordsmen from hell."

"Any names?"

"Yeah, the small one asked the big guy about something, said the big guys name was Nero. Use that. He was looking for them to go to Sunnydale."

Wesley and Fred left the room, leaving Gunns with Angel, "Want me to ask the senior partners?"

"No let's try to keep them out of this."

Gunns left the room, leaving Angel by himself. Worrying himself over Buffy, and who ever the hell she let into her house. Stopping for a moment he quickly wrote something on a sticky piece of paper, went outside and left it on the front of Harmony's computer. He then left Wolfram and Hart.

Vergil forced himself awake at noon. Not only did he need sleep, he also needed food. Coming upstairs he found Dawn sitting in the living room watching TV, which did not seem to bother the still sleeping Dante. "You have food in this house?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure the kitchens that way. We have like old pizza, cereal, juice and all that stuff." She replied. Jerking her head from the TV, she looked at him, then down. Vergil had forgotten to put his shirt on before he came upstairs. He wasn't living alone anymore.

He nodded. Her gazes didn't seem to affect him at all. He turned away and walked back downstairs, coming up moments later with a blue shirt on and a coat that reached just below his calves. He wouldn't have old pizza. He wasn't Dante. He remembered, he needed to get his car out of that park lot soon or it would be towed. He picked his keys out of his pocket and left the house.

Walking to the park lot took him the better part of an hour. Over the years Vergil had attained the car through odd jobs, many dealing with demons. It wasn't flashy. It was a new car and it worked. He decided to take a blue one, to stay with his re occurring trend. He stuck to outside alleys and didn't walk openly in the road. He used his coat to conceal Yamato.

The park lot was large and unsurprisingly crowded. It didn't take him long to find his car. He had put it next to several easily identifiable landmarks that he saw. Opening the car door he heard a noise.

Quickly spinning he found it only to be an old couple with a shopping cart and an increasingly annoying, barking dog. Vergil smiled to himself. He was being paranoid. He sat down and turned the car on. Looking back so he wouldn't hit anything. He drove his car out of the parking lot he soon was on a hunt for a reasonable restaurant.

Dante's eyelids slowly stirred at about an hour past noon. He turned over and fell back asleep. Dawn sighed as she watched him turn over. She returned to watching TV after stopped moving.

Many of the potentials were up and about the Summer household. Some were in the backyard where Xander was teaching them some martial arts that Buffy had shown him. Anya was in the kitchen, talking to some potential's about their new houseguests Dante and Vergil.

Giles had appeared, then promptly left with one of his books. Willow was upstairs, searching on her computer for Nero. She had little success other than a reference to him during the initial war before Sparda took the humans side. Said a black and blue knight with horns had taken over the land now known as South Africa. His area was one of the first to be lost after Sparda.

Dawn didn't like having no one to talk to. She liked Willow and Xander, but they were busy. Turning off the TV she was about to get chips from the kitchen when she heard a buzzing noise from Dante's pocket.

Slowly putting her hand down his pocket, she felt her hand vibrate as it slid around a small cell phone. Flipping it up she answered, "Hello."

"Hello there honey. Is Dante home?" Came the reply. It was a woman. Her voice was sultry and sexy, accompanied by small sighs that sent a shiver down Dawns spine. Dawn shook her head, and then realized she was on a phone.

"Dante's asleep."

"Ah, I bet you and he had such a fun time last night."

"Excuse me! We did not!" Her shouting had aroused Dante. He looked up at her back but didn't say anything.

"Oh honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Could you wake him please? It's quite important."

"Uhm, sure." Dawn turned around to find Dante exactly how she left him. Shaking his shoulder she could see him stir. His eyes opened. "What is it?"

Handing him his phone, "Phone call. HONEY!" She said, the last word like acid.

Taking the phone he put it up to his ear, "Hello." He put up his hand and waved Dawn off like she wasn't already stalking away.

"I thought I was the only one. I knew it since you didn't play me like before"

Sighing Dante took his time, "You have something important for me?"

"Of course baby. I just got the fax from Lucia in France. She sent copies to Lady, Trish and me as well."

"Get to the point"

"Oh my, you're grumpy today. Did she not satisfy you?"

"Nevan…" He growled.

"The guardians of that old Vie Island are acting up, impending doom and all that, said the son of Sparda must call them. Yeah didn't know they even had phones. Lady would not stop bugging me until I called you."

"She's there?"

"Hey Dante." Came a new voice, Lady.

"What are you doing out of Canada?"

"I was expecting to see you in person about this, but instead I find a… secretary. Does she ever wear clothes?"

"Nope." Dante chuckled. "Now I already know about this doomsday thing. It's called the First. Anything else?"

"Yes. Arkham is back."

"Didn't I kill him?"

"Yes."

"So, wanna make sense now?"

"Guess where he went."

"Hell… Oh hell, are you serious?"

"Yes, but don't worry, he ended up near England. Trish can take care of some wanna-be."

"Good. Do I have to ask for anything else?"

There was a snicker on the other end of the line, "Nevan sends her love. Bye bye Dante. See you soon." The other end cut off.

"Soon?" Dante asked himself. That phone call gave him quite a bit to think on. Guardians of Vie de Marli didn't screw around. When they said doom, they didn't mean like a comet that could possibly hit. They mean you're all going to fucking die in the pits of hell, fire and Brimstone type of shit.

Arkham. Maybe that split personality clown was with him. Why did Mundus send him? Must be getting desperate.

Vergil had found a suitable restaurant, a small restaurant mixed with a pub that made the best Chicken Cesar Salad he had ever had. Quickly paying for his food he left the establishment. Looking at his watch he saw a quarter before four. Buffy should get home from work at around four if he remembered how schools worked. She would spend at least an hour there after the students left.

Accessing his car he drove back to the Summer's home and noted that Buffy actually walked to school. Perhaps he should pick her up. He knew where the school was and began driving there.

He arrived shortly after four. He saw the young councilor just coming out the front door. Getting out of his car he waved her over. "Would you like a ride?" He asked.

He opened her door for her and closed it after she got in. As he entered he heard her mutter a thanks. "Pleasant day I hope?"

She looked at him like she never expected him to ever speak. "Do you know what its like working in a school?"

"I'd assume it's easier than slaying."

"It's hell, almost literally with the hellmouth under it. You know about it?"

Vergil nodded. The hellmouth was why he came in the first place. He found this place in a book, noting all of the locations of hellmouths. This one being to closest he moved here and began slaying demons and vampires in an attempt to rid himself of Nero through combat.

Once they arrived home Buffy pushed through the front door, moving into the kitchen and proceeded to eat everything in site, something about forgetting her lunch at home. Vergil smirked and moved downstairs, where Spike was still sleeping. Vergil began practicing his sword forms, ever increasing his speed and fluidity until everything from his shoulders down became blurs.

He added feet movement. He moved around the basement, charging and retreating from invisible enemies. He ended using his judgment cut into the air and sheathed Yamato. Glistening in sweat he took off his shirt and went upstairs.

Approaching one of the potentials he politely asked where he could find the shower. It took the girls a while to answer, obviously mentally fondling him. Vergil grinned at them and turned away.

Nero Angelo was still in this hellhole. The humans called it Los Angeles. How the remaining Academy members could live here was flabbergasting. It stank of humans. The complex they were in alone carried nearly a hundred of them. Borin and Jorin, two brothers from the Academy had taken human forms. They said that despite their weakness, human forms were the best suited for swordsmanship.

Nero did not find it odd that all the Academy members lived together. They had lived at the Academy together for years. Nero was only there for three human years before The Betrayal. He left on his own, deciding to provide his services to Mundus. "Why Nero?" They asked when he came.

Nero took some time trying to convince them to help. Upon Nero's description of the two main targets, each and every one of the devils from the Academy vowed their support. "These men are the sons of Sparda. Our trainer. The devil was responsible for the destruction of our Academy. We must destroy them. They shall pay for their father's deeds."

They had decided to stay for a short time. They needed to get ready. Using magic they concealed their swords to the eyes of humans. They did the same to their dress. Each took the form of a human male.

Each form was different although all of a young, man with excellent physique. Almost as though they specifically made it that way. Borin had long black hair that went to his waist and was of average height. His nose was long and his lips tight. He was, as most human woman would say, unattractive. He wore a simple black shirt and dress pants. His sword, named Havoc was nearly as massive as Nero's. He and his brother Jorin were two of the very first students that Sparda took in.

Jorin, Borin's brother, had white hair. His shoulders were a bit broader than Borins. He was shorter than most men, being only around five foot six. His green shirt hung close to his body and his jeans were so tight it seemed like they belonged to a woman. His face was strong, and round. His eyes were still red. His sword curved back and forth. The pommel of the sword lurched out, creating a small dagger.

Kaine, a devil of tremendous flying capabilities. He was the only one capable of fighting in the air. His white shirt hung extremely loosely and went well below half of his thigh. His pants were extremely baggy as well. His face made him look like a cross between a bird and man. His sword was simple, thin and aerodynamic.

Melko, the first of Sparda's students, and had even faced him in combat during The Rebellion. He was the only devil alive, aside from perhaps Sparda's sons that could match Sparda in combat. He bore a scar from his battle with Sparda. A large cut down his cheek and over his left eye, taking the scar with him to his human form gave him a menacing and sinister look. His sword even looked much like the Sparda; it was massive and appeared to be organic.

To travel with them Nero also took a human form. He took the form of an attractive young man with a clean-cut beard. His short hair traveled nicely into the beard. He wore a business suit and looked just as dangerous as he really was.

The five of them left the old warehouse building in which the Academy members lived. They rarely wanted the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart to know they were there so they lived in a place where humans who couldn't go anywhere else went. Walking down the street they stopped in front of a large van, "You drive these things now?" Nero asked

"Of course, you don't expect devil to go about flying everywhere, especially when they feel like keeping low profiles." Borin said. "Get in."

Nero did so and they were off. They were going to drive to Sunnydale, which would take them well into the next day. With all of the Academy students with him, Nero was sure that the red and blue ones would die.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Devil May cry, Buffy the Vampire slayer and Angel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil walked down the silent street; only the lampposts illuminated the darkness he now walked in. Despite being reunited with his brother Vergil did not like spending time in that house. Sure the people were nice, but Vergil was a loner at heart. He needed solitude, a calm for him to gather his thoughts and think. His mind was still not mended from Nero.

The air was sweet and cool, only a tinge of vampirism presence when he sniffed the air. Using his inhuman eyes he was able to see the shadows move as a vampire stalked back into the darkness of an alley. This was his time alone; he wasn't going to chase some simple creature of the night.

A girl screamed, 'Damn so much for having some peace and calm.' Shrugging, Vergil moved in the direction of the noise.

Dashing through an alley he reached a parallel road from the one he was just on. He saw a young woman huddled in a corner, a vampire lurking overtop of her. Sensing her need Vergil… Decided to play a game, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering where… Oh my you look beaten up young lady, are you all right?"

The vampire sprung around, "You'll want to call an ambulance for this woman, I'm going after the men who did his to her."

Vergil stared at the vampire, 'Not the answer I was expecting,' sighing, he moved slowly past the vampire and looked at the woman. No bite marks, yet. She had still taken a beating. "I don't have a phone, tell me where the men went." Vergil said.

The vampire let out an irritated sound. "Fine I'll do it." Taking out a cell phone, the vampire called for an ambulance. The woman looked up at them like they were angels, ironic that they were the exact opposite.

After the vampire was finished he rushed off. Vergil crouched beside the woman, "Wait for the ambulance to get here." Vergil began jogging after the vampire.

Skidding to a stop Vergil saw five vampires warily watch the one that Vergil was following. Casually walking to stand beside the vampire, Vergil whispered, "So, Shall I take them or you?"

The vampire appeared startled, "These are not men," he said, "You won't be able to fight them. You should leave before you're hurt." Vergil chuckled. The five vampires seemed to be tiring of the standoff.

Three vampires rushed at the two combatants. Vergil slowly stepped back as his apparent ally began a fistfight. Watching, Vergil saw that his new friend had been fighting for quite some time and that these were new vampires. Using his experience, the vampire had already staked one of their enemies.

All the vampire were now crowding around the single vampire, taking small hits that the vampire could dish out before he had to defend himself again. Ducking under one vampire he was able to leave the circle the vampires had enclosed around him.

Vergil took a step forward, "Leave him." The vampires turned to Vergil. Seeing only a human they snickered among themselves. The vampire that had fought them had sneaked over to Vergil's side and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Vergil smiled, moving his hands into his coat reaching nearly to his spine. The vampires took a step back as Vergil withdrew a katana from a holding place that seemed as though they should have noticed a protrusion.

Vergil calmly walked forward, Yamato still sheathed. A vampire lunged. Vergil quickly spun over him and landed behind his as the vampire stumbled. Looking up, the vampire turned to dust. Smirking Vergil moved forward again at a slow walk. The last three vampires looked to each other and ran in together. With a single cut, Vergil killed them.

Shaking Yamato clean Vergil turned to the only vampire left. "Who are you?" The vampire asked.

Smiling again Vergil walked past the frozen vampire. "You should leave. I will not kill you; you have fought beside me. I don't kill allies, even temporary ones. A slayer lives I this town. She will not be as generous."

"You know Buffy?" The vampire asked.

Vergil stopped walking, 'That's the second surprise tonight' He thought as he turned around. "Yes." He said. Vergil began walking away again.

"I'm coming with you." The vampire said, "My name is Angel."

'Odd name' Vergil thought. Spinning around he saw Angel following him. Gesturing the vampire to continue, Vergil began walking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It being still young into the night, Dawn had brought some of the potentials, Dante and Xander to a club in the town. The club was dimly lit with neon as a rock band played. It was too "kiddish" for Dante and Xander's likes, so they sat together drinking and talking. Why the bouncer didn't mind Dante's guns or the fact that his arms and hands let out a dim white light from under his coat was beyond them. He had brought Beowulf just in case.

Dawn and many of the potentials were on the dance floor, much to the young men's delight. As potentials danced and mingled with others, Dawn went to sit with Dante and Xander.

"Hey Dante, uhm, Marcie wants you to dance." She said as she sat down. Dante got up, and then realized he had no idea whom Marcie was.

Marcie was one of the potentials, with long blonde hair; she was easy for Dante to pick out of the crowd. Strutting through the dance floor, he approached her and they began to dance.

Dawn and Xander sat together. Xander noticed that Dawn would not stop looking at Dante, despite his numerous and pretty feeble attempts at conversation. "You really like this guy?" He finally asks.

Quickly turning around, obviously fighting not to blush Dawn said, "I do not. He's really cute though… No I don't, don't look at me like that. Oh fine yes!"

Xander, apparently not ready for that much talking had no idea what to say. Taking a sip of his drink to buy time he said, "Uhm… you want to go after him?"

Dawn did not want to talk to Xander about that, or really talk about it to anyone. Getting up she moved towards the dance floor again, more specifically in the direction of Dante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Spike were out patrolling again, leaving Willow and Giles alone in the Summer home. Willow was in the kitchen, working on her computer about Nero while Giles did the same in the living room with his books.

"Hey Giles look what I found!" Willow yelled, her eyes not leaving the site she had recently found. Giles rushed into the room.

"What's this?" He asked.

The "this" Giles was speaking about happened to be a page completely dedicated to the greatest demon swordsmen of all time. Everyone ranging from Dante and Vergil (though they're files were minute compared to the others) to Sparda and Azreal was on that page, including Nero.

"A member of the Sparda Academy," Giles murmured as he read, "I've never heard of that. The last student admitted by Sparda before his Betrayal and it's destruction. It would appear that only ten students were enrolled. That's a strangely low number. Half are dead anyway."

Giles turned away and returned to his books while Willow continued to look at the page of Nero before curiosity overcame her and she clicked on the link titled Dante. She looked at what it said.

'Despite being one of the strongest devils since the original fallen angels, Dante Sparda, along with his brother Vergil Sparda, are half-breeds. He is one of the few devil swordsmen to use ballistic weaponry. Stronger, though not as skilled as his father, he was able to banish the Devil Emperor Mundus on Mallet island years ago. The epic clash resulted in the destruction of the island and sent a ripple through hell. It is rumoured that this ripple was in fact, fear an undocumented emotion from demons.

During Dante's childhood and adolescence leading into his late teen years, he was in a constant battle with his brother Vergil. This climaxed in the tower known as the Temen-ne-gru, which still has debris in Seattle to this day. Before they're fight it is known that a human male known only as Arkham attained the power of Sparda. Setting aside their differences, the Sparda bloodline destroyed Arkham.

Dante is also allegedly responsible for the death of Arius, a human who dreamed to obtain the power of Argosax the Chaos. After Arius' defeat, Dante also defeated Argosax, banishing him just as he had Mundus.

He is now noted as the savior of humanity, as he has done it numerous times. Taking the title he father bore as the Legendary Dark knight, Dante still fights to this day to hold back the evil from sweeping this world. Although you'll never hear him speak of himself that way, he is quite humble. Except apparently when our sources tell us he is drunk.'

Willow was astonished to find that they even had a picture of him walking down the street. The photo had apparently been taken from a rooftop. He was much younger in the picture and he held a woman with red hairs hand. She didn't appear to be wearing a top.

Overwhelmed by curiosity once more, she clicked the link to Vergil Sparda and read what it had to say about him.

'Vergil Sparda is one of the strongest devils ever to live, as well as one of the most knowledgeable sorcerers to come after the Wizards Genocide in the 1200's. Both he and his brother Dante had since surpassed their father's, Sparda, power. He is a half-breed, part human, part devil. This gave him a heart and something only the strongest devils posses: emotions. This human ability for emotions was his downfall. After his mother's death, Vergil began a spiral of destruction.

Obsessed with becoming his father, or at least as strong as him, Vergil raised the Temem-ne-gru and attempted to gain Sparda's power. After being betrayed by his associate Arkham he was left to die. He managed to enter the arena just as his brother Dante was about to be defeated by the Arkham. Together they defeated Arkham.

Vergil and Dante then fought in the depths of hell. Many demons who were near the fight said that each time their swords clashed it seemed that Hell would be split asunder. Vergil was ultimately defeated. Why is unknown, since it is known that Vergil was the stronger and more skilled of the two at the time. It is rumoured that the fact that Dante had a "soul" of sorts was the reason for Virgil's defeat.

Vergil then went into hiding until a few years ago where he resurfaced in California, killing any demons in his path.'

Looking at the bottom of the page she saw a logo. Wolfram and Hart owned the site. That meant that Angel might know about the two Sparda brothers. The photo they had of Vergil didn't look like him. He was young and looked much like a woman with his high cheekbones, except for his hair. Now he looked manlier with wilder yet still spiked hair and a rougher face.

She then realized something. Dante and Vergil used to be enemies. How did they get along now? They must have had one messed up childhood.

Hearing a click at the front door Willow jumped up. She was relieved to find Vergil coming in the front door. He didn't bother taking his coat off.

Willow stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Angel standing at the front door. He still wasn't able to get in.

"Uhm, can I come in?" He asked Willow.

Willow turned into the living room and alerted Giles to their guests. Standing up Giles surprisingly let Angel in. "What are you doing here Angel?" Willow asked as they all sat together in the living room.

"I'm here because I heard about trouble coming this way." He replied.

Giles asked, "What trouble?"

Angel explained his eavesdropping on a group of devil swordsmen saying they were coming to Sunnydale. Despite probing by Giles they were unable to get anything else out of Angel. Angel said, "Just wait until my team tells me what they can about this Nero character."

Giles sprung up at the mention of Nero, "How many were there?"

"Five."

Giles sat down again, putting his hand on his forehead. The same number as the remaining Academy members. It was safe to bet that these were the same guys. Despite having both Sparda twins on their side, it was still five against two, which were never good odds.

"This is not good," He murmured.

"You know these guys?" Angel asked.

Giles shook his head, "Not exactly. It's safe to say these are the five remaining students from the Sparda Academy. We're in a lot of trouble if they come here." He said.

"Sparda? What does he have to do with this?" Angel asked.

Giles began a lengthy description of what they had found on the Internet about the Academy, Nero and Sparda. He left out the fact that a member of the Sparda bloodline was in the room leaning against the wall.

Vergil's mind was in overdrive. Five on two, not good. If he remembered correctly Melko was still alive and he was only of the only devils to ever survive single combat with Sparda. Even though Dante and he were stronger than their father, Sparda had had thousands of years of training and experience. In short, he was damn good at what he did, and that was killing things.

It was the main reason how he was able to defeat Mundus, aside from the fact that he had become complacent in his rule. Mundus was a politician. He let others do his fighting and maneuvered himself so he rarely had to do the "Dirty work". Sparda on the other hand was a warrior and when he forced Mundus into combat, it was like a marine against a civilian, albeit an extremely powerful civilian.

'Hmm, could I…? No that'd never work. Oh yes I know' Vergil thought.

Vergil moved towards Giles books, "Old man, do you have any on enchantment? My mind is hazy. I'd like to know how to do something again."

Giles looked over, his hand still on his forehead, "Yes, that blue one tells of enchanting and voodoo, the dull green on is about enchanting weapons."

'Excellent.' Vergil thought, 'We might just be able to defeat these guys after all.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante and Dawn had been dancing for the majority of the past hour. The potentials and Xander, all tired of dancing or just a little drunk were sitting together. As Dawn and Dante strolled up, saying they were ready to leave, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Getting home took some time. Since they couldn't fit everyone in the car they had decided to walk. It was fine then since there was still a little daylight left. Now it was nearly pitch black until they got onto one of the main roads. Dante didn't sense any vampires nearby, which was a thankful change of pace.

Reaching the Summer's house, Dante immediately felt a vampire inside the house, and it was definitely not Spike. Rushing in he found the vampire in question having a fun little talk with Giles and Willow. Angelus.

Dante regained his composure and strutted into the room loudly, making Angelus jump to his feet. "Dante…"

"Hey how's it goin' Angel boy?"

"It's gotten worse ever since you tried to kill me."

That wasn't exactly true, Dante shot him a couple times and tried to slice him in half, but he didn't try to kill him. Dante thought Angel was the one terrorizing the couple, not the pile of dust on the floor, anyone could have made the mistake.

"Yeah, but that was so fun."

"You're the guy that answered Buffy's phone?" Angel asked.

"Who did you expect?" Dante answered, swinging is body and arms around dramatically.

"Buffy."

Dante abruptly stopped, "Well you were wrong, so we're even. Anyway why the hell are you here? Don't think a phone call could get you so riled up."

Giles began from the beginning, from the students from the Academy coming here to a massive description of the Academy itself.

Vergil sat by himself off to the side while everyone talked. Quickly scanning the book he was able to find what he needed.

"Guys I have an idea." He announced.

Dante turned his head slightly, acknowledging him. "What is it V?" he asked.

"Well you know how there are five students from the Academy coming here? So I've found a way to make it five on five."

"Awesome… And it is?"

"I'll tell you when Buffy and Spike get back, we'll need them anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buff the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

Sorry about the short chapter, if I'm lucky I'll be able to start another one and have it out be the end of the Easter holiday

I want to again thank the people who have review my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Spike arrived late that night, or early that morning, depending on how you looked at it. Only Dante and Vergil were left up. Buffy had wondered if they ever needed more than a half hour sleep a day. Walking inside, the four made silent greeting, or in Virgil's case a small nod barely acknowledging they're presence.

Whispering Dante said, "Angel was here."

Buffy nearly slapped him for making the joke before she realized he wasn't kidding. "Where is he?"

"Went to a motel, said he didn't want to take up any room. Pretty nice of him seeing as we have next to none."

Buffy slowly nodded. She tilted her head towards the kitchen and they went to get something to eat. "You want anything?" Dante asked his brother as he passed by. Vergil simply grunted and went back to his thoughts.

Once in the kitchen Dante found some coffee and chocolate. He brought them out to Vergil. When he re entered the kitchen Buffy said, "I thought he didn't want anything."

"He grunted. It was a C sharp so that means he wants chocolate. The coffee was a bonus."

Buffy wondered if they had made a bloody system. She imagined Dante and Vergil having a full conversation with only grunt noises and nods. She chuckled at the thought. She was never that close with her sister Dawn.

"We should get some rest." Spike said.

Dante nodded and let Spike past as he opened the door to the basement. Buffy backed out of the room, her eyes never letting the two men out of her sight for some reason. After Buffy left Dante alone in the kitchen, he turned and stood beside where his brother sat. "You sleeping tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm… yes. What time is it?"

"Almost two in the morning."

Vergil's head sunk a little calculating the numbers; neither he nor Dante ever needed more than four hours of sleep and only a minimum of half an hour. If he went to bed at three then he would be able to wake up at the same time as Buffy and hopefully most of the others. "I'll be asleep in about an hour." He said.

"Fine bro, but I get the bed." Dante said as he rushed downstairs into the basement and flung himself noisily onto the bed, abruptly waking Spike and had him mumbling for the next few minutes about damned kids.

Vergil chuckled to himself as he closed his book. His plan would work perfectly. Well, it would if they all agreed. Getting up he put the coffee cup back in the kitchen and went to lay on the coach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil had forgotten that the next day was a Saturday, which meant he was awake long before anyone else. Cursing to himself as he poured coffee into a mug. He sat at the table, the sun barely coming in through the windows.

Finishing his coffee in one gulp, he poured another cupful, 'Hmm, I wonder if anyone would like breakfast. The smell at least will wake some of them.' He thought.

Rummaging through the kitchen, he found a couple frying pans. Finding the eggs, bacon, sausages and bread, he began cooking like mad.

Aside from being a master swordsman, Vergil was also one hell of a cook. He began learning from his mother when he was five, since him getting burned wasn't really a problem. After Sparda left on some mission and never came back, Vergil had done all the cooking for the family since Eva needed to pick up a second job. Vergil didn't mind, he and his brother had gotten along then and his brother was all that mattered.

Dante and Willow were the first up. Willows room was the closest to the stairs and therefore to the kitchen. Dante had smelled the food with his heightened senses and knew his brother was cooking it. It had been so long since he had sat down across from Vergil and ate together.

Soon the potentials in the house were flocking to the kitchen for firsts and seconds. Vergil had attained two assistants in the form of potentials who could barely cook themselves, so they were little help.

Smiling Dante sat at the kitchen table opposite Willow. Finishing the last of his bacon, he silently rose and put the dishes into an ever-increasing pile in the sink. "You don't remember do you Dante?" Vergil asked as he took more bacon and put it on a plate for anyone to grab.

"Remember?"

"I cook, you clean."

"Oh bugger."

Vergil smiled as Dante began to wash the dishes in the sink, wiping them dry so they could be used again.

This breakfast buffet went well into a lunch buffet, with Xander and Anya outside cooking hamburgers and Vergil inside making both pasta and salads. Dante was still cleaning by the time Buffy got up.

"Took you long enough. This things been goin' for hours." He said as Buffy took one of the plates and got herself a helping.

"Whose idea was this?" She asked.

Vergil raised his hand as he put another batch of pasta into a pot. "So you just decided to use up all the food in the house in one big extravaganza."

Vergil had no time to reply before he felt her lips on his cheek. Smiling he turned to face her, but she was already outside talking to Xander.

"Well whose the ladies man now?"

Vergil smiled, "I always was Dante. Remember Barbara?"

Dante's head sunk, "I don't wanna talk about it."

The food coming out soon overweighed what was being eaten so Vergil and Dante were able to join basically everyone in the house outside for a makeshift picnic in the backyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel had arrived and went in through the garage so as not expose him to the sun. Resting against a wall once he got to the basement, he looked from the sleeping body of Spike to swords and other various weapons that littered the ground and shelves.

Hearing footsteps upstairs he went to the top of the stairs. Looking under the doorway he saw that it was in the shade. Opening the door he stepped into the kitchen. Looking outside, he saw a good twenty or so people eating together. Angel sighed thankfully when he saw that they were just finishing up.

He surprised the first girls coming into the house, sending them running, probably for Buffy. He found himself to be correct when Buffy stormed in and punched him in the face.

"Ummm…Ouch?"

"Don't ouch me. You were here yesterday and you didn't even tell me you're coming." Buffy said, hands on her hips.

Angel threw up his hands as Vergil and Dante came barging in, "What a pleasant reunion," Dante said. Buffy shot him a hateful glare while Angel seemed impassive.

Holding up his hands Vergil spoke, "Please. As we know it, we will not defeat Nero and his associates as we are. I have found a way to even the playing field slightly. Now please come with me. I have something to show you."

Motioning everyone to go downstairs into the basement, Vergil opened the door as they moved down the stairs. Once downstairs Vergil asked, "Angel, please take one of Dante's weapons."

Angel picked up Rudra, who protested along with Dante. Vergil ignored the two and told Angel to swing. Angel did.

"Now what did you notice?" Vergil asked the group, as well as the abruptly awoken Spike.

"I saw Angelus here swinging a bloody sword." Spike said.

Vergil nodded, "Your correct, now Dante, take Rudra and swing it yourself." Dante snatched Rudra from Angel's hands and gave it a powerful swing. A hiss of air surrounded the blade and stringer winds moved around the blade as it was swung. Vergil smiled as the others looked at him dumbly. "Now. This happened because Rudra is connected to Dante and will only work for him. Imagine if Buffy or Spike could use Agni and Rudra like Dante does. We would be able to even the field a bit, with a couple lessons from Dante and I."

The others still looked at him dumbly. They got the idea but Dante was first to ask, "And we do that…how?"

Vergil smiled and took Rudra from Dante. Using the enchantments he had learned from Giles' book he was able to force Rudra to work for anyone, not just Dante as he decided. Letting his consciousness leave his body and move about the room at will, he did the same to all of Dante's weapons. Except the Sparda, it seemed a huge force was knocking him away, it felt familiar somehow. Dante could use it anyway.

Spike spoke, "So now any of us five can use these weapons? So what?"

Vergil turned to him and nearly smacked him, "Adding our powers to that of these devil arms, we'll be nearly even matches for the Sparda students, if you guys can learn fast."

Spike sprung up and grabbed Rebellion, "I like this one." Rebellion agreed and Spike abruptly turned into a devil. Buffy jumped back and nearly charged Spike before he turned back, "Oh yes, we'll get along perfectly."

Angel saw what happened to Spike, excited beyond believe he grabbed Alastor and swung her…nothing happened, "Um, it's not working."

Alastor flung from his hands and straight into Buffy's. "Sorry baby, I like this girl more." Alastor said. Buffy's eyes shot open as she turned into a larger version of herself and grew long demonic wings. Abruptly all of the changes stopped and Buffy nearly fell to the floor. "I like her, just call on me anytime honey, and I'll help you out."

Angel, becoming increasingly annoyed that he hadn't been chosen, took Agni and Rudra himself. Swinging twice with each, a massive wall of flame and wind erupted in front of him. Looking at the two blades in astonishment he suddenly turned into huge demon with a massive chest and short and bulky legs. "Lovely look for you." Spike said, snickering.

Vergil loved it, his plan was working out perfectly. Despite having the additional power to even that field, he knew that with little time, they wouldn't be prepared to face devils as trained as Nero and Melko. The others were for those three. Only Dante and Vergil had the power even now to face Melko and Nero, and he still didn't know how powerful Melko was right then.

Dante came out with the Sparda, looking at it oddly, "V, what did you do to the Sparda?"

"Nothing, I couldn't get through to it. Why?"

Dante looked up at his and let demonic power surge through him. Exploding he grew a good four feet in height. Wasp like wings protruded out from his back and his body became covered in armour. Horns grew on his head, elbows and knees. In short, he became a walking mirror image of Sparda.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero kicked one of the tires in frustration. "Stop it." Melko ordered, "It's the damn engine, not the tires."

Nero threw up his hands and stormed off. He headed toward an area of trees on the side of the road where Borin and Kaine sat. "How much longer will this take?" Nero asked them

Borin simply nodded and dozed off again while Kaine got to his feet and walked past Nero, "It'll be awhile now. Melko isn't the smartest devil when it comes to cars." He said.

Nero turned back to the van, a stare of contempt from his eyes. Suddenly the van exploded, leaving Melko nearly unharmed when the dust and smoke settled.

"I guess we're walking now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that's a nice turn of events." Spike mumbled as Sparda's image slowly cascaded away to once again reveal Dante. When Dante was back to his human form he sighed and swung Sparda around his back and into it's holding place.

"Well I'm ready."

Vergil nodded and motioned everyone to take they're new weapons upstairs, "We don't have a lot of time." He said, "We'll need you to start learning to fight with these now."

Heading into the backyard where the potentials were practicing their martial arts Vergil muttered something inaudible as he saw Spike and Angel stop at the steps of the house. Raising another enchantment, Vergil took away all ultraviolet rays around they're bodies, encasing them in a protective shield. "You can come out." He said.

Putting his hand into the sunlight, Angel saw that he didn't burn. Smiling he and Spike stepped outside.

Many of the potentials had moved over to the side to give the five sword wielders room. Dante turned to Vergil and whispered, "What do we teach em first?"

"The momentum technique."

Taking Spike, Angel and Buffy over to the side Dante said, "First is the momentum. If you haven't noticed, these swords are pretty damned big, which means that you have to flow your strikes together. It takes way too long to stop one of these swords then go the other way.

Also, because of the momentum of the sword, it can carry your arms wherever you swing. So while you sword does that, you don't have to stand still."

Dante took Sparda out and did a demonstration. Linking his slices so that Sparda moved in one continuous flow. Then he swung downwards and twisted sideways at the same time. Using his weight Dante swung the sword one way as his feet moved in another.

Angel began imitating Dante almost immediately. Getting the feel for using two swords at the same time was hard for him but soon he was able to direct fire with air in a flurry of slashes.

Buffy wasn't having anywhere near as easy a time as Angel. Swinging Alastor down, she stopped for half a second before she could do anything else with the sword. It was too long a span for her if she was going to be fighting at this level.

Neither Spike nor Rebellion was ever ones for following orders. They happily swung at as fast a pace as Spike could muster, which to Vergil's amazement, was pretty damn good.

The training went well into the night; they stopped only once when Willow and Giles brought pasta out for them. Vergil was practicing on his own since he used a completely different style than what the others were going to be using. He used his katana to provide wide arcing hits while he wielded his sheath blocking invisible blows and striking back.

Dante was trying to use his demon energies to make Sparda do as he willed, and it allowed him. Turning when he wanted into a scythe and halberd. With newfound power he was able to create a bladed staff.

Buffy left at around 10 o clock to go patrolling. Angel had tried to join her but was met with cold refusal.

Dante smiled, "So, guys night in?"

Spike, Angel and Vergil all looked at him. In unison they all said, "Hell no." Then they all walked in different directions. Angel left and went back to his hotel, Spike went out somewhere to get drunk, Dante went to sleep and Vergil practiced implanting his magic into his swordplay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was out with Alastor. She decided to bring her instead of a stake because she needed the practice. Fortunately there was lots of practice to be had.

Buffy found that Alastor was able to dust vampires no matter where you hit them. No more having to go for the neck or stake them in the heart, just hack 'em in half. Using the momentum thing Dante was talking about she swing downwards and cleaved a vampire in half while spinning to the side, using the momentum of her spin she swung Alastor horizontally and cleaved another.

She was nowhere near as good as Vergil or Dante was, but she had only been doing this for a day, and she was pretty damned good.

Spinning and jumping she moved towards the short bridge where Nero had first appeared. To her surprise she saw five men standing together talking. Vampires hid in the shadows near them, but they seemed… afraid. They wouldn't go near these guys. Suddenly all of them turned and faced her.

They took their real forms. Nero stood off the side a bit with his cape draped over the railing.

Borin was tall and lanky. His body seemed as though it shouldn't be able to even lift the sword he held in one hand. His face became flat and his eyes became small and snakelike. Deep red scales covered his joints and purple skin covered what he scales did not. His horns were small and spiked straightforward. His wings were small and they seemed almost as though they were only there for show.

Jorin was small for a demon, about the size of a human. Aside from his height he looked almost the same as Borin. His eyes were multi-coloured. All the colours ever made were in both eyes. His wings took the form of near angelic wings, except they were tattered and faded in gray.

Kaine stood as tall as Nero did. His sword was thin and long, the simplest sword Buffy had ever seen. His eyes were blood red and red fire erupted from them every few seconds. His knees and elbows were engulfed in flame, but didn't hurt him. His face was human, apart from the beak like nose and the canine teeth that protruded from his mouth. His wings though were massive. They sprung outward, each at least as long as he was tall. They were angel wings, feathers fluttered in the breeze. They were hard to see, they were pitch black.

Melko, the supposed leader and most powerful of the group held a massive sword that looked most like the Sparda, but where the Sparda looked magnificent and powerful, this one looked disgusting and ruthless. Canine teeth came out of his mouth as his red eyes glowed. His wings were the same mosquito wings that Dante had.

They all smiled at her, except Nero, who simply acknowledged her. Buffy began backing up, before turning and moving at an all-out sprint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fists pummeling his stomach awaked Dante abruptly, groaning he sat upright and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

Buffy was standing in front of him, sweating like she'd just run a marathon. "Those guys, they're here."

"At the house?"

"No. At the cemetery."

"So they're not here?"

Buffy let out a groan, "That's what I'm saying."

"Well wake me up when they get here." Dante said before lying back down.

Buffy threw up her hands and ran upstairs. She found Vergil in the living room, "Vergil, those guys are here."

"I know. I've felt their presence since they entered the city limits."

"And you're not getting ready?"

"I have been, Spike and Angel are on their way here."

As if on cue, Angel and Spike came in through the front door, almost fighting for who got to go in first. "We saw them on the street, they must've found us."

Buffy looked at Vergil, "Could they have…followed me?"

Vergil shook his head, "No need to, with Dante and I not masking our strength. You guys ready?"

Dante came upstairs with the Sparda. "Well, are they here yet?"

"They're just outside, waiting for us."

Spike spoke up, "So if we stay in here, we'll be fine."

Vergil nodded, "That how they operate, with honour, I'd expect us to end up fighting one on one separately."

Spike raised his hand, "I vote for staying in tonight."

"They'll come eventually." Vergil said.

Buffy had to ask, "How do you know all this?"

Vergil smiled, "Our father trained them. I know how my father did things and I'm assuming they do the same."

"But Sparda betrayed them."

"Sometimes traditions are to rooted to uprooted."

Dante twirled ebony in one hand before spinning it in the air and into the other hand, then back again. "I'm getting impatient, can we go kill them now?"

Vergil smiled at his brother's eagerness. He was excited himself. Grabbing Yamato he said, "Remember what we told you. These guys are both extremely powerful and damn well trained. Use the powers you have immediately. Hesitate and you're dead. Don't touch Nero, he's mine"

Twirling his guns Dante smacked the door open. They formed a line together to face the Sparda students. Angel to Borin, Spike to Jorin, Buffy to Kaine, Vergil to Nero and Dante to Melko.

"Hello boys." Dante said. He always liked mocking demons, especially those who took themselves far too seriously.

Melko spoke, "Single combat, separate in areas and you shall be returned here immediately should you survive, which I sincerely doubt. Do you accept these terms?"

Dante looked to Vergil on his right, then to Angel on his left. Smiling he nodded and said, "Yes."

Melko smirked and snapped his fingers.

Dante's world went black. He was no longer in his universe.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Devil May cry, Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante spun around as he searched for Melko. He was in a new dimension, much like the one he was in when he faced Mundus. He could be anywhere in this universe. He felt the sword cut through space coming at the back of his head. Spinning Sparda with one hand he stopped the blade.

Dante twirled around and jumped, baring ebony and ivory. Melko shrugged off the bullets and shot after Dante.

Melko appeared to be juggling Dante as their swords clashed. Dante had forgotten the rules; he was in space, which meant no gravity, which meant he was screwed if he couldn't force Melko away from him.

As Melko's blade narrowly missed Dante, Dante shifted all of his weight behind his sword and pushed forward with his devil powers, sending Melko sprawling through space.

Stopping himself he rushed back at Dante, coming together in a shockwave that made the closest three stars explode in a shimmer of lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike and Jorin circled each other, waiting. No one was in the dusted and destroyed building around them. This land almost looked like Earth, had it gone through a full-scale nuclear war.

Jorin spun his sword in his hands, watching Spike, watching for hesitation, a mistake, anything to put to his advantage.

Spike on the other hand looked around casually, Rebellion urged him to pay at least some attention, but he wouldn't have it. Becoming impatient, he rushed forward. Hitting blades they spun and clashed again, and again and again.

No one gained an advantage, no one tired. It was endless. The ground around them had begun to be crushed as shockwaves from the force of their blades. Jumping back the two rushed again.

This time Jorin was more evasive; as Spike missed he had to awkwardly turn his body so he wouldn't be hit. Spike was the first to fall back, moving through what was left of an alley, jumping from wall to wall the two met in the middle each time only to be deflected back into the other wall.

Spike deflected Jorin and smashed his shoulder into him, sending Jorin to the ground. Quickly coming down Spike slammed Rebellion through Jorin's ribs with a smirk of satisfaction.

The satisfaction turned to anger as Jorin exploded in power, flinging Spike into the air. Using Rebellions power he exploded as well, turning into a devil. The two clashed in midair with ferocity that dwarfed their fighting beforehand.

Coming back down to the ground they rushed at each other again, their swords moved faster and faster. Smiling Jorin jumped back. He spun with his arms out dramatically and suddenly was consumed in fire, none of which seemed to hurt him. His sword was fire and his hands were on fire. He was on fire, and he was going straight at Spike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel spun and twirled like a dancer around Borin. His second sword had been a great advantage. Borin was becoming increasingly agitated by his foes advantage. Jumping into the air he heaved his sword down, creating an outward shockwave that send Angel sprawling backwards.

Pushing himself to his feet Angel jumped into the sky and span Agni, creating a vortex of fire. With Rudra he sent the vortex straight at Borin.

Borin faced the oncoming onslaught. He let it hit him; he used the dust used from the blast to push through at Angel, smashing him with his shoulder. Angel was sent into one of the surrounding and crumbling buildings.

Jumping up from the rubble, Angel unleashed the full forces he acquired from Agni and Rudra. All three of them roared as they flung themselves at Borin.

Borin dived out of the way, barely. Spinning up he looked at Angel, then a look of annoyance crossed his face. Rebellion protruded from his stomach. Spinning Borin sent both Rebellion and Spike flying.

Angel looked at Spike then to Borin and Jorin, "Do I have to work with you?" He growled.

Spike smirked as he got up and dusted off his coat, "Looks like it ole chap."

Angel rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil jumped back in anger as Nero took another of his blows, only to shrug it as though it were nothing. Sure, the guy was slow, but hell who needed speed when you were bloody near invincible. Cursing again Vergil jumped over Nero and sliced his neck. What would have killed nearly any other demon made Nero grunt…slightly.

Hitting him again with Yamato while stopping Nero's blade with his scabbard Vergil used Nero's huge blade to his advantage. Swiping Nero a good six times quickly before jumping back and surrounding Nero with magical swords that quickly went through his body.

He cursed again as Nero simply shrugged the damage away. Using the cathedral to his advantage Vergil jumped onto a balcony far about and began raining down with his swords and Yamato's dark spheres. It was not the warrior's way, but then again Vergil was pissed and this whole invincible opponent thing was getting extremely tiresome.

Nero dodged some of the damage but thankfully took a good majority of it. Being about nine feet tall and in hulking blue armour, kind of made him an easy target.

Grunting as three spheres exploded through him, slashing his armour. This one was stronger than him, faster. His only advantages were his armour and his healing properties but who knew how long those would last. There were of course, his doubts, which gave Nero all the more power

Vergil was getting really, really pissed. Not only that but Nero had done his displacement technique and was now on the balcony along with Vergil. Vergil transported behind Nero and stabbed repeatedly in the same place in his back.

Spinning around he sent Yamato through Nero's neck, decapitating him. Sighing Vergil leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Nero's body quickly picked itself up and it head as well. Taking the head, the body placed it firmly on its shoulders. A thin blue flame saw to reattaching the two and Nero was again whole.

Sighing again Vergil opened his eyes, pushed himself off the wall and faced Nero again. 'Will this never end?' He thought as he rushed past Nero, slicing him as he ran.

Spinning midair, Vergil bagan another bombardment on Nero's body. Using all the magic he could think of, swords, spheres, even bullets.

Nero laughed at Vergil's efforts. Vergil suddenly realized something, "Stop laughing idiot. You're the one who hasn't even landed a blow."

Nero smiled, or something like a smile, "I don't need to."

Vergil pondered what Nero meant as he entered a melee. Slicing Nero's chest while kicking his kneecap.

Of course, Nero was able to power him on a mind, that's why he needed hosts until Willow's spell. Maybe all he needed now was to be near people. Smiling at his discovery Vergil tried putting it to good use. Using his magic, he blocked all mental thoughts coming to and from Nero.

Nero looked at Vergil in horror as he felt his power seep away. Nero lunged forward. Vergil dodged to the side and rushed in at the opening Nero left. Hitting it with brute force, Yamato surged through Nero's entire body. Hitting the wall Vergil leapt again, slicing through Nero again, and again.

Vergil was mid leap for another strike when Nero's body crumbled. A flash of light surrounded Vergil as he was suddenly backed in front of the Summer's house.

He had won.

Seeing Nagel and Spike together on the curb was an unexpected turn of events. He was unsure about those two fighting. Needing to know he asked, "How'd you guys get here first?"

Angel smiled and Spike smirked, "Turns out the two brothers, not really brotherly." Spike said.

Vergil stared at them, "You mean they turned on each other, why?"

Angel answered, "Well they surrounded us and came in at the same time, we moved and they hit each other. After that they kinda got really pissed at each other."

Vergil remembered it well. It was one of the demons ways. When two siblings are born, a rivalry is also born. It was much the same as sibling rivalries in humans, except demon cases were usually deadly. He and Dante had it, or at least a little of it. Their rivalry had been overcome by their human sides need to do good.

"So they just went after each other?" Vergil asked.

"Pretty much. Which was pretty damned nice of them to stop kicking our asses to waste each other."

Vergil smiled, "Three down, two to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante and Melko slammed their swords together again. So far they had nearly destroyed half the stars visible. Pretty soon this dimension would become a lifeless space.

Dante dodged Melko as another almost barreled into him. Damn guy was able to have more than one doppelganger; something Dante had never been able to master. The three doppelgangers were slashing at him wildly and Dante could rarely get any type of offence in.

Pissed beyond belief Dante let out a surge of demon energy and overpowered the two doppelgangers, making them whisper away in darkness. Dante hadn't unleashed the full power of Sparda. He wonders if Melko could even handle it. He couldn't do it now though; he was having too much fun.

Dante spun and struck Melko's wing. Melko had become aggravated and foolish over time. He probably thought this would have been easy.

Melko roared and shoved Dante before impaling him. Dante slid from the blade and continued fighting. Showing some class Dante taunted Melko, raising his arms out and motioned Melko to come at him.

Melko took the bait and Dante flipped over him, releasing his own doppelganger. He mentally told it to keep Melko busy. With an exact copy of Dante fighting Melko, he had no time to find out which Dante was which and was forced to fight the doppelganger while the real Dante blasted at his side with his twin handguns.

Laughing Melko's skin began to bubble, forcing the doppelganger away into darkness. He grew and a red aura surrounded his newfound height and bulk. Rushing forward Dante was caught off guard and sent sprawling. Using Sparda he deflected one of Melko's attacks, it felt like his arm was broken.

Unleashing Sparda, he swung wildly, using the flames Sparda gained to lash out farther than the sword actually could.

The two entered a massive swordfight. Deflecting, blocking, countering, attacking, dodging and jumping. Everything Dante could do to stop Melko he did. Melko did the same. The two were destroying the dimension. There were only a few stars left as Melko and Dante fought together while traveling at near light speed.

The power emitted by the two dwarfed anything ever seen since the Old Ones and even then loomed over anything they could accomplish. Even the battle between Dante and Mundus was nothing compared to this. This was destroying a universe.

Dante rushed forward and slammed Melko's massive body. Dante's horns tore into Melko's skin before he was kicked away.

Dante was tiring, too much devil energies at too high a level for too long. He needed to end this. Now.

Rushing one last time Dante snapped his finger, using what was nearly left of his power to activate quicksilver. He shot Melko in the eyes with Ebony and Ivory. Melko screamed and clutched his eyes. Dante grabbed Melko's torso and swung his body towards the hottest star left. He would defeat Melko even if it ended with both of them dead.

The star loomed before them as Dante when straight at it. The blue star began searing both of their skins. Their wings were nearly gone.

Melko whispered in Dante's ears, "You shall be ended with me." Melko grabbed Dante so he couldn't push away. The two entered the star, moving towards the core.

Pushing to the centre they stopped. A power struggle commenced, Dante roared as Melko grabbed his burning arms and smashed him in the head. Dante came back smiling, and kicked Melko in the groin.

Pushing off of Melko's back, Dante propelled himself out of the star as it began to go supernova. Spinning through space Dante was suddenly flying through the street in front of the Summer's house. It took three trees to stop him.

"Hey Dante you look beat up." He heard Spike yell over to him as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had been fighting for her life for the majority of the day. Kaine had chosen to fight in the air, knowing he had a massive advantage.

Buffy twirled Alastor as Kaine spun around her in circles, coming in when he could. Clashing the two fought in the air for control. Kain jumped back and Buffy's wings made her stumble forward, allowing Kaine to nearly run her through.

Alasot was having a hell of a time trying to fight back. Since Buffy knew next to nothing of fighting in the air Alastor controlled most of her body to fight with.

Pushing forward Kaine slammed Buffy into one of the surrounding mountains. Using her feet on solid ground Buffy was able to propel Alastor through Kaine's torso. Sure she had won, Alastor and Buffy turned to watch Kaine as he spun around to them, nearly unharmed.

Buffy rushed forward, her wings propelling her. Kaine swept to the side and sliced her wing. Without it Buffy slammed into the mountain.

Using her good wing Buffy spun in circles, slashing Kaine as he came near.

Kaine slammed her other wing, disabling it as well. Buffy could feel Alastor's little remaining power covered her in a protective shield as she fell to the ground.

She looked up to see Kaine smile and disappear back Earth. Buffy closed her eyes as she fell. She had lost, and now she was stuck here… if she survived the fall.

Slamming into the ground in a heap, creating a small crator Buffy sat up. Alastor lay beside her, moaning in her mind Buffy picked herself up and leaned against one of the nearby tree's, leaving Alastor in the floor.

She saw four or more demons approach her. They had small horns in the same style as Nero Angelo's. They were about the size of a tall human, two wore red cloaks while the others wore black.

"Human what are you doing?" One asked in a commanding voice.

Buffy looked over at them with weary eyes, "What're you doing here?"

The demon took a step back in horror, "You measly fool should be on your knees."

Buffy looked to Alastor, "Alastor could you perhaps…"

Alastor sent out a streak of lightning from her tip and burned the demon to a crisp.

"You have a devil's weapon. Have you stolen it?" Another said. They appeared unfazed by their friend's sudden death.

"It was given to me by a friend." The demons appeared shocked by this.

"Who would give a human such a powerful weapon?"

"Like I said a friend."

"Well friend or not, you will be returned to the village by my associates while I search for whatever made the sky weep."

"You mean the lightning in the air, Just to give you an idea, that was me."

"Stupid humans, chain her. She should not escape again. If she does it is both of you're heads."

"Umm sorry no chains for me." Too late they had here. She kicked one and fought fiercely as they chained her.

"I shall take this weapon and give if to Lord Aruthia. He should be pleased with what it can do. You are dismissed."

Buffy was being hauled towards a village by the two demons in black cloaks while the other carried Alastor with him

Buffy whimpered, "Alastor…"

"Sorry honey, I'm all spent up for now." She replied. The demons appeared surprised that Alastor could talk, but they said nothing.

She hoped Dante and the others could find her in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante and the others sat on the curb waiting for Buffy to return. He had regained consciousness only minutes before Kaine appeared.

"Where is she?" Vergil demanded.

Kaine spun to them, "What I was the only…"

"Yeah too bad for you. Now where is she?"

Kaine let out a defeated sigh as his shoulders sagged, "She's on Triaglus."

"Well that was easy."

Kaine looked up again, "You have no way of reaching her. The fact that you know where she is only adds insult to your inabilities."

"Oh really?" Vergil said slowly, before rushing forward and impaling Yamato in Kaine's head, "Well you're dead."

"You're such an ass." Dante laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"V you know how to get there?" Dante asked.

"Of course I do, but I can't actually do it." He replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"I'm trying to think."

Dante threw up his arms and entered the kitchen. Apparently almost no time had passed since the duels had started, which meant that the slayer wouldn't have much time in this realm.

Spike was sitting in the kitchen with Angel, both drinking blood and trying to regain their lost strength.

Agni, Rudra, Rebellion, Yamato and Sparda were together downstairs in the basement. A lot of their power had been used up in the fighting, especially Sparda, which had become close to cracking.

Dante ran into the living room again, "Hey Verg, can't that Willow girl do it?"

Vergil looked up, "I was just thinking that. She's stronger with magic than I am. It's worth a try. Go get her up."

Dante rushed up the stairs, tripped and hit his shin and finally made it up to the top where he soothed his aching leg.

Waling around upstairs, Dante realized he'd never been up here, and had no idea where Willow slept. After walking in on four potentials just waking up and not yet dressed he finally found the room.

Willow was lying asleep under her covers, "Willow," He whispered. Nothing. Dante became annoyed, "Willow!" He yelled softly. Nothing. Girl was a damn heavy sleeper. Getting an idea Dante jumped onto her bed and began hitting her with a pillow. Obviously this woke her.

"Dante!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed and pushed Dante out of her room so fast his head was spinning as he stared at the closed door in front of him.

Vergil came upstairs, "I told you to wake her, not attack her."

"Same thing." He shot back.

"Willow?" Vergil said softly as he knocked on the door, a mumble came from inside and Willow's head popped out of the doorway.

"Can we see you downstairs for a moment?"

Willow nodded, "Sure, I'll just get dressed."

Dante looked at her wide-eyed, "You weren't dressed?"

Dante and Vergil walked down the stairs, Dante mumbling about missing something.

Willow came down shortly after. Sitting together in the living room Vergil asked, "You are strong enough to get people to other dimensions right?"

"Well yeah but I don't know how."

Vergil clapped his hands together, "Excellent. I'll teach you and you can get us to Triaglus."

"Uhmm ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had been brought before the apparent local lord. Aruthia was his name, and by the looks of his furnishings he wasn't a very powerful lord. He seemed to be a mid-sized two-legged wolf. Almost like a werewolf, but more sleek, faster and his nose protruded more. His eyes said he was far more than a dog.

Even so, the guy had a small army of low level demons following him, each almost as strong as Buffy, around the same as a vampire.

"Dorithis tells me you have attained a devil weapon human. How was that possible?"

"My name is Buffy." She said defiantly. A red mark appeared on her cheek as an invisible hand smacked her.

"Humans are not worthy of names. Now what is the name of this wonderful weapon?" He asked, holding the weakened Alastor in his hands.

"Her name is Alastor."

"Really? I know of no weapon in my possession by that name."

"Probably because it isn't yours."

Another smack. "Then how did you attain it? Humans do not carry devil weapons, they are too weak to control them."

"It used to be my friends. He gave it to me."

Another smack. Damn that was getting annoying.

Alastor flung from Aruthia's hands to his surprise and became the form of a human woman, "Now, now, there's really no need for this."

Aruthia took a step back before regaining his composure, "You would take a human form devil weapon? Without my permission?"

Alastor chuckled to herself, "Now dear, who said I needed your permission to do anything. I serve another." She said, looking at Buffy, but Buffy knew she really meant Dante.

Aruthia appeared lost. His loss of control had annoyed him. "You would serve a human!"

"Oh my, I serve whomever I wish. My master wished me to fight alongside Buffy, and so I did."

Alastor's arm spun up and appeared to stop before her face. She smiled as she waved away the invisible hand.

Aruthia's guards appeared to be sweating. Though no demon really sweat. Aruthia snarled, "Guards take the human away. Set her to work in the… fishery I suppose."

Buffy struggled in her chains as the two guards picked her up as they followed a third out the door.

As the doors closed Alastor moved to one of the pictures on the wall, "Who is this?"

"That was one of our divine lords from the old days. All lords keep his picture in their halls."

Alastor mumbled to herself. The man looked familiar. He had the same hair as Vergil. That meant nothing though as devils can produce any human form they wish.

"What was his name?"

"You don't know?"

Alastor turned back to Aruthia, "He looks familiar," She admitted, "But no."

"That is the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."

Two guards suddenly entered, "Sire there is an energy surge coming from the same area as the human was found. We believe it is a dimensional portal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you can do it?" Angel asked as he sat down at a corner of the symbol written on the living room floor. They had gained an audience of a few potentials and Xander, who was especially distressed to find Buffy gone.

Dante, Vergil, Angel and Spike sat in their respected corners of the symbol, with Willow in the middle. "Yeah I can get you there, remember that you have to come back to the exact spot to get back."

Vergil said as he closed his eyes. "Do it."

Willow wove the spell from the books Vergil gave her. A dark void appeared above them and began spinning, sucking what was reality into it. Willow's eyes darted and she wove the spell so the void would only focus on the four warriors.

Spike was the first through then Dante, then Angel and finally Vergil. Vergil was the only one who landed on his feet. Looking about Vergil spotted at least ten demons in black cloaks and another four in red. "Get up. We have company."

The demons were already there by the time Dante and the two vampires had gotten up. Vergil was smart enough to encase the two in the same protective shield as before so they could walk in this planets daylight.

The fourteen demons stood together opposite the two devil and two vampires.

"Humans, where did you come from?" One in red asked.

"Earth. We came in search of a friend named Buffy." Angel said.

"Earth?"

"Another dimension." Vergil stated.

"We know of Earth, but that planet is supposed to be ruled by Mundus and his dark general Sparda."

Dante smiled and crossed his arms, "It isn't, Mundus failed."

The red one chuckled, "Whatever you think human, Mundus controls the strings that move that world."

Vergil came to the forefront of the party, "Now look. Number one we have names," Pointing to each of them, "Dante, Angel, Spike and myself, Vergil. Number two, stop dancing around our question, where is Buffy? And third, if you can't take us to Buffy, leave now."

The one in red chuckled once more and didn't move, "Humans are so arrogant. We will take you to your… Buffy. Chain them and take them before Aruthia. Take their weapons as well."

Vergil turned to his group, "So go along with them?"

Dante smiled, "Sure I'm up for a game."

Angel asked, "Will we be able to get to our weapons quickly."

Vergil nodded, "They'll want to take them to Aruthia as well. Present us and them together."

They allowed themselves to be chained. Three chuckled as Angel doubled over when they all kicked him. Smiling with his head to the ground, Angel rose quickly and stretched his stomach and back muscles.

The convoy had arrived at a large village, almost a small town. Humans toiled together in chains, providing for the complacent demons of this realm. Vergil found the demons disgusting, not because of what they did to humans, but how soft they had become.

Coming before a mansion the group broke off, many of the demons that guarded them were replaced by the mansions own personal guard. They handed over all of the weapons as well.

Vergil and the others were unconcerned with these demons; none were stronger than Spike or Angel. There was a larger force within the mansion though. It was almost as strong as Cerberus, or Beowulf.

They entered a large dining hall, where a man-sized wolf sat eating some sort of meat. His nose twitched and his head shot up, "I was not to be disturbed."

The red cloak bowed, "These humans were found the same area as the new human female. They say they have come in search of them from Earth."

"Earth is controlled by Mundus. They are obvious liars"

Vergil was shocked, even this lord did no know what really happened on Earth. He didn't care much though, "Where are Buffy and Alastor?"

Aruthia smiled, or at least a wolf's smile, "Alastor is in holding with the other devil weapons in my collection. She refuses to let me tame her, saying she serves another and I must defeat him to tame her. Your human friend on the other hand is down in the fisheries working."

Dante almost chuckled for Alastor. Vergil was becoming increasingly impatient with the arrogant noble. Finally his pent up anger erupted, "Get us Alastor and Buffy this instant so we may leave!"

Aruthia grinned again, "You humans are going nowhere, and your chains attest to any threat you make."

Dante smiled and sauntered forward to stand by his twin; still smiling he tore the chains off his hands.

Aruthia took a step back before dashing off. Dante was about to pursue him with the others, who had also freed themselves, had they been actually trapped in the first place. Aruthia came rushing back with three swords, obviously devil arms. Throwing two to his personal guards they surrounded the four.

Vergil slowly spun as Yamato appeared in his hands. The others weapons appeared in Dante's, Angel's and Spike's hands as well. All having a laugh they formed a diamond shape, each persons back to the other three.

Aruthia growled and motioned two of the guards to assault and were quickly struck down by Agni and Rebellion. Aruthia loosened, he knew what this was, and "You are among the rebels are you not?"

Date turned to him, "What rebels?"

Aruthia's mind spun, how had four humans quickly defeat two of his personal guards, who were among the best-trained men on the planet. They say they were not with the rebels but no humans other than them would dare face the demons in combat, especially open combat when they were outnumbered. They were trained, strong and eerily calm, except the one with blonde hair, who seemed anxious for battle.

Aruthia studied the weapons in the men's hands. Each carried a devil weapon, same as the woman they seeked. Why did devils serve humans this way? Aruthia could tell all five swords were powerful; two most of all, and strangely those two were in the hands of what seemed to be twins.

Aruthia always found puzzles entertaining, this stalemate could prove useful in understanding his new opponents, "Who do you serve?"

Vergil's stare intensified, "No one but ourselves."

Aruthia waved Vergils response away, "I was speaking to your weaponry."

Agni and Rudra began saying master before Angel shut them up with a smack against each other. Rebellion on the other hand decided to speak, which he rarely did, "We serve those who are strong enough to tame us. Although the man I work with now is not my true master, by his request I serve in battle with him."

"And who is your original master?"

"My first or the one I spoke of earlier?"

"Your first."

Dante was about to interject when Rebellion told him to stop, "My original maker was a devil by the name of Rebeltrious. He fashioned and imbued my soul into this sword for his liege lord to give to one of his sons when he had them."

Aruthia found Rebellion's testimony almost useless. He wanted to know about this liege lord, "Who was this liege lord?"

"My liege lord was named Sparda."

Aruthia took a step back. This was a monument to Sparda. The Dark knight. The strongest devil to ever walk the dimensions, some said as strong as Mundus, even stronger. He needed that sword; with it he could become one of the strongest and most respected lord on Triaglus. If only he could get through these four humans.

"You are a weapon of the great Sparda. Why do you side with humans?"

Rebellion chuckled, which was another thing Dante had never seen him do. Spike still held Rebellion fiercely, waiting for the demons still surrounding them to charge. It appeared the conversation had stalled the fighting. Was that all rebellion was doing, just stalling? For what? "I side with who I choose young Aruthia. Allow my friends to collect their Buffy and bring Alastor here."

Aruthia sighed and sagged. He had to give in, either that or die by the hands of four unusually powerful humans. "Get them Alastor and bring the human here."

Suddenly the doors broke open and three wolf-like creatures, all larger than Aruthia strode in. The one in the lead stopped abruptly and spoke, "So it is true Aruthia. You are harboring rebellious humans. We suspected as much when you refused to take part in the Wintermoor Ritual."

Aruthia stood to his full height, "Lord Monake. These humans are not my allies. You know my father was ill at the time of the Wintermoor. It is our customs to stay close to an ill relative and you know it. I do not harbor humans."

Monake waved Aruthia's speech away, "You are to be executed for treason Aruthia. Your family will be stripped of its lands and given to your neighboring lords…"

Aruthia interjected, "You mean you."

"Yes I am one of your neighboring lords. That is of little consequence. As I was saying, you will be executed."

Dante jumped up, "About damned time."

Monake straightened his back and faced Dante, "Be quiet human rebel. Guards, take their weapons and re-chain them."

As Monake and his associated turned away they sprung back and saw that all the guards in the room dead on the floor. None of the humans had moved, though one was cleaning blood from his blade.

Vergil rose to his full height alongside Dante, "Look here foolish demon. You are too arrogant and complacent here. You have become weak, had you even been strong in the first place. Now we are going to have our friend here as well as her weapon. We will leave this place in peace and you will not stop us."

Monake had never heard a human speak so…openly. Obviously these humans did not fear them; perhaps they should learn to fear the lord Monake. "Take them!" he roared to his associated. The two wolves released an ornate blade each from their sides before rushing in.

Dante took a step back and Monake smiled. All bark and no bite, like many humans. The smile quickly faded as the other silver haired human rushed forward and sliced the two wolves before they could react. They fell to the floor.

"Get us our friend now."

Monake burst from the room, bounding away with massive strides before leaping to all fours and running like a wolf. Dante smiled, "Or not."

Vergil found all of this a waste of time. They were no closer to finding Buffy and at least the had Alastor. Wait, Aruthia had Alastor. Looking around Dante couldn't find the wolf man anywhere, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You guys go get Buffy. I am so going after that ass."

The others complied and strode out of the room. As soon as they left Dante moved to the window and saw Aruthia in the courtyard, scaling the wall. Kicking the window open Dante leapt out. Falling head first Dante spun in the air. Controlling his descent with his devil powers he hit the floor hard and began sprinting towards the wall.

Aruthia was just jumping down as Dante leapt at the wall sprinting up in and flipping over to land right in front of Aruthia, "Alastor please."

"Die human!" Aruthia roared as he tackled Dante to the ground.

Rolling on his back Dante kicked Aruthia up into the air and flipped up to his feet, spinning and firing Ebony and Ivory at Aruthia.

Aruthia pounced and Dante grabbed the wolf by his throat. Holding him above his face Dante let out a sigh, "So easy. Now Alastor please."

Aruthia sighed and dropped Alastor. She quickly took human form and cooed, "Master, you came for me. So kind of you."

Aruthia gasped, "So…you are her master."

Dante smiled, "Who'd you expect?"

"A devil."

Dante chuckled lowly before erupting in flame then letting them die out, "What do you think I am?"

Aruthia struggled against Dante, "Why… Why do you fight for the humans?"

"I protect them as my father Sparda did. I do right, and besides I like a challenge."

Aruthia gasped again. Their Sparda. The Sparda of legend. Nothing but a sympathizer. This was his son. Easily a powerful devil. How did he not see it? He was nothing before a Sparda. This would not end well.

"What is the meaning of this?" A new voice said.

Turning Dante saw an insect devil. He was far stronger than Aruthia. This must be the same species of devils that Sparda had come from. Aruthia smiled in Dante's grasp, "You should meet the king of this world. That is Sparious. He is the most powerful devil on this planet."

Throwing Aruthia into one of the trees, knocking him unconscious Dante picked up Alastor. "So you want in on this party too?" Dante asked.

Waving his hands Sparious said, "I came to handle the human rebels in this area personally. Since I have apparently found an overambitious one such as yourself I assume I should deal with you, correct?"

Dante smiled and spun Sparda in front of him, "Whatever."

Sparious charged with his own sword, a metallic version of the Sparda. Where Sparda was organic looking, this one was pure metal, gold and jewels. With a single hand, Dante caught the blade in his hand.

Smiling as it started bleed Dante pushed Sparious back with his own sword before throwing him to the ground

"Really now, did you think you could beat me easily human?" Sparious chuckled as he rose, "The enchanted gloves are a nice touch, but no human can best a demon, especially me." Sparious erupted in power, growing in size. His sword became almost a third longer than it had been.

Sparious charged again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil and the others calmly walked into the fishery. Two guards tried to stop them but were instead stopped by Yamato while Vergil never lost a stride.

Finding Buffy quickly was a simple matter. There were only five rows of people, and many were either not blonde and all but one or two seemed like they had not been there for a lifetime. Quickly coming behind Buffy, Vergil grabbed her hand. "Buffy come on."

"Vergil…"

"Yes?"

Buffy sprung on him, nearly choking him with her chain before he snapped it with his hand. She thanked him in between kisses on the cheeks, much to the dismay of both Angel and Spike, who were warily watching both the door and Vergil's hands. Walking towards the door they saw someone blocked it. Monake.

"Halt humans." He said.

Spike rolled his eyes and swung Rebellion aggressively, "C'mon, not you again."

Monake grinned and stepped to the side, allowing them through. There were warriors in black cloaks surrounding the entrance. "Great. Another big fight scene." Both Angel and Spike mumbled.

Vergil suddenly rushed forwards, cutting at least four of the black warriors in a single swipe, they fell to the ground, taking those behind them tumbling as well.

Monake rushed towards Spike. Spike flipped over him and stabbed Monake in the stomach before abruptly pulling it out and beheading the wolf.

Vergil grimaced as he swam through the sea of black cloaks, killing as he went. This must have been the army sent with Monake to take this land from Aruthia. Vergil cared little for the politics of this world and instead concentrated on the next kill, then the one after.

Angel surrounded both him and Buffy with fire and wind, keeping the army at bay while both Spike and Vergil had gone off by themselves to fight more aggressively.

Spike was having a jolly old time with Rebellion. Usually all Rebellion wanted to do was either fight or talk history, which he knew far too much of for Spike's taste. Twirling both himself and Rebellion around he decapitated three more of the black cloaks.

Vergil grimaced as he cleaned Yamato of the blood that covered it. Despite being the thick of a battle, the black cloaks allowed him to wipe the blade clean. They appeared scared, some even taking steps back as Vergil progressed through them. So far not a single one had delivered a blow, or even react.

Vergil's blade blocked a sword coming down as his scabbard smacked the demon in the stomach. Twirling Vergil swung Yamato in a wide arc, killing some and making all others jumped back.

A massive explosion could be heard in the distance as a small group of humans came from a burning building. They each held a primitive weapon, some clubs, and some broadswords. A huge man with a ragged beard led them with a sword as long as Rebellion.

Vergil smiled and rushed towards them, spinning around them and gave them a breathing space. The demons backed away as a few more humans jumped from the flames, all watching Vergil.

The large man stood beside Vergil, "So you're the big fuss?" He asked.

Smiled snickered, "I believe we are. What are you doing here?"

"Originally to free a number of slaves. When we heard Aurthia was being… disposed of we had to help him for our sake. He is far more lenient than many of the lords here."

Vergil nodded and destroyed a single advancing demon; "Aruthia is probably dead by now. My twin will see to it."

The bearded man let out a small smile, "A human against a demon. And you think he'll win?"

"Of course he will. The demons here are weak compared to those of our realm."

The bearded man swung his swords, hitting two black cloaks back. He didn't kill them but they were certainly set back. The other humans had created a defensive semi-circle around Vergil and the bearded man. Beating the black cloaks back.

The bearded man nodded to Vergil as he saw Vergil look at the humans fighting abilities, "We were caught by surprise, we've never seen this many demons in one place. So you are from another dimension. Many of the humans here are, each taken during the yearly Wintermoor Ritual. You have obviously not met Sparious, the king of this world. It's said he's a direct descendant of Sparda, this world's deity. He's far stronger than any demons you've probably seen."

Vergil looked at the mans face. He was being serious. Well of course Sparda would have had other sons. No man could go several thousand years without trying. Vergil had never really thought about it that way. Would this apparent son of Sparda be stronger than he or Dante?

"Really now? I think I can end this fighting and get everyone out."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I need to find my brother, stay here and hold this place."

"Alright, but be damned quick about it."

Vergil rushed off, towards Dante's power. Two sons of Sparda against one, if he even was one. They could rule this world and save these humans. 'Like father had done on Earth.' Vergil thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards Dante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante laughed as Sparious grunted with the force of Dante's fist in his stomach. "Would you look at the big king? Can't beat me, can you?"

Spariosu roared and spun his sword towards Dante's head. Dante flipped over the air and slammed Sparda down on top of Sparious.

"Dante! Come now." Vergils voice came form the woods, quickly followed by his form running out from under the brush.

"Awh, but I was just getting started." Dante laughed at Sparious, who was on his back.

As Sparious rose he backed away from the twins, keeping both in his sight, "Who are you two?"

Vergil ignored Sparious and motioned for Dante to follow. Spinning Sparda into it's holding place, Dante sauntered behind his brother. Leaving Sparious to contemplate his enemies.

"So what is it?" Dante asked as they walked together.

"I have a plan to free all the humans here."

Dante flipped his hair out of his eyes, "And?"

"I've found that this worlds God is our father. They will be quick to follow if we announce ourselves as his sons."

"How will they believe us?"

"You can take Sparda's form. I will enter my own form and show them our powers if they…resist."

Dante chuckled, "As long as the humans stay safe."

Alastor came from her hiding place in her human form, "Can we go home now?" She asked Dante.

"Soon. You need to rest. First Kaine then all this."

Alastor let out a sigh and smiled as she took Dante's arm and wrapped it with her own. Damn assassin could be downright ladylike when she wanted to be. She was just like Nevan sometimes, probably why they got along so well. Vergil didn't even mind them being so close together.

"So…what'll happen next?" Dante asked.

"After we get Buffy home?" Vergil replied.

"Yeah."

"I'll probably be leaving the house for a time. I sure Angel will need to go back to his firm soon."

"What do you mean your leaving?"

"You don't expect me to live with you, do you?"

Dante stretched his hands behind his back, "Whatever bro. Hey have you noticed we've only been here for around a week?"

"Yeah, long week eh?"

"Definitely."

Vergil turned to face forward again. Upon reaching the village, they saw the demons still fighting, only this time they were winning. The humans with the bearded man had nearly been beaten back and Spike, Angel and Buffy were off to one side, each having small cuts covering their bodies and panting for more air.

Jumping on one of the rooftops Vergil used what Dante called his big manly like voice. "Halt now!" He roared from the rooftops. Nothing happened and the demons continued fighting.

"Well that didn't work." Dante laughed.

"Oh shut up."

Dante motioned for Vergil to try again and he tried. Still nothing. "Oh screw it," Vergil said as he threw up his arms, "Just do something."

"So we power up on three?"

"Fine."

"One, two, three."

Dante erupted in red flames and quickly roared as Sparda's image exploded from his own. "Good stuff," He said, "Holy crap." Dante spun to Vergil, or should he say Nero Angelo. "Bro..."

"No he's not," It was Vergil's voice, which seemed oddly out of place coming from Nero's face, "I am in complete control of everything he was. He is no longer a being, he must have entered Yamato after I beat him and fused his powers into it after I defeated him."

"Why'd he do that for you?"

"Honour I'd think. He was trained by father."

Dante smiled and bared his canine teeth, "Hey everybody! Look up here!" He yelled to the demons. Strangely it got their attention. "Uhmm…" Dante started, "We're the Sons of Sparda, you obey us or…umm. What do we do V?"

Vergil waved his brother down, despite his personality, Dante was never the one for public speaking, like the time when the were younger and Dante fought to be the tree in the school pageant so he didn't have to have any lines…

"You will obey our laws we give you now. You shall free the humans; you will make your own crops, your own fish. You will fend for yourselves."

The remark about the humans, which was the purpose of the speech, raised some negative comments from the black cloaks. Apparently these demons had gone a long time with humans doing everything for them and didn't exactly like the idea of them leaving. "Great, can I kill some now?" Dante asked.

"Yes."

Dante went giddy with joy as he pulled his hand back and a fireball grew in his hand. Throwing it like a curveball it struck the ground, incinerating a large group of black cloaks.

"Once again, you will let the humans of this world go. Prepare portals to take them back to their worlds and continue your lives. Might is everything, and you have grown weak and dependant!" Vergil yelled from the rooftop.

The demons began bowing their heads. Dante and Vergil thought they had won, until they saw Sparious on another rooftop. "Oh hell." Dante said, "Can I finish him now?"

"Go." Vergl waved him away and powered down so he could take a seat without going through the roof.

Dante jumped from the rooftop to the one Sparious was on, "Look bud, we're taking over." Dante said.

Sparious laughed, "You can't. You'll have to defeat me."

"That's fine with me."

Dante charged and swung Sparda downward. Sparious blocked and was punched in the face. Abruptly Dante drove Sparda through Sparious' stomach. Grunting Sparios pulled him off the blade and fell to the ground. "Who are you?" He asked weakly.

"We're his son's. Kinda but probably not like you." Dante said blankly as he drove Sparda through Sparious' skull.

"Look's like I win." Raising his sword, Dante gave the crowd a celebratory dance, then bowed and spoke, "So I'm guessing I'm king now?"

The black cloaks began in a wave, going to a single knee and lowering their heads. All of them couldn't see Dante pump his fist and say, "Boo-yah."

The humans had already begun freeing their race from the chains. With a nod and a small smile from the bearded man, they were gone. Moving towards the recently created portals in, not so organized lines, the humans shuffled into them.

Dante, Vergil, Buffy, Angel and Spike together walked with a small escort of five black cloaks and three reds. Reaching the portal back to Earth Dante turned to the red cloaks and pointed; "See those woods over there. Aruthia should be in there unconscious, find him and put him in charge while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Yes Your Majesty. When shall you return?"

"I have no idea. Not soon. I've got things to fix in my world, then I'll come back."

"We understand your orders." Another bow and the demons ran off.

Turning the re united group stepped through the portal and into the Summer's living room. Willow was there, as well as Giles, Xander, Anya and many of the potentials.

"Welcome home." Willow said.

"It's great to be back Will." Buffy said as she hugged her friend.

"Well bro." Dante turned to Vergil with his arms open.

Vergil turned away, "Not a chance. I'll see you all later."

"I should be going back to L.A soon. Fred's probably worried sick over me leaving." Angel said, "Oh can I keep these?"

"Didn't you leave a note? And no. Agni and Rudra stay here." Dante said.

"Fine. Well I left a note but you know how Fred gets." Looking around he saw strange looks from everyone, "Or not."

"See ya Angel. Vergil." Nodding Vergil left through the front door and Angel went to his car in the garage and drove off.

"Where's Vergil going?" Buffy asked.

"His own place." Dante replied, "Don't worry about him, he'll be back, when we need him."

Suddenly Dante's phone rang, looking at the call display it was a cell phone; Lady's. "Hello there." He said.

"Hey Dante. I'm here."

"You came?"

"Yeah, we had a bit of a problem back at your old shop."

"Is it wrecked?"

"…Yeah."

"Why does this shit always happen to me?"

"It was Arkham."

"Wasn't Trish supposed to deal with him?"

"Yeah, couldn't get to him before he got on the plane. She's on her way as well with Lucia. Me and Nevan will be there in a couple minutes."

"This is just great."

Nevan's voice came onto the voice, "Don't worry sugar, we'll be there soon."

Dante groaned and hung up. "We're getting more guests."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello there sugar," Nevan cooed as she hugged Dante. Both standing at the door, Lady yet to come in, Buffy and the others stood inside the house, looking oddly at Nevan.

"That's your secretary?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Dante replied.

"Oh." Dawn pouted. How would she compare to that?

Lady stepped inside, ducking under one of Dante's arms. Dante commented on how much better her hair looked. Lady had finally grown her hair out and it draped down nearly past her shoulders. Kalina Ann slung over her back, she looked almost the same as she had when they first met, minus the skimpy skirt.

"Good to see you Dante." She said mildly as she examined the house, as well as the people living there. Buffy reached out with her hand and Lady accepted it. Spike walked in through the living room door and almost dove back in when he saw the front door still open. Laughing Dante closed it behind Nevan.

Nevan ran her fingers down Dante's chest, "Oh sugar, where's my baby Alastor?"

Dante motioned for her to go into the basement, where Alastor still slept from her ordeals with Kaine and on Triaglus.

Once Nevan left Buffy turned to Dante, "Does she ever wear a top?"

Dante laughed, "She did for awhile when we first started off, since people came in the shop at the time. Now she doesn't since no one ever visits." He made a pouting face at Lady, who waved him off.

Dawn wondered if she could ever compete with these girls. First a demon woman who was far prettier and less dressed, and now a cute brunette. There wasn't any telling how she'd match up against the other women Dante worked with. Dawn really wanted Dante to notice her, even though he was a good number of years older than her. With these girls around, plus a still sort of single Buffy, Dawn didn't think Dante would ever notice her. She wanted to run upstairs to her room and start crying.

"So," Dante began, "When'll Arkham get here?"

Lady sat down in the living room before answering, "He should be here today, or at the latest tomorrow."

The others followed her into the living room, taking their own seats. "So this guys like a wizard or something?" Willow asked.

"More like demonic power controller. He doesn't have magic in the conventional sense like you do." Dante said.

"Oh."

Spike came in from the kitchen, "So, we've faced a lot so far. Most of it when this bloke got here," He pointed at Dante, "We can handle him."

"Maybe not. He's grown a lot stronger since we last saw him." Lady said.

Dante laughed, "So have we. We can handle Arkham ourselves."

"We didn't know what we were dealing with when he came in to the shop. Your wards didn't stop him, had you remembered to fix them so they didn't explode in our faces."

"Oh great."

"So how do we beat him?" Buffy asked.

"You have to enter his realm and defeat him there. We couldn't do it. Nevan had to protect me and I'm human, I couldn't survive there." Lady replied.

"I should call Vergil." Dante said.

"Vergil? Your twin, isn't he dead?" Lady asked, her smile faded and her face darkened.

"Not really. Long story short he's back, and as annoying as ever. At least he's helping out this time." Dante said.

"So what's this realm of his like, and how do we get there?" Buffy asked.

"Trish said that it's where you have to face your biggest fear. She said you'd understand if I said it was like Nightmare's realm on Mallet." Lady said.

Dante leaned back on the couch with Dawn next to him. He didn't notice her glances and small signals. Great another Nightmare deal, he really hated fighting Nightmare on Mallet. It was a lot easier to just slash things and shoot, but no he had to do all this crap to beat him. Including a fight with a griffon when he got sucked inside Nightmare.

Dante put his hand n his pocket and called the number on the piece of paper Vergil had given him. After four rings Vergil answered.

"Hey bro." Dante said.

"What do you want? I was reading."

"Just wanted to let you know Arkham is in town."

"Arkham…"

"V? You alright?"

"Leave Arkham alone. This is my fight."

"You sure?"

"Yes, goodbye."

Vergil didn't wait for Dante to say goodbye before he hung up. Dante looked at he ceiling. Sighing he faced the others, "Vergil said he'd take care of it."

"How heroic of him." Xander said sarcastically.

Xander really didn't like Dante and Vergil being here. It was much better when he was the only real guy around. Now there were two others, both better fighters and probably better looking too. He felt left out. Buffy had been making eyes at Vergil and from what Spike had told him, literally jumped on the guy back on Triaglus. Dawn had been doing the same to Dante, but she was a lot younger than he was and he didn't seem to either notice or didn't make a move.

Willow went into the kitchen with Anya and was beginning to make lunch when Giles finally walked in. "We were wondering when you'd show up again." Buffy laughed.

"Yes well, I had to leave for a bit. Apparently a man has come back and he's already killed two watchers. Named Arkham."

"Yeah we already know. So Giles, meet Lady, Lady meet Giles. Now that that's out of the way Vergil's going to deal with Arkham so don't worry." Dante said.

"Alright. Not that I don't doubt Vergil's abilities, but from our records he's duped the two of you before. Don't want that to happen again."

Dante laughed, "We were young at the time. We're smarter now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nevan laughed as Alastor joked about an assassin being with a succubus. Nevan didn't know whether their master knew or cared about her and Alastor's relationship together but she wasn't about to tell him.

Nevan's heart was broken when she woke up with Alastor gone, even the others too. Sure he didn't seem like it but Beowulf made amazing company. The note Dante left was vague at best, just naming Sunnydale and going to see a slayer for an unspecified time. Just telling her to mind the shop. It was what she always did, first a secretary and guard, then just a secretary when Dante learned to work wards. She hadn't fought in years, probably couldn't anymore anyway. No need with Dante around.

Over time she had made a friendship with Alastor, the only other woman in the house after Lady left for Canada and then Trish for England. Soon that friendship grew into love, then into a romantic relationship. All this of course, was kept discreet and rarely happened outside of the times Dante was either asleep, which for a half devil was almost never, and when he was out on missions and took some of the others instead.

Holding each other in the bed in the basement they laid together, "You know we'll have to tell him sometime." Alastor said.

Nevan sighed, "I know. But still, the awareness of being caught makes it all the more fun."

Alastor laughed softly. "What of Arkham?" She asked.

Nevan sighed again. Despite loving her Alastor was always business first, fun later. Nevan hated her a little for it, but only a little. "Hm, Dante will take care of him, he has already faced his fears. Arkham holds no sway over him."

Alastor closed her eyes and mumbled, "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil walked out his front door, the hallway of his apartment lit with the sun's rays. Moving quickly down the stairs and out the door, only stopping momentarily to hold it open for a young woman carrying groceries.

The early afternoon sun did nothing to lighten his mood. With Arkham back, Vergil had much to deal with. Damn traitor. Played he and Dante like fools, how could he let some insignificant bug do that to them? Visibly angry some of the people on the street took steps out of their way to not get near him.

Breathing slowly he began walking to the car park down the road where his transportation laid in wait. Reaching into his pocket Vergil grabbed his small chain of keys and inserted one of them into the car's ignition. The car came to life and was soon speeding down the streets.

Vergil could feel Arkham's presence. He had arrived only recently, must be only coming into town from Los Angeles. Vergil had never gone to L.A before, he cared little for the pollution and the constant bustle. He much preferred Sunnydale.

Arkhams form was hard to notice in the crowds. He wore heavy clothes, which made him stand out only a little in the California heat. No doubt to cover his face and its odd disfigurement.

Only watching Arkham was hard. With the people around Vergil could not simply cut him to ribbons without having large fallout, probably including the police. Vergil's rage burned inside of him, waiting for Arkham to be alone. The street was alive with people walking each side and cars moved methodically up and down.

Arkham no longer wore his suit he had before. Standing with normal jeans and a hooded jacket that covered his face well, he looked much younger. People still gave him looks; half probably expected him to be dripping sweat. Vergil got many of the same looks, still wearing his overcoat and armoured shirt underneath.

Vergil had faced much more in the past week since Dante got here, more than he had for the two months since he had arrived. Odd how so many people lived their daily lives without knowing what lurked in their town.

Suddenly Vergil was in an alley, Arkham still in sight unaware of Vergil's presence. Smirking vergil jumped to the rooftops. Landing softly Vergil walked to the side that faced the street. Arkham didn't appear to be going anywhere, just walking up and down the street. Even looking into some of the shops windows. There was a Wiccan store on the street; Vergil realized this when he saw Arkham enter.

Jumping down into the alley Vergil walked across the street and entered the Wiccan shop. Arkham was looking at a powdered substance in a glass container when Vergil came in. Moving to stay out of Arkhams sight he nearly hit a wooden shelf. Walking up beside Arkham Vergil looked at him intently, a look to kill. Arkham did not appear to notice that a man was now standing beside him.

Assuming he was an employee Arkham did not look at him when he asked, "How much is this?"

Vergil chuckled and grasped Arkham's wrist, "What service is this?" Arkham asked. Still not looking at Vergil.

"The kind that does not serve evil." Vergil said calmly.

Vergil's voice had changed since the Temin-ne-gru incident. Arkham no longer recognized the voice and was unable to know whether or not they had met before. Unconcerned Arkham was about to use his newfound demonic energies to destroy the employee when Vergil said, "Hold your powers to yourself and leave."

Arkham let a smile invade his face. Damn Wiccans were so noble, so arrogant. "You assume to stop me?" He asked.

"I intent to kill you." Vergil simply stated.

"And what have I done to you to make you despise me so?"

Vergil walked behind Arkham and put his face next Arkhams left ear. "You tried to take wasn't yours."

Arkham spun around and faced Vergil. A shocked look quickly faded as he resumed indifference. "Vergil Sparda."

"Took you long enough Arkham."

Arkham laughed, "I expected you to be tortured by Mundus for the rest of eternity."

"I expected you to stay in hell." Vergil stated.

"Mundus allowed me to return. I was supposed to do an errand for him. But of course he failed to realize he had no hold over me once I got here."

"And what was his errand of his?"

"Something about killing a blonde woman, some former servant of his. Once I learned she sided with Dante, I decided to go straight to him. Odd I should find you instead."

"I found you, remember."

"Yes, you're quite right." Arkham said, still impassive. Vergil intended to kill him. Arkham was ready though.

"Well perhaps you should return to you're master's service." Vergil said calmly as he drew Yamato, causing the woman at the cashier to run out the back of the store.

Just as Vergil's sword was to make Arkham into two halves, Arkham snapped his fingers and blackness engulfed Vergil.

All he could here was Arkham laughing, saying, "Let us see what you fear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante and Dawn were out grocery shopping, leaving Buffy at home to worry over Vergil. What was her attraction to him anyway? He had only been here little more than a week and she had grown to love him. From past experience Buffy wasn't one to jump into loving some one or even liking them. But in a week she trusted him with her life, working with him like she they had been allies for years.

She could see the looks Dante got from Dawn, despite him being probably over his mid twenties. She wondered if Dante and Vergil were immortal. Did they stop aging? Did they age slowly? Why was she thinking about this? Why was she so infatuated with Vergil? She never did really go for the normal guys.

She was watching a mid afternoon show when she heard Dawn and Dante coming home. Dawn walked through the front door, Dante coming in behind her with an inhuman amount of groceries in his hands.

"Hey sis." Dawn exclaimed as she motioned for Dante to put the things in the kitchen. Dante complied and left he sisters to themselves. "He's so great don't you think?"

Buffy laughed, "Don't get any ideas."

Dawn smirked, "Oh too late for that."

"You didn't…"

"Oh not yet. He hasn't even asked me yet."

"Good." Buffy finally said before sitting down again. Dawn happily skipped into the kitchen, only to find Dante gone.

Dante was just closing the basement door and walking down the stairs when he saw Nevan and Alastor cuddled together on his bed. "Hey girls." He said

The two of them shot up, "Hello Dante," They said in unison. Nervously they waited for him to say something.

Dante threw his black and red shirts to the ground, as well as his coat. Alastor and Nevan watched him as he put on his old cargo pants. He put on a black shirt with no sleeves, much different from his normal fighting apparel, but who was he going to fight here? And besides, it would seem weird if he wore the same clothes for over a week.

Standing at the base of the stairs he turned to them, "Oh don't worry about it. Beowulf told me a long time ago."

"He did?" Alastor asked.

"Yeah. He also said it got quite…steamy between the two of you."

Nevan regained her composure and preceded with her usual tone, "He's right sugar. It can get quite hot."

Dante smirked, "Don't try to reel me in Nevan. I'm very proud of you two. Two of the first demons to actually experience love under my command, well usually under my command."

Nevan turned to Alastor before jumping on her, "So that's what that feeling was."

Dante turned his head and walked upstairs. He was about to find Dawn when the doorbell rang. Rushing Dante opened the door before anyone else. Why he decided to do this was unknown to even him. "Hello there." He said.

A young, bald black man stood on the doorstep. He wore a suit and seemed entirely serious, "I was told this is the Summer's residence. Sorry to bother you." HE said as he turned to leave.

"Oh dude, it is."

"I was unaware she was married."

"We're not together. We both just live here. In fact a lot of people live here. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"I am the principal of the Sunnydale high school. I decided to come by personally because Buffy hasn't been at work recently. Of course, she does have more pressing matters."

Buffy came to the front door and stood in front of Dante, lightly pushing him back inside. "Hey Principal Woods. How's it going?"

"Fine. Although we're missing a certain counselor."

"Sorry about that. I've been on a different world. Literally."

Woods laughed, "A portal?"

Dante jumped in, "Excuse me, but usually secret things stay secret Buffy."

Buffy looked at him dumbly before realizing what he meant, "Woods has known I'm the slayer for awhile now. I told him after we were attacked."

Dante didn't seem content with her answer, "So you just told him? Is he even any use to you?"

Woods appeared offended, "My mother was the slayer."

Dante just stared, "So?"

"She taught me how to fight when I was little."

Dante smirked and punched Woods in the gut, then kneed him in the face, "Didn't do a very good job."

Buffy ran over and helped Woods up. She turned her head back to Dante, "You're an asshole."

Dante laughed and went back inside. Buffy turned back to Woods, who was finally on his feet. "Sorry about him. He just arrived last week with three potentials. He and his brother have decided to help us for now."

Woods looked at her worried, "And you're not afraid he'll run off and tell the bad guys all the details."

Buffy laughed, "Please, if that guy wanted to be a bad guy then we'd be in more trouble than we already are."

Woods nodded, "He moved…He's not human is he?"

"Half-devil according to him. Although personally I think he's a bit more."

Woods smiled, "Always are. So are you coming to work today or not?"

Buffy ran inside yelling, "Be down in a minute."

They left in an hour.

Dante slumped down on the couch. Looking around he saw Lady coming downstairs, trying to manage her new longer hair. Dante smirked, "Having some trouble?"

"What? I decided to take a shower. That ride made me smell like crap. How do people do this?" She asked as she tugged her way through another knot of hair.

Dante laughed, "So…hey wait you're a girl."

Lady punched him, "What gave you the impression that I wasn't?"

"Well the whole small girl hefting a massive bazooka was kind of weird. And you were immune to the charms of me, which I might add are quite powerful."

Lady punched him again and walked off, still tugging at her hair. Dante sighed and let his head fall back and finally decided to sleep a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil dove out the darkness Arkham created. Vergils devil powers slowly regenerating the many wounds around his body. His cloak was gone, tore to shreds in the other dimension, his shirt and pants ripped and blood stained. Vergil's mind spun, so much he did not hear Arkham scream as he was thrown back into Hell.

Vergil couldn't stand. After trying multiple times he succumbed and slumped to the floor of the now ruined store. He mumbled incoherently when the ambulances arrived. Paramedics rushed into the shop and quickly ran back out to get a stretcher. When they returned, Vergil was gone.

Leaning against the wall he continued mumbling to himself. Vergil quickly turned and walked briskly away from the street, away from the far to loud sirens. His senses were heightened beyond what they usually were. His own footsteps created an earthquake in his mind.

Jumping up he had to grab the ledge of the building in front of him and pull himself up. Usually he could have jumped twice as high. But now, with the pain, he could barely do anything. He needed time to recover.

Lying on the cool gravel that made up the surface of the rooftop Vergil closed his eyes, still whispering, "I am strong enough to bear this name. I am not weak…father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what a somewhat cliffhanging ending, I tend to do that a lot don't I. Sorry you didn't actually get to see what happened to Vergil, but I think that it probably worked better to just show the results of what happened and had what actually happened remain a secret. Anyways.

_I'd like again to thank everyone that reviewed my story. _

_Right now I'm working on the next chapter (not actually writing but just working out what's going to happen), which will be either the second to last or last chapter of this section of this story (yes there will be more sections, on what I've yet to decide, maybe an Angel section.)_

_Until then I thought that I'd have to give you guys something for reading so I've decided to take requests for chapters, choose a couple or some number and then write them. So if you wanted some monster or situation (say time travel or something) before I close off this section and move onto the next then this is the time to ask. _

_So if you guys have any requests please just message them to me._

_Also depending on how many I get I'll have to cut some out, so just because you've messaged me something doesn't mean that I'll choose it or have enough time to do it. Sorry._


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante's eyelids opened slowly then snapped shut. Damn sun. Mumbling Dante flung his feet onto the floor and rubbed his eyes. He was still on the couch, he forgot to wake up and go to his bed in the basement again. He heard some one making coffee.

"Hey Lady," Dante called out into the kitchen. "What time is it?"

He heard Lady move then saw her image in the doorway. "It's around six in the morning. No one else is up but I was hoping we could get away without any long goodbyes."

Dante smirked, "Awh Lady, I didn't know you felt so strongly for me. I'm touched, but we can get to the touching later."

Lady turned and returned to her coffee, "Not you idiot. Me and Nevan are going back to your shop. Then I'm going back to Canada."

"Oh."

Nevan appeared beside Lady in the doorway. Dante wondered if her not wearing clothes made her faster to get ready to leave. "Don't worry sugar, you're shop will be as good as new by the time you get home."

Alastor stood behind both of them, "Hello master Dante. Umm. Me and Nevan were thinking… since you know about us together. Would it be all right if we went back together. You use the Sparda more and frankly, many of us feel like dead weight since we've got here."

"Of course it will be alright. If the shop's up to par we'll get you two married, or whatever demons do for marriage."

"You mean allow us to have nestlings?"

Dante thought about it for a while, he remembered how bad he was and he was only a half-devil. Imagine having a full-blooded demon, hell more than one. Wait, "But aren't you two…you know…female."

Nevan laughed, "You should know about this Dante, gender doesn't matter for demons like us. We just decide to take whichever gender we prefer."

"Oh. Well, whatever makes you happy we'll do."

Nevan and Alastor bowed, "Thank you," Nevan said. Together the three women left the house and left Dante alone.

Dante awoke some time later. It was much later, but it was Saturday for the Summer house, meaning it was the only day that no one in the group had to go to work. Dante sprung up and saw his brother sitting in one of the chairs next to him, "Good morning brother."

Dante leaned back and closed his eyes again, "What's the big bag for?" He asked.

Vergil seemed surprised by the question, "It is clothing and such, and there's some for us in there. I didn't care enough to look."

Buffy came down the stairs in a tank top and a demin skirt, "So you guys coming?"

Dante thought it was far too early for mind games, "Where're we going?"

"The beach of course. Can't save the world without a tan."

Dante and Vergil had rarely ever gone to the beach, a few times when they were little and training didn't take up the majority of the day. Vergil got up and reached around Buffy, taking her in his arms and whispered a short word into her ear, "Hey you two are… oh well I kinda saw it coming." Dante stated.

"Yes brother. I'm going, are you?"

Dante got up and paced forward then back again, "Nah, I don't do well at…family outings."

Vergil laughed. "Brother, the women of this household will be wearing the proper attire for …"

"I'm coming." Dante said very quickly, almost slurring his words together.

"I knew you would see reason. And no need to worry about us, Xander has been kind enough to lend us his spare shorts."

Dante groaned and picked up the bag Vergil had left on the ground. "What are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing Xander, Willow, Anya, Buffy, Dawn, Dante and Vergil arrived at the beach. The girls kept to themselves with their own car while the boys took Vergil's car. Dante snickered when he saw Vergil's trunks, purple and white. He stopped immediately when he remembered his own, which were a sad green colour.

Dante waited on the trunk of the car for the girls to leave their car. Vergil took the bag and moved onto the sand and into the open, breathing in deeply the fresh moist air that surrounded the lake. Xander appeared with his shirt still on. His physical physique was nothing compared to Dante or Vergil, that being said he was a little self-conscious.

Dante was a little disappointed to see that none of the ladies had changed yet. Vergil smirked at his brother's enthusiasm, and the fact that he had Buffy after only being there for a few weeks. Of course he had saved her life many a time. Xander set up the cooler full of beer and assorted foods and the girls set up their towels in the sand and began taking off their clothes to reveal various bathing suits. Dante thanked God.

Vergil and Dante, having rarely done much outside of killing demons had never really spent the time to get a proper tan. Sitting in one of the chairs along with Xander, Vergil grabbed one of the beers and took a long gulp.

Another car pulled up beside the two cars already there. Odd seeing that Sunnydale had slowly become a ghost town outside of demons and a select few humans, mostly only those on Buffy's side.

Watching as two people got out of the car, Dante recognized the driver as Woods, the guy who he knocked down. He should probably apologize for that. Oh well. The other, a young woman around Buffy's age. Her black her identified her as Faith, the renegade slayer. Dante laughed seeing Faith in a bathing suit, especially how it's whiteness crossed with her dark hair and lipstick.

Vergil smirked, "Well look who it is."

Faith jumped down onto the sand, followed quickly by Woods. Faith smiled, "Jake good to see you again. What're you doing here?"

Dante laughed, "Jake. Uhm V what the hell? Can't you think of anything better?"

Vergil smirked again, looking at Faith's now annoyed and suspicious look, "Yeah, my names not Jake. It's Vergil. I'm here with my brother helping Buffy." He said motioning towards Dante.

Faith sighed, "Never thought you'd be the one to actually fight. What with that sword of yours I didn't expect you to run away. No problems, you saved my life, I can forgive a lie."

"Sorry to leave you to deal with the vampires, but I was getting a headache."

"No worries, as longer as you don't turn into the big blue guy again, we're five by five. Now whose this tall handsome man?"

Dante smirked as she saw him pointing towards him. "Names Dante."

Faith smiled, "Ooh the devil hunter from New York." Coming closer and nearly hugging him, Dante almost thought she'd pull her leg around his right then and there, "Heard you killed things pretty good."

"The best babe."

Vergil smiled and turned back to Buffy. "You're plan for tomorrow will work, especially the axe spell. But, Dante and I will not be there to assist."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Vergil, "What, we need both of your swords there. I need you there."

Dante returned and stood beside his brother, "Buffy. Vergil is right. This is your story, your time to be a legend. We've had our time plenty of times."

Buffy was about to cry, "So you're just leaving us, right before the big fight."

Vergil shook his head, "We're not leaving. This is your legend. We have matters to deal with that are far more important."

Dawn looked over, clearly distraught. She didn't want Dante or Vergil to leave, especially Dante. "What could be more important than this?"

"Vergil and me were talking. We're going to be in the assault with you in the hellmouth, but Vergil and I intend to finish this. We're going after Mundus, Argosax, all of them. Kill them while their eyes are on you." Dante explained.

Buffy sighed, "Be careful. Oh and Vergil, if you die, I'll kill you."

Vergil smiled, "No need to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Dante and Vergil resided in the basement of the Summer home. Everyone else was asleep, waiting for tomorrow. Dante had his arms wrapped around his legs while he looked at Vergil, who was just getting used to having Beowulf back on his hands. "You know brother, Sparda alone won't do. From what I can tell there are five devil lords, four we know of. The fifth could be a wild card, depending on what he can do."

Dante sighed, "Yeah I heard you the first time. If we're each taking two then fighting the last one together then what's going on with that?"

Vergil practiced a roundhouse kick with Beowulf before answering, "I'm guessing you can take Mundus and Tetail. I will deal with Argosax and Crossex."

Dante looked over at his weapons, "What about Tetail, what can he do?"

Vergil practiced switching from Yamato to Beowulf, "From what I found he's the king of malice. He's just a big spider. Agni and Rudra should be able to take care of him."

Dante smiled broadly at his own minds joke, "What's up with that anyway? Why do they give themselves those dumb titles like Master of illusions, or King of Despair, Reign of Chaos. Hell that last one doesn't make sense with the tense and shit. A Reign of Chaos is a time period, or at least a thing. It's not a person, devil or otherwise."

Vergil shook his head, "They're all quite arrogant. We'll beat them, just like father did."

"Yeah, except we'll look good doing it."

Vergil laughed. "So brother, you ready for this?"

"Born ready. You?"

"Before I was born."

"Oh and Vergil…" Dante began.

"Yes?"

"Jake?" Dante snickered.

"You just be quiet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante and Vergil stood together in the school hallway. Dante laughed, "Always thought school was hell."

Vergil smiled. He sat meditating while Dante leaned against one of the lockers. They'd help get ready but it seemed that everyone was helping in little groups where they could talk alone. Faith and Woods, that Kennedy girl and Willow, Anya and Xander.

He and Dante didn't need to talk. They knew what to do. Suddenly three potentials came up to them. Dante recognized them as the three he first met, the three that got him into this mess. The three that got him a family.

"Uhm, Dante? We heard that you wouldn't be fighting with us."

Dante pushed with his back against the wall and stood up straight, "Yeah. We'll only be there for the first little bit. Then Vergil and me are going after the devil lords."

The three clearly didn't want them to go, "But we might need you. Buffy sure seems like we do."

Vergil opened his eyes, "You will be able to do it without us. Besides we're the only two in existence that can stand against the devil lords. You have your battle, we have ours. And ours is on a level above everyone else."

Dante turned back to the three girls, "What my brother means to say is, think of us as two of the big players in the fight against darkness."

"Oh. Please be careful." The three suddenly jumped on Dante, hugging him. "Please come back."

"Don't worry. You can count on me. And thank me for the reinforcements later."

"Reinforcements?"

Dante snapped his finger and off to the side of the hallway appeared Rebellion, holding, well himself in one hand and wings outstretched. Beside his stood a large three-headed dog, about the size of a small person, covered in ice. On the other side was Ifrit, the minotaur beast covered in flames.

"Them." Dante said.

One of the potentials walked over to Cerberus and crouched down to his level. "Thanks for saving us." She said. Cerberus barked and licked her cheek. She shivered.

Dante laughed, "Looks like he likes you."

The other potential laughed uneasily, "By he you mean a demonic three-headed dog."

Dante stopped laughing, "Oh yeah."

Buffy appeared with Giles and Xander, "We're ready, so is Willow."

Spike appeared behind them, "Well let's bloody get this over with."

Buffy began leading everyone downstairs well the potentials, Spike, Faith, Dante and Vergil anyway. Dante's devil arms followed behind them. The others, who weren't as strong as they were, went to appropriate spots to lead the vampires outside, into the light.

Dante glanced at Vergil, who had taken Buffy's hand. And smiled too. Why did Vergil get the girl? Oh how love blossoms when you're in mortal danger, not that he or Vergil were really mortal. Dante smiled, time to take on the big boys.

Dante and Vergil held their breath as they looked down into the cavern. There must be thousands of them. Sighing heavily Buffy held her weapon in the air. It was time to go to work.

As the vampires began coming up the walls Dante and Vergil stepped onto the edge and turned around both whispered, "Good luck." The potentials appeared more confident all of a sudden, held their weapons fiercely. Willow was done with her work. Dante smiled and glanced at Vergil, who was already surrounded by blue blades. They jumped.

Dante span in the air, wreaking havoc on the vampires on the wall. Vergil took Beowulf and pushed his way forward, his foot stretched outwards. Hitting the ground the shockwave turned anything in a twenty-foot radius into dust. Vergil sent the swords out in a circle, creating more breathing room. Spinning the weave of magic the doorway appeared and Vergil held the portal until Dante got there.

They appeared in a small room. Like one from Mallet. It was littered with books, all over the place. There were five mirrors in the room, this was the direct link to the five devil lords and this room was their common room.

Seeing two of the mirrors Dante saw a picture of a large spider in it, much like the phantom, only bigger than Cerberus and made of wood, or at least what looked like wood. Vergil looked through another and saw Argosax.

"Well bro, what are we waiting for?" Dante said as he jumped through his portal. Vergil smiled and dove through his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello there cutie." Tetail said coyly.

Dante turned around and faced the gargantuan spider, "Aren't you a guy?" Dante said, pointing his finger at Tetail.

Tetail laughed, "Oh well yes but…"

Dante put his hands up to his ears, "Not listening, not listening." Dropping his hands Dante looked back up at Tetail. "Well are we going to fight or not?"

"If that's how you want it." Tetail sighed and rushed forward.

Dante jumped onto Tetail's back. For a massive spider Tetail was surprisingly quick. Dante would need to do something awesome for this. Running along Tetail back, Agni and Rudra stabbed into the skin of the spider. Agni cut through easily but Rudra was quickly knocked out of Dante's hands. Looks like only the fire will work.

Heaving with Agni, Dante jumped when he reached the end of Tetail's back. Landing Dante turned and was hit by a tree trunk, well one of Tetail's legs.

Dante got to his feet quickly and dodged another of Tetail's legs. Coming back down Dante slashed through the thick wood, severing it from Tetail's body.

Tetail roared and stepped back. Using another leg he grabbed a tree from the surrounding forest. With each bite of the tree Tetail's leg regenerated, growing slightly larger than it had been.

"You got to be shitting me." Dante grumbled.

Tetail laughed and spoke in his girlish manner, "Itsy-bitsy spider came up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Oh don't you love that song."

Dante grumbled as he picked Rudra up off the ground. Looking around Dante found his way to win, "Hey big guy, you want a waterspout, follow me!" Dante yelled as he ignited Sparda's power and flew towards the apparent island central volcano.

Crouching at the summit Dante waited for Tetail. Putting a massive leg on either side of Dante, Tetail reached and powered over top of the volcano. Dante smirked and dove backwards into the lava.

Being a demon the heat wasn't too bad for Dante, the same couldn't be said for his clothing, which was quickly being burned away. Thank God he brought extras. Swimming through the think lava made Dante feel…well gross. It was like molasses, except with rocks and a hell of a lot hotter.

Reaching the bottom Dante struck the ground with Sparda, nothing happened. Striking again Dante though, 'C'mon make the damn thing explode.'

Suddenly Dante was in the air, floating above the massive eruption, before he knew it he was falling again. Dante watched as Tetail screamed and lurched backwards, his back arching in an inhuman way, not that he was human in the first place, so actually it just went backwards quite far.

Dante landed in the molten lava spewing out of the volcano, hoping up and down Dante made his way to the cool rocks off to the side and saw Tetail still screaming as he fell from the volcano's summit. The lava followed him at frightening speeds, well frightening if you were in front of it. Tetail's legs burned, two had already fallen off and another was hanging by a thread.

Igniting Sparda's power and feeding it into the sword Dante took to the sky and began twirling towards Tetail. Dante's revolutions made the power of Sparda's sword look much more like a whip. A whip that was now constantly slapping through Tetail, wreaking havoc on the flaming spider.

The surrounding forests were burned to ashes and the lava was soon cooling in the sea of blood that surrounded the former island paradise.

Dante saw the portal ignite on the ground, indicating that Tetail was dead. Reaching the ground Dante turned and took a final look at the deceased spider, "God I hate spiders." He mumbled. He shivered a little as he walked back through into the common room.

Going over to one of the desks that held his duffel bag Dante replaced his coat with a new one and put on new shoes.

Sitting down on one of the chairs Dante waited for Vergil. Of course he didn't have to wait very long, Vergil was already there in the shadows. Smirking Vergil came into the light next to his brother, "What took you so long Dante?"

Dante nearly jumped out of his damn seat. Sighing at his brother he answered, "You neglected to tell me he could fucking regenerate."

"Terrible sorry about that." Vergil said, although he didn't appear the least bit sorry.

"So you beat Argosax?" Dante asked.

Vergil laughed as he went back to leaning against the wall, "Of course. You fought him before. The guy looked idiotic, really, what devil is so unimaginative that they just take the form of other demons?"

Dante smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know. By the way why can't we change shape?"

Vergil looked at his brother dumbly, which was hard for him to do, "We're half human. Do you forget these things?"

Dante smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah."

Vergil laughed heartily, "So do I. It's so hard with the power we have. We've been alive for such a little time as far as demons are concerned, as well as our own lifespan and still. We're incredibly powerful. It will be great when we take over this dump."

"Yeah. Especially when we put our own devil arms in charge while we live up there. We'll be like the shadow men pulling all the strings. Always wanted to be that guy, seriously, have you seen the movies when that happens? It's so awesome."

Agni and Rudra almost choked, "You're leaving us master?"

Dante smiled at the two, "Well, we're going to be leaving you guys, Beowulf, Cerberus and Rebellion in charge here while we're up there. We'll communicate with you guys and back you up on whatever you need. We don't want any uprisings now do we."

Agni chuckled, "Uprisings always have the great battles."

Dante smiled. His brother strode forward, "We have rested long enough. Time for round two."

Dante smiled and twirled ebony and ivory, "Let's get it done."

Both of them simultaneously jumped into their respective portals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil looked around the darkened ballroom. Crossex was nowhere to be seen, but Crossex always hid.

Vergil quickened his pace towards a dark figure standing near a window. As Vergil neared he saw outside. It was Earth, only an illusion. It was what Crossex wanted to do to it.

Giant demons made of all different elements whispered into human's ears, despite their sizes, no human noticed the massive demons, only heard their words and obeyed. Without remorse, or compassion, no back talk. The demon told a human to do something and they did it, no matter what it took or what the deed was.

The dark figure turned. Vergil stopped walking, "Mother?"

Eva smiled and walked up to Vergil, caressing his now stubbled chin, "You've grown so much Vergil." She said as she moved behind him and continued walking. Vergil turned and followed.

Vergil's mind raced, "You're dead. I saw it."

Eva smiled, "Not dead, I was captured, forced to watch you die a thousand deaths at the hands of so many demons. Now this. Why couldn't you save the world?"

Vergil tried to grab her hand but failed. Eva stepped back, "My son would never fail so absolutely. You can't be Vergil. Where is Dante, where is my Dante?"

Vergil tried again to grasp his mother, but again she stepped away, "This is an illusion, created by Crossex. You have to believe me, I am Vergil and Dante and I are working hard to make you and father proud."

Eva laughed, "You're father… Sparda left us to die. He wasn't there and he isn't here now. Where is he? Hmm is he hiding? Has he gone so low?"

Vergil stopped, this wasn't right. This was nothing like how mother used to talk about Sparda. "Sparda is wherever he should be. You know father was noble."

Eva looked about to slap him, "No. He was a loathsome demon. I never should have let him to share my bed. Now come, if you are really Vergil you will help me. We have to get out of here."

"But if Crossex was to come through, the veil between the worlds would be shattered. Wait…"

Vergil dove towards him mother, and turned unsurprised as he hit the floor. Crossex stood before him, where his mother once stood. "I knew it." Vergil mumbled as Crossex grew to his full height. He was like the grim reaper, only the scythe replaced by two hands with claws. He was The First's usual representative.

Vergil chuckled, "Crossex, you cannot be physically harmed on Earth, but, I read into it. It's a different story here."

Vergil swung Yamato in a wide arc that clipped some of Crossex's clothing off. Yamato's sheath defended against a swiping hand. Quickly Vergil roundhouse kicked Cossex in the stomach, sending the now corporeal demon into the wall.

Vergil sheathed Yamato and walked slowly towards Crossex, like a predator having wounded it's kill. "You always were too weak for a demon Crossex. Your ways have come to an end."

Vergil strode forward and unsheathed Yamato, employing Nero's powers over top of his own. Nero walked forward, his armour clanking each time he touched the ground. His cape billowing in the dead air. Chuckling softly Vergil and Nero combined their voices into a distortion of both, "Your time is at an end Crossex. Our time is now."

Crossex stumbled back, "I am immortal. The others will just revive me. What do you think you're proving?"

Vergil chuckled again, "That we can defeat you. And you won't be coming back. If all goes well, which it has thus far. There will be no one to bring back. Your…associates are dead."

Crossex moved away from the wall and slinked over to the side, using his powers of suggestion he spoke, "You don't have to do this. We can rule, you and me, here in the underworld. Isn't that what you wanted? Ultimate power?"

Vergil sighed and threw his sword towards Crossex, impaling him to the wall, "To have ultimate power, I would have to rule unchallenged. And besides, my brother, despite his faults, is a far better partner than you'd ever be."

Crossex screamed as Vergil withdrew his blade and sliced again, and again. Until Crossex was nothing, Vergil turned and reverted to human form. Using his hands to wipe the dark green blood from Yamato, Vergil walked through the doorway. "This is far too easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante stood over the body of Mundus, or at least the stones of his body. Unlike before Mundus' throne room did not begin to collapse, instead it remained intact.

Dante almost found it odd to see Mundus. Having him be so weak. But then again he had been beaten so overwhelmingly only a few years ago on Mallet. It would have taken decades for the damage Dante had done the first time round to completely heal.

Dante found it hilarious when he got to look down on Mundus, really now, you face a giant the first time and then some one human sized. It had to be funny; too bad Vergil wasn't there. It would have provided a laugh.

Turning away Mundus began crawling. The scratching of stone against marble caused Dante to turn again, "Give up Mundus. You're not the emperor anymore."

Mundus stopped and looked up at Ebony and her wielder, "Tell your brother he was so fun to torture."

Ebony exploded as the bullet left the barrel and blasted into Mundus' head, causing it to shoot back. Mundus groaned. Dante saw the portal open and turned to step through before he was stopped again.

"Dante…"

Turning Dante faced the old emperor again stagger to his feet. His angelic wings destroyed and broken. His powers nearly depleted. Dante strode forward and placed Ivory onto Mundus' stone eye. "Any last requests?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Tell you're father he was a fool for betraying us."

'What? Sparda alive?' Dante thought, but his finger had already pulled.

Dante turned and strode through the portal, intent on telling his brother this news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil waited in the shadows again. Dante was taking too long, perhaps he should… no, the portal was there. Vergil waited until Dante came through to move, "Had fun?" Vergil mused passively.

"Mundus said dad's alive." Dante stated, quite tactlessly too.

Vergil stood stock still, "Excuse me."

Dante smirked, "That's what he said."

Vergil frowned, "Nothing else?"

"I shot him. Dead people usually don't talk."

Vergil quickly turned his frown upside down (which for all you genius's out there, is a smile) "Tell that to Crossex."

Dante turned to the last portal, "Four down, one to go."

Vergil walked beside Dante, "Ready?"

Dante smirked and grabbed Sparda, "No doubt."

Vergil clapped his brother's back before taking his hand and pressing it against the hilt of Yamato, "Time for the finale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you."

Spike smirked, "No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

Faith yelled for Buffy to get up the stairs but she refused to budge. Spikes eyes shone white and sunlight flew from his mouth, burning his lips and nose. Buffy ducked under a falling rock as the entire cavern began to collapse.

Without another word Buffy took Faiths hand and raced away, leaving Spike to his accepted fate hearing only, "…hurt a bloody lot."

Rushing out the front door, Buffy and Faith were the last two to get onto the buses. Seeing Xander in the driver's seat she told him, "Drive."

And Xander drove. Like a maniac, complete disregard for the fact that there were injured people on the bus, better more bruised than just plain dead.

Reaching the outskirt they stopped and turned around as they saw the town of Sunnydale become undone. Before long a massive crater laid where the town once stood. All that was left was a sign.

Looking into the crater Buffy saw no sign of Dante or Vergil. Not that she should, they were in hell, fighting. Would they even reappear where they were when they left? She turned around and looked at the survivors. Anya, gone, Woods, stabbed, even she was hurt.

She saw Xander punching the wall in frustration. Buffy wanted to do the same. When would she see Vergil again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil and Dante walked side by side into the void. And ended up in an office building.

Dane smirked, "Very anti-climatic." Vergil punched him and continued through the office room, heading towards the double doors on the other end. Pushing them open Vergil and Dante looked around. Great, a meeting.

"Uhm, how can we help you?" A man at the end of the long table said.

Dante yawned and strolled over to them, "So we go through a portal right, and we come here. What would you suggest we do?"

The apparent leader, or at least the guy at the head of the table said, "Impossible, those portals ripe anything short of a Tuora Kahn into pieces. How did you survive?"

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and held it to one of the mens heads, "Doesn't matter. Now that we're here, I say we finish the plan."

Dante appeared dumbstruck, "So…we what?"

Vergil tiled his head sideways a little before slitting the mans throat, "Kill whatever is on the other side."

And they did.

Most of the men were humans, and those that weren't had nowhere near the fighting capabilities to match either of the twins and they were slaughtered.

The portal reopened but before walking through Vergil saw a sign and mouthed the words, "Wolfram and Hart."

Walking through vergil shifted the pathway to their original opening. The cavern, or the now open area in the middle of a crater. Spinning around Dante spotted the bus and pointed, "They're still here." Vergil turned to where Dante was pointing and saw the bus as well.

"So, are we going to fly out of the big hole?" Dante asked.

Vergil smiled and spread devil wings. He took to the skies and began dancing in the air, spinning and twirling. Dante took off behind him and motioned for the Sunnydale survivors to go. They obeyed and entered to the bus and drove away. With two great strokes Dante and Vergil tore after them and flew until they landed on the roof.

"So what are you gonna do V?" Dante asked, sitting on the bus's roof.

Vergil stood above the front window and stared out at the California landscape, "I'm staying with Buffy. We might have something going but I don't know. I intent to stick with it until the end. What about you? Going after father since Mundus said he was alive."

Dante shrugged, although Vergil wasn't looking, "I'm thinking about it. I'm going to Wolfram and Hart. Wherever that portal led us probably wasn't where we were supposed to go, and I think they know why."

Vergil sighed, "You know Mundus was lying. Father is dead."

Dante got up and walked up to Vergil, "Maybe. Mundus seems like the guy to spill heavy shit right before he dies. Either way I'm going to L.A and going after Wolfram and Hart."

Suddenly the bus stopped, sending Dante and Vergil flying off. Vergil landed gracefully and turned on his heels while Dante landed more sluggishly and ended up with a small hole in the cement. Off to the side of the road was a motel. Of course the plan was really to meet up here and talk over what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spending the night in the motel was hell, and a lot more sweaty. Dante woke up early in the morning, not because of his devil strength and resistance to sleep, more because the place smelled disgusting.

Going to the mini-fridge that was opposite his bed he took one of the complimentary water bottles and went outside, leaving Vergil, Xander and that other guy in the humid room.

The wing of the motel had only one balcony and it was at the end of the hall. The survivors decided to take one wing for themselves and since the place had been abandoned they didn't have to pay. But just in case, they were all together and within, "Holy crap it's trying to kill me," range.

Stepping by the opened door Dante saw two of the potentials, well slayers, standing together watching the sunrise. "You two should get your sleep. Had a damn long day."

They jumped around; scared to death, once they saw Dante though they calmed themselves quickly. "Oh Hi Dante."

Dante walked over beside them and leaned against the balcony, putting his arms on the ledge, "Gotta love the sun rising, especially since we're here to see it."

"Mhm, what'll happen now, I know we're going to be talking this morning about it but really, what's going on?

Dante smirked and put his back up to the ledge, "It seems Vergil is staying with Buffy and everyone while you guys try to get all of the slayers together."

"Oh…and you aren't?" One asked.

"No. Vergil and me had a complication yesterday in our plan. I'm going to investigate it."

"Oh. We thought you'd be staying with us."

"Can't. Not with this over my head. Go back to bed."

Dante pushed off of the balcony and walked inside. Rubbing the back of his neck Dante turned to the opening door. It was Buffy. "Hey." Dante said.

Buffy looked him over and began walking down the hallway to the small breakfast area in the lobby before she answered, "Dante I was wondering…"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to be paid?"

Dane laughed softly and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked, "Already got paid."

Reaching the foyer Dante turned around and saw his fully dressed brother waiting for them with Dante's bags. "Dante. You're leaving."

Dante nodded as Buffy looked at him, "I thought you were going to stay with us. Be part of our group, both of you are welcome." She said as she walked beside Vergil and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dante smirked, "Vergil's staying. I'm sure that's what he wants. I'm going to L.A, see these Wolfram and Hart guys for myself."

"Not going to say goodbye?" Another voice said. Dawn was standing in one of the doorways. Her room was closest to the foyer and had probably heard them talking.

"Not good at long goodbyes." Dante said. Dawn immediately pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in no time."

Dawn started crying, odd she would do it now when the day before she was slaying vampires like a pro. She didn't stop when she felt his lips on hers.

Suddenly they were gone, and she wanted them back. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I've watched you since I came here. I knew what you wanted. Think of it as a farewell gift." Dante said as he leaned back, smiling.

Picking up his bags, which were noticeably lighter with his devil arms ruling Hell for him, Dante opened the front door and looked back, "See ya later."

With that he walked out the door. The last thing Vergil, Buffy and Dawn saw were massive demonic wings spread out and take to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends the first section. As you've probably guessed the next will be Dante in L.A, being set in the fifth season of Angel. What episode or when in the storyline I'll have him arrive? I have no idea at the moment.

_**For some of you who may be asking I'll clear it up now. **_

_**I don't like to include specifics from the game or the shows, so I didn't include Argosax or Mundus because both had already been seen and fought. I'd like to concentrate on characters and enemies I create.**_

_**Also some of you may have noticed the lack of Caleb. I didn't include him because he is mostly a physical threat, and with people like Dante and Vergil on the Buffy team it would simply be a nuisance or a waste of time. **_

_**Which has probably been my undoing. I found that I made Dante and Vergil so powerful (and frankly, they are) that for them to be matched realistically was a challenge.**_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Devil May Cry, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you help me?"

"Yes"

"Because I look like her?"

"…Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante had forgotten how big L.A was, and with this many people he couldn't go airborne without the army coming after him. He sat in the dingy diner, by himself, and only lightly sipped his coffee. He didn't want people to see him drink, if they did then they'd think they'd be mugging a drunken man, people could get hurt that way.

Sighing, Dante only lightly sensed the power. One of the Old Ones, but weaker than he should be. Well being cooped up for awhile might do that to some one. The Old One would be no match for Dante, but that didn't mean he wanted to fight him. Once he started making trouble, then Dante would get up.

Dante really should have bought that map. But that old man selling them… not so trustworthy.

So the Old One was apparently up to something, Dante felt the surge; every demon in the city probably felt him. 'Wait, Old One, wolfram and Hart being demonic. Fuck I'm dumb' Dante thought and he slid from his seat and walked out the door…without paying.

"Hey, you going to pay for your drink?" A man asked.

Dante turned, oh hell a cop. Yawning Dante said, "I've got business to take care of."

"You got to pay the man. Or I'm taking you in."

Dante turned and walked into the alley. The police officer followed and missed Dante as he jumped to the rooftops. Dante fixed his coat and jumped to the adjacent building.

Dante heard a scream and ran to the far side of the building and looked down into the alley. Four vampire men were cornering three girls. Stupid girls, always going for the undead guys. Jumping down Dante said, "Hey guys, whatcha up to?"

The four vampires turned around and momentarily forgot about the women. Dante heard another noise as another vampire fell from the rooftops. Angel looked over at Dante and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Dante shrugged, "Saving three girls. Or do you wanna…Yeah thought so." Dante leaned against one of the walls as Angel engaged the four vampires, instantly killing two with some stealthy hidden stakes. The other two fled but were shot down by Dante.

Four vans drove up into the alley and two S.W.A.T teams came up, "Sir team two and three in position." One said to Angel as he moved past.

Dante smirked, "Sir? You're they're boss?"

Angel shrugged and entered one of the vans, "It's a long story."

Dante laughed as he entered the van behind Angel, "I'm sure it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well isn't this spacious," Dante said, whistling as he entered Angel's office.

"I'm a CEO. What do you expect?"

"I was thinking no windows"

"The windows are made of a special glass that reflects ultraviolet rays." An English voice said behind them.

Dante didn't turn around to face the newcomer. Yawning he flung himself in one of the leather chairs that covered the office. "So you're…"

The mans stuttered and spoke, "Wesley Wyndam-Price."

Dante shrugged and absently made conversation, "So what you do here?"

"I'm the senior advisor for historical and demonic research."

"Oh. So you do what?"

"I read books, cross reference and find answers to our many problems." He said proudly.

"And I'm guessing the Old One in the building is one of them?"

"You know of Illyria?"

Dante laughed, "An Old One returning, I'd be surprised if any demon in L.A didn't know she was here."

"Oh dear. Angel I think we'd have problem then."

Angel simply shrugged, "We'll deal with it if it happens."

Suddenly the doors banged open and Spike walked through the doors. Dante jumped out of his seat and stared as he entered. It's not everyday some one comes back from the undead.

"Spike?"

Spike turned and nearly fell over, "Holy damn. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my brothers plan backfired on us and we wanted to find out what the hell happened. The real question is… why the hell aren't you staying dead?"

"Whole amulet thing. Kind of annoying but it happens."

"Everyday."

Angel inspected Spikes face for a moment, "What happened to your face?"

"That damn Illyria wanted to blow off some steam." Spike said, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh."

Wesley continued darting his eyes back and forth between Dante and Angel. Angel had spoken little after he returned from Sunnydale, and what he had said made no mention of this man. Stroking his chin Wesley yawned and said, "Angel I should be getting back to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

Angel tilted his head and said, "Night Wes."

After Wesley closed the doors Angel, Spike and Dante walked over to the large board office area connected to Angel's office.

Dante spun onto one of the chairs and put his feet up, "So what you guys been up to?"

"One of our group is dead." Angel answered.

"Oh damn…"

"She became Illyria."

"And you haven't killed her."

"Can't even if we tried. I don't even know if you'd be up to it."

The doors reopened and a blue skinned, skinny demon walked through, "Up where?"

Angel sighed, "Illryia, what are you doing here?"

Dante spun of the swivel chair and faced Illryia, "So this is the Old One. Not too pretty, but I never really liked blue girls."

Illryia cocked her head, obviously not understanding Dante's remark. "You smell of a half breed."

Dante laughed, "And yet, I'm so much more."

Illyria turned to Angel, "Have all half breeds lost this much respect for the Old Ones? Why?"

Dante got up and circled Illyria, "Let's start on how we got to stay here while you…not so much. And besides I can feel you're power, unlike us you can't hide it, I could take you with one hand."

Illryia cocked her head, "A half breed challenging one of my powers. You know very little about us."

"I know who sealed all of you away."

Again Illryia masked surprise with a twist of the neck, "Sparda. I remember him well. He controlled all of what is called Europe. I cannot believe he betrayed us. It must have been that scheming Mundus that turned many of the Old Ones against him."

That was a new theory. Mundus jealous of Sparda? It fit with what had happened but still, then Sparda would have still been an evil devil. "Nah. He really went good."

"How would one such as you know Sparda personally? And… Have his sword?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm surprised it took you so long."

Angel sat up and began surveying the room, apparently ignoring the three others in the room. "Illryia, Spike. I want to talk to Dante alone."

The two left without question. Angel waited until well after the doors had closed before speaking, "You said something about a complication earlier?"

"Yeah. When Vergil and I went through the last portal, we went to one of your offices."

"What happened?"

"We killed them."

"This must have happened outside of our dimension or else I would have known."

Dante nodded, "So anything you know about it? It's not lie we randomly came to one of your offices."

"I think I do."

Dante sat up, something he rarely did. You couldn't seem badass and uncaring when you were, "What?" He demanded.

"Sparda is alive."

Two people had already said that to him. First Mundus and now Angel. Not that he really trusted either but still. Too much to be coincidence. If Sparda was alive, where the hell was he?

Dante was thinking that much already, "So where is he?"

"I don't know. It turns out I was with him for several months at the beginning of Angel Investigation when he appeared as a demon called Doyle. It seems your father has risen above this world and becomes what appears to be a very large chess game."

"Your terrible at analogies."

"You know what. Let me finish." Angel growled, "As you know, evil and good must be balanced for all eternity or something like what happened at the hellmouth will happen again. It seems that after Sparda won, good and evil were unbalanced because he became so powerful. In fact, if our people aren't mistaken you and Vergil have very little time left as it is. With your destruction of the First Evil and your own powers, the Powers That Be may see fit to remove both of you from this world to maintain the balance."

"Oh." Was all Dante could say

Angel then turned the topic, "Next thing on my agenda. I'm going to need your help."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I've infiltrated a group called the Circle of the Black Thorn. I intend to assassinate all of them."

"That would bring an army after you and your friends."

"I know. I'm going to need you if I want my people to survive that battle."

"You've got my sword, and may I add. That means I'm going to kill things for you."

"I knew I could count on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait. It's the beginning of Summer and I have exams to deal with as well as my first job. As you may notice, the Angel section will be noticeable shorter.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Devil May Cry or Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I'll always be here." Vergil said as he lay in bed with Buffy.

'Damn well engaged,' Vergil thought to himself as he fingered the ring now on his hand. Rome had been the perfect place to do it. Willow was happy as hell… or something that was actually happy, perhaps a kitten or something of that nature. Xander was happy for them, but the guy was still moping over Anya.

Only two potentials, well slayers now, had stayed around. The others were being led by Kennedy and Andrew and were searching for other newly awakened slayers.

Giles had begun reconstruction of the watcher's council. Vergil had said it wasn't necessary. With Vergils, Giles, Willow, Faith and Buffy's combined knowledge they could continue teaching the arriving slayers and recording the history being made at the time. But Giles insisted.

Vergil would have telepathically connected himself to Dante to they could communicate and talk about his progress but the distance was too great for either of them to do so leisurely.

Then he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante slumped on one of the couches and was fast asleep for several hours before he heard the door creak open. Dante would have left it had the person opened the door normally, but creaking usually meant sneaking. "What do you want?" Dante said lazily pointing ebony at the door despite his eyes still being closed.

"Looking for the big man, ah Angel baby there you are." A green skinned demon said as he turned towards Angel's private elevator, which had recently opened to reveal Angel. "Whose your friend?"

Dante slumped up and rubbed his eyes, "Names Dante. Pleasure to meet your scaly ass."

"Lorne. My, he's a pleasant ray of sunshine now isn't he." Lorne said.

"What do you need Lorne?" Angel asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"We've got a problem." Lorne said.

Several moments past by as Dante looked at Angel, then at Lorne, "So, are you going to tell us?"

"Us? Oh no, I'm telling him." Lorne said, pointing at Angel, "Confidential, you understand."

Dante was about to rise when Angel said, "Dante's part of the team."

"Really? Do you remember how long it took for me to get into that? Now you let just anyone in with a nice coat."

Dante continued to rise and walked to the door, "No worries Angel. It's probably boring and I should get to know this place better anyway."

Dante closed the door behind him, hearing only a brief word of this problem Lorne was so eager to share with Angel. Suddenly a portal appeared and rebellion walked through, "Hello master Dante."

Dante motioned for Rebellion to follow him as Dante continued walking and Rebellion fell in line with him so the two of them walked in unison, "How's Hell working out?"

"Many clans are warring with each other and a few are warring within themselves. There are far too many clans to face and bring under our rule at once, even for all of us."

Dante interjected, "So? As though as they're fighting each other then they aren't trying to kill things in this world."

Rebellion shook his head, "Master, you know good and evil must be balanced. Some things balance themselves, such as you and your brothers power levels."

"What about me and Vergil?"

"You must have known that no matter how powerful you or your kin grew to be, the other would become as strong as you almost immediately. Although this did not happen at first because of Nero Angelo's intervention, it has happened now."

"So you're saying that if I was as lazy as hell and Vergil grew more powerful by the day eventually I would equal him no matter what."

"Essentially yes. But only in potential, if you were to not train your body wouldn't be able to put your power to its full use."

Dante let out a loud gruff noise that shook a couple doors and startled the nearby workers.

Rebellion continued, "After some time we took a vote on the matter. Agni, as well as his brother and myself voted on asking for you input before taking action."

Dante sighed, "Why don't you play around in the background, send some clans after a couple other clans and sort of play them against each other."

"Master, we are devils. We know next to nothing about such indirect actions."

Dante continued walking down the corridor and around the corner before he spoke again, "Just bide your time, I'll be down after I'm finished here and I'll deal with the clans."

"Yes Master."

As Dante continued walking beside Rebellion a portal appeared. As they both continued walking towards it Rebellion walked through while Dante still walked on Earth. Turning the last corner Dante found himself outside another lobby and a door saying "Wesley Wyndam-Price." He might as well get to know Angel's team more.

Walking inside Dante saw the floor was scattered with books. "Oh Hello." Was all Wesley said before he returned to his work.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find whatever I can about Illryia." Wesley said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Interesting," Dante drawled as he walked out the door, almost hitting a young black man as he entered Wesley's office.

"Never seen you here before. New?" The black man said.

"Names Dante. Guess I am sort of new."

"Charles Gunn." The man said, extending his hand for Dante to take. An awkward moment arose, as Dante did not take it.

Quickly returning it to his side Gunn turned to Wesley, "So what does this guy do around here anyway?"

Wesley only looked up momentarily, "He's a friend of Angel's."

Gunn murmured an, "Oh" before entering Wesley's room and closing the door in Dante's face.

"Don't think the guy likes me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil immediately moved his hand to his hip. He needed to make sure. He knew Yamato wasn't with him, but he needed to feel its absence himself.

"Hey big guy." An Irish voice said, coming from behind Vergil. Twirling around Vergil came nearly face to face with a short, brown haired man.

"Who are you?" Vergil said cautiously.

"Doyle. Pleasure to meet you."

Vergil saw another man enter the pure white room from a non-existent door. "Vergil."

Vergil immediately recognized the voice. Sparda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante stretched his arms as he walked down the corridor, nearly hitting an intern in the face. Hearing the noises of battle Dante rushed around the corner and into the door.

Spike was in a heap on the ground while Illryia stood by herself in the middle of the room.

Getting up Spike muttered, "Strong as fuck. Already checked. Can you do anything else?"

Dante laughed, causing Illryia to look at him oddly again. Dante thought she didn't like him, or probably wanted to kill him for comparing his powers to hers.

"So Spike. Having fun?"

Spike growled, "Oh its damn great. So far I can get in three hits before getting my ass sent into the wall."

Dante set Ivory and Ebony down beside Sparda, "Mind if I take her out for a test drive?"

Spike walked over to one of the benches and sat down, "Give it a shot. You and your brother are probably the only other people alive that can take her anyway. Just to let you know, she can alter time."

Dante entered his martial arts stance. Dante had trained himself not only in almost every single martial arts known to man but also in linking each attack in every style to almost everything else. Couple that with his inhuman strength made him a weapon of mass destruction.

"So babe, let's get started." Dante said before rushing forward.

Illryia dropped into an early basic karate stance. Dante cut in two jabs before sweeping Illyria off her feet, Dante twirled while Illryia was still in the air, by the time he turned around to hit her still airborne body, she was gone.

Dante looked around momentarily before being kicked in the side of the head, sending him sprawling, only a quick recovery saved him from going through the wall. "Oh right, time shifting."

Illryia laughed, "You thought you could take me. I'll admit, you're funner to play with than this one but you're still nothing."

Dante turned to her, completely unharmed, "Really now? I say we get this party started."

Dante erupted in power. He rocked the entire building and created a small crater underneath him. Surrounded in red lightning, much like the red lightning that crackled around the Sparda, Dante walked out of his self made crater and rushed at Illryia.

Dante put all of his force into a single punch, hitting Illryia square in the face, initiating quicksilver Dante rushed behind her body and caught her leg, spinning her head into the wall and sending her across the room.

Before she could get up Dante depowered and walked over to her. He extending his arm for Illryia to take and said, "We should probably stop before we destroy the entire building. Besides it's obvious you can only take on a little bit of my power."

Illyria, oddly, accepted his hand as she got to her feet, "How were you able to defeat me so easily? There is much about you I would like to know."

"Dante Sparda. Son of Sparda, Ruler of Hell, well not yet anyway and badass defender of the weak, innocent and hopefully attractive ladies."

"I remember the other Son of Sparda, Spartitrion. He died fighting his father though, His son Sparious though should still be alive."

"Holy crap I almost forgot about Triaglus. Sparious was the king, or president or whatever there until he stepped on our toes and we had to kill him and take over."

"And Sparda himself? What of him?" Illryia asked anxiously, actually showing emotion for once.

"No idea."

"What the hell was that?" Angel demanded as he stormed through the doors, followed quickly by Lorne and a teenage boy.

"Dante here wanted to give Illyria a go." Spike said, taking all the blame off of him.

"And you thought in order to find out how strong she was you decided to nearly destroy the building."

Dante sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I was just powering up a bit."

"And you thought you'd power up enough to destroy my building."

"You're lucky it isn't" Dante snapped, "Angel, I like you, but we sure as hell aren't chums. I have no qualms about killing you, everyone in this building and then blowing it to shit. If you want to start demanding things of me than think again and remember who's stronger."

Illyria chuckled, "I like this Dante. He has the fire."

Dante turned to her and surged with power, nearly making her cower, "Shut the fuck up!" Dante nearly yelled, shaking the room, "Angel, this is no longer a favour for a favour. You will help me find my father with all of you're resources and I will help you with your plans. This is a business deal. Treat it as one."

"Are you a superhero too?" The teenage boy asked. Fuck was that the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

Dante nearly smiled, "I guess a little."

Angel moved out of the way of the door, "Since this is a business deal I'll have to tell you that clients aren't allowed to sleep over. Find your own accommodations."

Dante stormed towards the doors, telepathically commanding his weapons to come. They agreed and joined their master in their rightful places and Dante left the building.

Angel turned to the teenager, "I'll have to remember to not get on his bad side. Now Conner it's time to start your training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's going on?" Vergil asked as he turned to face his father.

Sparda fixed his ruffled jacket and said nothing. So Doyle decided to explain, "Well. A long time ago I let this bugger take control of my body and help Angel for a time before he decided to kill himself and come back. Good job mimicking me by the way. Now I wouldn't have agreed to it had I known I'd have to live with him for the rest of eternity."

Vergil did not turn from facing his father, "Why did you leave?"

"I had to become one of the Powers That Be. For the universes at the time I was too strong a force of good for the balance. As you can tell from what happened at the Hellmouth that having the balance too far out of synch can cause an apocalypse to happen should a devil decide to initiate one, and trust me, there always is.

"Buffy Summers is only a small warrior in the fight and you remember how to rectify the balance, the First was able to create thousands of vampires and cause an apocalypse at the same time."

"So you became a Power That Be." Vergil said.

"Yes. That's all the Powers That Be are. We are entities of good that at the time were too powerful for the active fight against evil. In order to preserve the balance we willingly took ourselves out of the fight."

"And you left mother and us." Vergil said.

"As a necessary consequence for the greater good."

Vergil didn't care if he didn't have Yamato. He sprung at his father, punching him in the face.

"You killed her. You're actions killed our mother. You're wife."

"You would have died if I stayed."

"That doesn't make it better." Vergil said, still punching his downed father.

Doyle rushed over to stop Vergil's hand but was swept away. Getting up Doyle said, "Look. If he had stayed, not only you would be dead, the universe would be swallowed by evil. Imagine what happened with the Hellmouth, but thousands of times worse."

Vergil stopped, breathing heavily, "I don't care."

Sparda rose to his feet, still bearing the marks of Vergil's assault, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. To Eva. But unlike you she knew. She knew that my main concern was not our family but all of humanity. I'm sorry I was a warrior and not a father."

"You think that makes it better?" Vergil asked, not caring whether or not he got an answer.

"No. But you will listen to what I have to say."

"Then speak so I may never see you again."

"We need you and Dante to become Powers that Be."

Vergil nearly stumbled back, "Why?"

"The same reason I had to."

"Why both?" Vergil asked.

"We don't need both but if either of you agree you'll both go."

"Why?"

Sparda straightened his back and touched his stinging face, "When you were younger, I watched you. You met a demon affectionately called Rabi. He told you that you were connected to your brother. He was right you are connected to Dante." Sparda said.

That was the first time Sparda had said either of the twins names and Vergil felt a surge of… something at knowing it was Dante's name.

Sparda continued, "Whatever one of you decides you both will become. You're link works like that. If you had been the one son instead of two, you would right now be as strong as you and Dante combined.

"Soon though, Dante will throw the balance too far. You, Vergil, must stop him before his actions lead to the destruction of all good, including Buffy." Sparda explained

"I won't become one of you. I want to stay with my fiancée."

"I understand. I was the same way in the beginning." Sparda sighed, thinking of Eva.

"Dante and I will find another way. You can return me to my bed, and Buffy." Vergil said, turning away from his father

"As you wish son. But answer me this first. What makes you think you'll succeed? Remember you failed the first time."

"That was an apparition. From Arkham. I'm no longer weak. Wait. Why are you not within the Sparda devil arm?"

"Sparda devil arm?" Sparda said blankly.

"You're sword. The one you used."

Sparda nodded, "Yes the Yamato, you have it don't you?"

"Then where did the Force Edge come from?"

"You'll figure it out." Sparda said. He waved his hand and Sparda, along with Doyle and the white room faded to blackness. Then he saw another image. Buffy's hair, he was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante growled as he slumped through the back alley off of Boulevard Drive. He shouldn't have snapped like that. It wasn't like him, to lose his cool so easily. Dante hadn't even triggered and Angel was all, "Rawr I'm a CEO don't blow up my building" Bloody jackass.

"Excuse me sir?" A man in a suit said. The guy had come from nowhere, so obviously not a guy.

"What do you want?" Dante said, sighing as he did so. Feigning ignorance and indifference, he was good at that.

"My name is Marcus Hamilton. You were at our offices earlier tonight." Marcus said.

"And? I'm sure you get a lot of new people there."

"That's true but nonetheless the Senior Partners have taken an interest in you." The man said, all businesslike, Dante hated businessman, like that used salesman when he was little…"-and would appreciate you're cooperation."

Dante tweaked his head, "Sorry bud, wasn't listening."

Marcus sighed and slumped his shoulders a little. "I see, I'm sure you're head is filled with…well more important matters. I'll leave you."

Dante held up his hands, "Scared you off that easy?"

Marcus stopped from turning to leave back into the darkness that Dante was sure hide a wall, "As I was saying, The Senior Partners have taken an interest in someone who arrives at our office then single handedly defeats a fully powered Old One and according to him only used a sliver of his energy."

"So I'm strong. What do they want me for?"

"They wish for you to become a hand of the Senior Partners."

Dante slumped back against the wall, "Why would I do that for them?"

"Because you may want to. They believe they know you're limits and ask that you think about yourself and accept this mantle of responsibility and power." Marcus Hamilton. Smarmy bastard, Dante didn't like him. Why didn't he just kill people he liked like he used to?

Dante laughed and told the absolute truth, "They don't know my limits, remember. I don't have any."

"You're correct, we are aware of your abilities. But how would you feel say if that nice little girl Dawn's, or Buffy's head laid at you're feet simply because you did not feel like accepting a deal." Marcus said, talking of death obviously didn't faze him.

"You know what I would do if that happened." Dante said.

"Break down and cry, like anyone with feel-"

"Destroy this world and every other until Wolfram and Hart is nothing." Dante said harshly.

"Really, Dante. You sound more like a devil everyday." Marcus said before turning and walking into the darkness.

Dante grumbled and continued moving, 'Feelings, he was going to say. I don't have them?' That Marcus was an idiot. Everything Dante had done for humanity, because he didn't feel for them. Of course not. Dante punched the wall in frustration, causing the foundations to shudder.

Dante turned onto the busier street. Every night in L.A was daytime with all those light. Dante still hadn't found a motel yet. He had only slept for about twenty minutes while at Angel's offices. Maybe that's why he snapped? Lack of sleep? He'd never done that before.

People gave his strange looks, especially the women. He was still attractive. Not the playboy he had been as a teenager, all lean and pretty…not handsome. The years of battle had hardened him, made him less lean and more masculine. He was more a man that he had ever been.

But…these weren't looks of envy, or even lust. They were simply strange. Until he saw himself in the glass of a still open shop. His eyes were red, not tired red. Red like a devil's. Not a man's at all.

"What am I becoming?" He asked himself aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil buttoned his battle shirt before hanging his cloak over his shoulders. He had figured it out fast enough. Sparda knew nothing of Force Edge or Dante's weapon. Why Sparda hadn't even pondered it was a mystery, perhaps the thought of a sword made him long for the battlefield again.

The Yamato was Sparda's weapon, it only took the Sparda sword form when Sparda himself triggered. It wouldn't work for Vergil since half his blood had come from Eva. To him it was only Yamato, but to have that much power for so long without him knowing.

The Force Edge and amulets were what the books had said were, "Physical manifestations of seals or spells."

The Force Edge and the Sparda were never Sparda's, the door to the underworld and the seal Sparda put over it created them.

He had left a note, "Don't worry. Have to save brother from apocalypse."

Why couldn't he have put that he loved her. Could he go back? Turn the car around? Stop driving to the airport. No matter how much he hated it, the humans invention of the airplane had become faster in the air than any devil. It probably had something to do with four massive engines the size of Fyarl demons.

He had to keep going. She would be up by then, have read the note. Probably foolishly coming after him. This was his fight. Why was he calling it a fight? Hell he didn't even know what he was going to do when he got to L.A. He had seventeen hours to find out before he got here, enough time for anyone.

He knew it wouldn't be enough. No amount of time could help him. His father's remarks from when he was a child annoyingly budded at his mind, "In battle you don't have time to think. Leave the decisions to your body, your soul and your instincts." The question was, was it a battle?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**And so ends chapter 14. **_

_**Sorry about the ending, I'm not very good at chapter endings because it's one continual story I try to put in little blockades or cliffhangers to bring some semblance of closure to each chapter. If it seems forced or clique sorry for that, while we're at it, sorry for the lack of action.**_


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Devil may cry, Buffy the vampire slayer of Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante lurched into his newly acquired apartment. He held his stomach as his insides churned and broiled. Gasping Dante reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Two rings and she answered, "Nevan," Dante began before crying out in pain, "What the hell is going on?" He uttered between short breaths.

"Sugar, don't fight it, please." Nevan cooed, this time a bit more serious sounding, "It'll only hurt more."

"You're not helping." Dante screamed angrily, "What is this?"

"Your powers are too strong baby." Nevan answered, no longer cooing, "You human body cannot hold it any longer. You're going to trigger and you're going to stay that way."

"For how long?" Dante asked.

"How should I know? This has only happened a few times in our recorded history and none in my lifetime. I think it's permanent." Nevan bounced back.

Dante snapped his phone closed and threw it against the wall, destroying it utterly. Dante stumbled into the bathroom and looked at his image. His beautiful hair that was once his pride was old and gray, breaking away every second as his skin became redder and redder, more scaly and more black. A red jewel appeared in his forehead and the horns his lineage carried sprouted from his horns. "Damnit." He blustered.

Suddenly his TV turned on. Watching he saw footage of a blue devil destroying an airplane in a fit of power. Close up shots taken from site showed the devil to be an exact copy of Sparda. Vergil.

Then his TV exploded, along with all other electronics in the apartment. Lightning struck out from Dante's body and blackened the walls around him. After an hour of agonizing pain Dante slumped to the floor and curled into a ball, shivering in fear despite the fact he was the image of fear itself. He was a devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil felt something as he saw land appear on the horizon. Suddenly he lurched forward, grasping his stomach. "No." He moaned aloud. He eye's shone blue and he erupted in a powerful devil explosion. Damaging the plane beyond repair Vergil rose and moved absently towards the escape hatch. Ripping it from its hinges Vergil jumped from the plane as over a hundred humans plummeted to the earth below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy awoke with a start, as she felt no pressure from the other side of the bed. Immediately she felt a pang of rejection. But then she saw a slip of note on his pillow. She reached out plucked it up. Gasping as she read it she reached over and dialed her phone, "Willow" She said, "We have a big problem."

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Vergil is gone. He's saving his brother from an apocalypse," Buffy said, reading her note over the phone for Willow.

"Oh." Was all Willow said for a long time, "I'm sure they can handle it."

"That's the feeling I'm getting." Buffy said. "That's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"Dante can handle anything that comes his way, maybe even Virgil." Buffy explained, "He stopped the root of all evil. Why would he possibly need saving unless…"

"He was the one making the apocalypse." Willow finished for Buffy.

"This is not good. We're getting on a plane."

"No we aren't." Willow stated. "This is big, I'll be there in a minute. We're teleporting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante stood on a high skyscraper. He looked down; sure the human's eyes couldn't possibly his new visage.

Dante shot from the skyscraper, flying at breakneck speeds he landed on the roof of Wolfram and Hart and ripped the door from it's hinges while he tried to just open it.

Dante watched as employees cowered in fear or stood stark still as he passed them on his way to Angel's offices. He reached Angel's doors and saw Wesley, Charles, Lorne and Spike all facing off with each other. Taking a harder look Dante's eyes shone red and he saw them just talking for an instant. A Glamour, Dante realized. He saw Marcus watch from outside, apparently pleased with what was happening. Then the all walked out.

"I have business to attend to." Angel remarked as he saw Marcus at the door. His crew grumbled past Marcus.

Dante growled and pushed Marcus aside easily, "Yes you do. With me."

Angel looked at Dante for a moment before remembering Dante's devil trigger form. Marcus looked on in what appeared to be jealousy. Dante smirked. Marcus coveted Dante's power. And Dante wasn't about to give it up, especially to the Senior Partners.

"What's with the look?" Angel broke through Dante's thoughts like a knife.

"My power is too much for my human body," Dante explained, "I need you're people to reverse the transformation."

"I can get my people working on it." Angel answered, "But first. Are you still with us on the Circle?"

"You get this done and you get you're very own god killer." Dante laughed and held out his arms as if he was mocking God.

Angel watched as Dante sauntered out of his office, and slumped into one of his chairs. "Oh wow." Angel muttered. He reached for his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante stood impatiently by as four seers and twelve warlocks surrounded him. He stood in the middle of a Devil's Trap. "You sure about this?"

"No." Angel answered.

"Bloody wonderful." Spike watched on.

Dante sighed and released his mind from his body. Keeping his mind separate he concentrated on remaining calm and allowed the warlocks to work their magic.

Lightning crackled against the Devil's Trap, almost shattering the barrier, then another lightning blast, then a third. The fourth broke free and the red lightning struck a warlock. Pandemonium broke open. Lightning crashed into walls and Angel and Spike ran from the room.

After the carnage was complete Dante stood in the middle of the room, the entire area utterly decimated. Not a single warlock or seer survived. He immediately looked at his hands and muttered, "Still?"

The process had not worked, either it backfired or Dante killed everyone before it had a chance to take effect. Either way Dante remained encased in his demonic visage. Undeterred Dante strode out of the room where Angel and Spike waited impatiently. Wesley yelled, "What was all that noise?" from down the hall.

"Guess that was a no go." Angel mused.

"No. I don't think we should try again. Unless you really don't like your employees." Dante said. Leaning against the wall Dante sighed. "I have an idea."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spike asked.

"I think so." Dante answered, "Angel, you got Willow on speed dial?"

"Yeah. She's the only one that might be able to reverse this problem." Angel said. Then he walked off, walking right into two women who weren't there before. "Willow."

Dante smiled, teeth jutting down from his mouth, "Nice timing Willow. We need your help with a wee problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil bounded effortlessly from building to building. Vergil had almost forgotten that he in fact had to get to the other side of the country. Not an easy task looking like he did. Nonetheless he decided on a fairly novel idea. Enlisting the help of Nevan. He was in New York after all. And he remembered where Dante shop was.

Seeing the neon glow of his trademark sign Vergil leaped to his destination with a single jump. He stopped just short of the door and huffed. Then he opened the door and walked in, only to be stopped by some invisible force. "Wonderful" Vergil said aloud. The barrier suddenly dropped and the red headed succubus held her head out a door, drenched in water and steam leaving the room behind her.

"Dante is that…" Nevan began before seeing Vergil's hair, "Oh. It's the other one. Dante isn't here."

"I know." Vergil replied. "I'm actually here looking for you."

"Oh." Nevan pouted sexily. "Just a sec'" Nevan disappeared for a few moments before exiting the room fully, a towel rapped around her curvaceous body.

"A succubus being modest?" Vergil laughed wickedly, "Now I've seen everything."

"I heard you were engaged," Nevan explained, "I didn't want to tempt you. She is a slayer after all."

"You are capable of turning into a swarm of bats?" Vergil asked rhetorically. "And you may carry other person's with you?"

"Yes." Nevan pouted again, "So is she pretty?"

"I need to get to Los Angeles." Vergil dodged her probe. "How quickly can you get me there?"

"Faster than you can get yourself there." Nevan answered, "At least I think. You've gotten stronger. Equal to Dante no doubt. He's in…Oh."

"Yes. I need to reach Dante."

"We should leave immediately." Nevan seemed crushed, "Your not going to fight him are you?"

"I hope not."

Vergil felt a collapse of power and his knees buckled. Running his hands through his hair, wait, he had hair again? Vergil looked at his now human hands and rubbed them against him angular face. He no longer appeared as the demon inside of him.

Vergil felt a spark of electricity behind him and snapped his arm outward. His hand grasped the beautiful assassin Alastor around the neck. "You…" Alastor spoke as she tried to regain her breath, "You're taking me too."

Vergil sighed and dropped Alastor back onto her feet, "Fine. I have no time to argue."

Vergil once again felt electricity as Nevan enveloped both himself and Alastor in a swarm of immaterial bat like creatures. Vergil noted that Nevan lifted Alastor far more deftly than she did him, watching them move together. He rushed towards a window sure he could not fit. But his body stretched and he found himself being pulled through the window in the swarm of bat's and off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike and Angel watched on once more as Willow sat cross-legged in a circle of gray sand. Her hands on her knee's Willow took a long, deep breath. "Ready?" She squeaked.

"Yeah." Dante answered. "Do it." A few moments passed by, "What are you waiting for?"

"Shut up." Willow whispered, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Dante stamped his foot impatiently as the powerful witch worked her magic. He growled menacingly after a few more moments. Then a swirl of purple and pink light engulfed him. Laughing Dante felt his raspy, demonic voice be replaced by his slightly less raspy human voice. He felt his skin become softer and more delicate, his eyes no longer as sharp and his ears deafer. He was human once more.

Buffy entered the room and crouched beside Willow as she swayed in her struggle to control her darker side. With a reassuring hand Buffy held her friend's shoulder and watched as Dante's silver white hair grew from his scaly scalp. Completely nude Dante dropped to his knees and Spike rushed over, throwing his black leather coat over the naked devil hunter.

Dante felt his vulnerability immediately and dashed from the room. He had a duffle bag waiting outside for him. In it were simple darkened pants, along with combat boots, a red dress shirt, underarmour, black fingerless gloves and one of his many red trench coats. Donning his clothes he returned to Angel's office, just as Buffy and Willow were leaving.

"We couldn't talk him out of it." Buffy stated as Dante approached.

Dante shrugged, "So what. Evil is evil and we destroy it. That's what we do." Dante was about to walk past the two women until Buffy placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"This will tear the balance of good and evil." Willow tried to explain, "We need to keep that balance."

"Why?" Dante asked, "I mean honestly, it doesn't matter." Dante grabbed Buffy and lifted her off her feet. With a snarl he spoke, "Good will win. I will win because I'm stronger than they are, and that's all that matters." Dante blinked and dropped Buffy to her feet. "Please, go back to Rome."

"We are. Something's telling me we can't convince Angel to stop." Buffy answered. "But come with us Dante. The balance between good and evil has to be maintained, and right now you're throwing it all out of whack."

"I came here to learn what I could about Sparda's whereabouts, if he's even alive." Dante said. "I won't leave until I'm finished here."

Dante walked past them slowly, waiting for a rebuttal. None came and Dante opened both doors to Angels office. Inside all Dante heard was Angel's closing remark.

"…Threat this day as your last."

Dante smiled and didn't take the advice he was given. He was invincible, so far above any other living or undead thing in existence that he could not be threatened. Vergil's face came to mind for a moment but Dante suppressed it. With ease Dante rested through most of the day.

When night fell Dante was leaning against a wall in one of Wolfram and Hart's many offices. Illyria sat on a bed as Wesley crouched between her legs. He was applying a salve to several bruises and cuts that Illyria had recently been given from the imbecile Marcus. Pathetic creatures.

"So Illyria," Dante sighed and asked, "You knew Sparda, what was he like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil watched from one of Los Angeles' tallest skyscrapers as Alastor and Nevan flew off into the distance. They had set off in a simple attempt to find Dante first, which wasn't very hard all things considered. Dante no longer withheld any of his power and was like a beacon of light to any demon in the universe, and probably other universes as well.

Vergil stumbled suddenly as a massive earthquake rocked the city. As Vergil composed himself he found it was not an earthquake, but in fact a gigantic army rampaging through the streets. Right towards where Vergil felt Dante's power.

As the massive beast moved nimbly through the streets great winged beast beat the air and let out anguished cries of battle. There was no doubt in Vergil's mind. The balance had already been damaged and soon it would be beyond repair. There were two ways that he could see that would allow him to rectify everything his brother had done. And neither really appealed to him.

With a heavy sigh Vergil leapt from the side of the building. Almost halfway down Vergil ignited in blue flames and great wasp like wings controlled his descent until Vergil leveled off in midair and rushed towards the army. And Dante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew you two would make it." Gunn announced his arrival with a raised fist and a bleeding gut.

Spike and Angel each took a side of Gunn and rested him against the damp wall as Dante appeared from the darkness that permeated the alleyway behind the Hyperion Hotel. "Wes?" Angel asked him, as if he should know.

Without warning Illyria dropped in from above them," Wesley is dead." She said simply. Dante saw the fire in Angel's eyes diminish for a moment before returning stronger than ever.

As a vast army of demons, giants, devils, vampires and even dragons approached them Angel and his remaining team stood steadfast. Even Dante raised an eyebrow at the their numbers. There had to be tens of thousands of them, all coming at them. "Got a plan?" Dante heard Spike ask.

"We fight." Was all Angel said.

"Bit more specific?"

"Always wanted to fight a dragon." Angel said as he raised his sword. Then suddenly a thunderous clap was heard and the dragon that ruled the skies above them stopped. Blood mingled in the rain as its head fell to the ground, it's body quickly following suite.

Atop the Hyperion Hotel stood Vergil. A wave of bats approached and Dante could make p the forms of Nevan and Alastor appearing across the alley from Vergil. Behind him Dante felt a rift in space as Rebellion, along with Dante's other allies came into the human world.

"Didn't think you would start without us?" Rebellion smirked, "I feel hurt my master. Oh, well never thought I'd see you again Illyria." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"As do we." Agni agreed.

Dante laughed loudly. "Thanks for coming." He said, "But I've got something to deal with, think you can handle those fools?"

Rebellion retained his smirk, "Oh no master, not us. But don't worry. We'll manage." By cue another rift opened behind Ifrit, who was at the back of the party of demons, as the warriors of Triaglus appeared.

"We live for the Son of Sparda!" They roared in unison.

Dante smirked, "Take care of it." With a final look back Dante leapt into the air and landed smoothly on top of the Hyperion. "So bro. What're you doing here?"

"Our father sent me." Vergil said.

Dante felt his nerves clench and his blood become cold, "Dad's still alive?"

"Yes, he became a transcended being in order to maintain the balance." Vergil explained, "Like we're going to have too the way you're acting."

"So what?" Dante protested, "What evil is there left? What can stop us?"

"We can either go willingly or not. They do not care." Vergil became exasperated, "Do you know how much I'm risking? I was beginning a life with Buffy and look what you've done!"

"Oh Vergil c'mon." Dante looked to the sky and stretched out his arms as a war started just below them, "Now I've got a way around this."

"You're kidding Dante." Vergil said, "There isn't one, either we both go, or one of us dies."

"You said the balance must be maintained right?" Dante said, "Well looks like one of us has to go to the dark side." Dante smirked and raised Ebony, aiming at his brother, "And I'm thinking I'll do it."

A single gunshot was heard over everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Devil May Cry or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really didn't think he'd sacrifice that much." Doyle murmured as he watched the Sparda twins battle.

"No. " Sparda sat back, a deep discomfort showing on his face, "I think he knows how I felt."

"It's nice of them to find a loophole like that." Doyle said and Sparda nodded.

"Yes." Sparda said, "My brother wasn't half as cunning. It's about time this cycle was ended and our family was set free."

"You're brother?" Doyle asked, "We've been here for years and you finally tell me you had a brother."

"I did have a brother." Sparda said sullenly, " I remember when I cast him into the Underworld. But… well he was meant to fall. Kings always are."

"You're not saying what I think your saying."

"I was not proud to have Mundus for a brother." Then Sparda laughed, "Listen to them."

Doyle did listen as The Powers That Be howled in anger. Never had they been tricked, never defied. And what's more, the strongest of them all laughed. Sparda watched them tantrum about like children and he laughed so hard tears streamed down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six Months Later.**

Vergil stood in front of the full-length mirror. Tie bowed, vest on, suit buttoned. Perfect.

A wedding for the ages, or so Willow liked to comment. He wondered absently what Buffy would look like in her dress as Xander leaned against the doorway. He craned his neck and rubbed his chin. Spike and Angel sat on one of two couches that occupied two thirds of the small dressing room. They appeared to be arguing under their breath, something about rebuilding in Los Angeles.

Vergil's battle against his brother Dante had been anti-climatic at best. Vergil soon realized, about an hour or two into the fight, that Dante had no wish to harm Vergil. The entire battle, which, along with the rampaging war beneath them, had destroyed most of central Los Angeles, had been an elaborate ploy on Dante's part to trick the Powers That Be.

Their rules were simple; good and evil had to be in balance. With both Sparda brothers on the same side the tables were too stacked for reality to exist. So Dante sacrificed his own life, his own morality to allow his brother to have a life with Buffy. It was unimaginable to Vergil that the naïve, self-obsessed Dante could possibly have thought of that incredible farce. Perhaps he just wanted to see the Powers That Be's faces when they learned they were duped.

Vergil shook his head, the past was the past, and it was meant to stay that way. Today was about the future he had been granted.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Spike asked nonchalantly, "Because I could always take your place."

Angel slapped Spike on the head and smiled, "Or me."

Xander shook his head, "Looks like you've got the holy grail of the Underworld's loins, Vergil."

"Evidently," Vergil mumbled, not really paying attention. "It's going to be a good day."

"We're going to have some easy times ahead of us." Xander rejoiced, "Good lives all round I'd say."

Vergil had found his family, where he belonged. This was it; Spike, Angel, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Buffy. After he had had his life stripped away by Mundus, after nearly forty years he had it back, and he looked no older than twenty to boot. He was going to have a good life.

A tear fell from his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante strode through the marble cathedral that was once Mundus' base of power. It was now his. Flanked by Rebellion and Illyria on one side and Nevan and Alastor on his other side Dante watched as the stone throne shrunk to accommodate him.

He spun on his heels and fell into the throne. He crossed his legs and surveyed what was now his kingdom. Rebellion sat on the steps beneath Dante, with Illyria massaging his shoulders. Agni and Rudra took places on either side of the massive entranceway. Nevan and Alastor chatted for a moment before ducking off into the shadows. Beowulf, Ifrit and Cerberus crowded together in the middle of the antechamber, awaiting their master for orders.

Dante smiled at his companions, his ragtag family of devils, Old Ones, and a half-breed. The warriors of Triaglus returned to their world and they vowed to serve the Son of Sparda in his conquest of the Underworld.

Dante's work was not done. The Underworld was in shambles, with torrents of unchecked power and warring factions each wishing the throne for themselves. But Dante held the throne, and the blood to prove his worth. He would not be cast aside easily by these brainless demons. He would be the eye of this whirlwind, he would crush his opposition and… "How is Vergil doing?" Dante asked of Illyria.

Illyria closed her eyes and a mirage of white, red and black swirled for a moment on the floor beneath Dante. Suddenly the image came into focus and he saw wedding bells, he saw Spike and Angel stand beside Vergil upon the alter. Dante turned and saw Xander accompanying Buffy down the aisle. Dante watched as his brother's life began and Dante sunk back into the cold embrace of his throne. Dante leant forward and began to sob, but no tears came. His plan had worked; The Powers That Be couldn't do anything about it.

His sobs were cut with slices of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the end of it. Sorry it took so long and this one is so short. I had fully intended to leave the story on the cliffhanger of the fight but I just decided to write this short epilogue to show what happened afterwards.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope it was worthwhile.**


End file.
